


Inconvenient Inspiration

by backtothestart02



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Narrative, Smut, dialogue only, short little tidbits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 76
Words: 40,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: Little spurts of inspiration ranging from a couple sentences to lengthy scenes written in script form. Mostly westallen. Unbeta'd.Major Character Death: Chapter 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the last several months I've had a sideblog on tumblr where I put little snippets of fics. Stuff I don't expect to go anywhere. The inspiration just hits me really hard, and I have to post. Some of them are intended to be previews of future fics - and THOSE selections I won't be including here - but the other little ficlets I will. Most will be incredibly short, and some will be written like a script, since that's how I wrote them on tumblr. I'm transferring them over exactly how I wrote them there. Which means none of these chaps will be beta'd.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Note: As the summary of this series of fics states, right now only one of these snippets contains the 'major character death.' I will put it in the notes of the one that is, but if you want to make a note, it's chapter 16.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. Barry is torn between the Iris he left behind in Flashpoint and the one he has now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before 3x01 aired.

**Iris:** You look like you're a million miles away...

 **Barry:** *forces smile*

 **Iris:** What's up?

 **Barry:** Nothing. It's N-*stops when he sees the look she gives him, then sighs* I just miss her sometimes.

 **Iris:** *confused* who? Your mom?

 **Barry:** *forced laughter  & shakes head* No. You.

 **Iris:** *VERY confused now* I'm right here, Bear. What are you talking about? Are you okay, *runs hand through his hair*

 **Barry:** yeah, I'm. No, I'm...*stands up  & starts to pace, then stops* I miss the YOU I met when I went back and changed everything. I...*swallows* I fell in love with her.

 **Iris:** *stills* What? But...she's ME.

 **Barry:** I know - I KNOW.

 **Iris:** You wish you could've stayed there.

 **Barry:** Iris, no-

 **Iris:** yes, you do. it was simple  & easy & if the world hadn't started to collapse on you, you wouldn't have come back and changed everything again.

 **Barry:** *doesn't know how to answer because she's speaking the truth*

 **Iris:** *stands up  & glares* And how do you feel about ME - THIS version of me?

 **Barry:** *goes to her but she pulls her hands back when he tries to hold them* *sighs* I love you, Iris. You know I do.

 **Iris:** but you're not IN love with me.

 **Barry:** yes, I'm IN love with you. *takes her hands before she can pull away* You know I am.

 **Iris:** Our story may be a lot more painful with a lot more complications, but it's REAL. It's what exists NOW.

 **Barry:** I know that-

 **Iris:** in the little fairy tale you created, neither of your parents died. There were no major catastrophes. But guess what? No best friend either. All those memories we shared GONE in an instant. You didn't live in my house growing up. I didn't defend you against bullies. I didn't help you get past your mom's death or believe in you when no one else did because none of that was NECESSARY.

 **Barry:** I kn-

 **Iris:** No, you DON'T. *huffs* you better figure out what you want, Barry Allen, bc I want YOU. I LOVE YOU. And if you chose to erase our whole lives to pursue an easier life with this other version of me, I wouldn't have held it against you. You deserve some peace in your life. If that was the only was you thought you could get it, you would've had my full support. You did.

 **Barry:** *nods hesitantly*

 **Iris:** But that's not all of what happened. You LEFT that life. Despite the motivation behind making you do that, I'M the only Iris you have now - unless you feel like doing another time jump, which I seriously wouldn't advise right now.

 **Barry:** IRIS.

 **Iris:** As badly as I want to be with you, it will tear me apart if every moment you're with me, you wish you were with someone else. And not just anyone, but another version of ME. It's like I get so close to what you want but I'm not enough anymore. *breath hitches*

 **Barry:** *swallows hard* Iris-

 **Iris:** Figure out what you want, Barry. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but if THIS version of me is not the one you want, don't come find me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x15. Iris's thoughts after Barry asks...

“Then who is?”

She closed her parted lips and forced a sympathetic smile. Because what could she say? The first thought that had come to her mind had been too terrifying and mind-boggling to admit out loud.

_Me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. Iris comes to distract Barry after they're newly engaged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written before their engagement on the show.

**Capt. Singh:** Allen, you're staring.

**Barry:** *blinks  & tries to refocus* Hmm, what?

**Capt. Singh:** *confused glare for a second until he hears heels approaching; he turns and sees Iris walking into the room; he sighs and looks back at Barry who is alternating between lovestruck and trying to snap out of it*

**Iris:** Hello, Captain Singh. *smiles* I haven't seen you for awhile.

**Capt. Singh:** *nods brusquely* Miss West. I was just trying to get Barry here to-

**Iris:** Allen.

**Capt. Sing:** *brows furrow* huh?

**Iris:** It's West-ALLEN. *holds up her hand so he can see her engagement ring*

**Capt. Singh:** Oh. *blinks, then turns to Barry who has resumed his lovestruck expression*

**Iris:** Well, not officially. We haven't gotten married yet, but...*beams at Barry* I'm practicing.

**Capt. Singh:** I...see.

**Capt. Singh:** *clears throat* well, I'll just talk to you later, Allen. *leaves  & they hardly notice*

**Barry:** Iris West...*shakes head admiringly*

**Iris:** *giggles, then pounces on him with passionate kisses*

**Barry:** *heavy breathing when she pulls away* you look really beautiful today...

**Iris:** Just today, Bear? *kisses the side of his neck slowly downward, feeling chills ripple down his spine*

**Barry:** *swallows hard  & shakes his head* N-No. Every daaaay--Iris! *squeals and jumps slightly away when he feels her hand on his belt buckle* What are you--*lowers his voice to a whisper* what are you doing?

**Iris:** *smiles, amused* I'll let you in on a little secret, Bear.

**Barry:** *raises eyebrows*

**Iris:** This dress was deliberate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x15. Iris's thoughts when Barry kisses her.

To be kissed by Barry Allen is everything new and exciting. It’s strange, but familiar. Not in a way that you dream about and it feels so real, but because it feels so right. You’re sure this is how it’s supposed to be and you don’t want to stop. Tears slip down your cheeks from frustration that you didn’t try it sooner and joy that’s bubbling over because you finally did. Every moment before that kiss starts to align and you realize this is what destiny feels like. You feel his lips pressed against yours, his fingers in your hair and the look in his eyes as he pulls away and you just know, this is my soulmate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. Jesse returns to Earth 1 after getting her speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written before 3x03 aired.

**Wally:** Wait. Wells  & Jesse are BACK? And Jesse has super speed now??

**Joe:** Mm-H-

**Jesse:** *zooms in* hey, Wally. *smiles brightly* Mr. West.

**Wally:** *jaw drops*

**Joe:** hello, Jesse. *glances between the two* I'll give you two a minute.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. Barry confesses to Iris he's in love with her after seeing her with Eddie in the Pilot.

**Iris:** I don't understand why you're so upset.

 **Barry:** Listen, Iris, there's something I didn't tell you the night I got struck by lightning. And now I...I really wish I had.

 **Iris:** *looks at him questioningly* what is it?

 **Barry:** When we were talking about growing up together and you said you thought it was awkward for me to talk to you about girls. You remember that?

 **Iris:** Yeah...

 **Barry:** Well, then you also remember that I agreed with you. I let what I wanted to say slide, because it was easy and I was afraid. I've been too afraid for the last 15 years, but-

 **Iris:** *concerned, comes closer* Barry, what's going on? Are you okay?

 **Barry:** *shakes head* I'm not. I'm not okay. This thing with Eddie...*gestures behind them* it really, REALLY does not sit well with me.

 **Iris:** *eyebrows narrow  & crosses arms* And why is that, Barry? Because he's Detective Pretty Boy? Because he's my dad's partner? Because-

 **Barry:** Because he's with YOU!

 **Iris:** *confused, shrinks back*

 **Barry:** Because he's with you  & I...I'm not.

 **Iris:** He's not going to take me away from you, Barry. I've made it very clear how close you and I are. He won't try and come between us.

 **Barry:** *sighs* He already has.

 **Iris:** *watches him, waiting*

 **Barry:** Iris, look. *takes her hands in his* I have feelings for you. ME. Not just as best friends. As something more than that. I had a crush on you when we were kids  & it just escalated from there & now I'm-

 **Iris:** *can barely get words out* You're what?

 **Barry:** *sigh* I'm in love with you, Iris.

 **Iris:** *pulls away* THAT's what you were going to say that night?

 **Barry:** *nods*

 **Iris:** *deep breathing  & pacing* I...uh, I think I need some uh...air. *swallows*

 **Barry:** *doesn't point out they're already outside*

 **Iris:** I'll uh...I'll talk to you later. *awkwardly walls way*

 **Barry:** *nods  & mumbles* Right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've written more than one drabble like this on my side blog, so there's either a continuation coming eventually OR another Pilot set up where they get their feelings out into the open and there's a happy ending. I mean...I THINK.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. 3x07ish. Iris reacts negatively to the fallout from Barry creating Flashpoint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written before the episode aired.

**Iris:** I think I've loved you for most of my life, Barry. It took me awhile to realize it and even when I did, I couldn't act on it for a long time. But now I can, I have been. There's no denying that I love you.

 **Barry:** *starts to smile*

 **Iris:** But...with everything going on lately, all these past timelines that you really screwed up...

 **Barry:** *worried*

 **Iris:** I don't know, Barry. I'm wondering if it's really enough.

 **Barry:** *swallows hard* what are you saying?

 **Iris:** I'm saying...I convinced everyone to forgive you right away b/c you're Barry  & we all love you. But, even w/ what we knew, it wasn't everything. Not by a long shot. I mean, in neither of the previous timelines did Caitlin have powers OR was Dante dead.

 **Barry:** *nods* I know, I know...

 **Iris:** that's HUGE, Barry. You ruined their lives.

 **Barry:** *closes eyes  & whispers* I know.

 **Iris:** I know you didn't mean to  & I know you lost your dad. It was a moment of weakness.

 **Barry:** *swallows* Iris...

 **Iris:** that tragedy aside, it sounds like you had it pretty good. And like everyone else did too. I don't think I really understood the gravity of what you'd taken away from us till now.

 **Barry:** *meets her eyes, shallow breaths*

 **Iris:** I don't think I can be with you, Barry.

 **Barry:** Iris-

 **Iris:** Not right now. I need time to process what you did, really process it. I didn't even rly give myself a chance to before  & I should. I deserve that. We all do. *gets up to leave*

 **Barry:** This is going to happen with all of you, isn't it? You're all going to decide what I did is unforgivable after all.

 **Iris:** *swallows* I don't know, Barry. I just know that I need time, and the others probably will as well. *leaves*

 **Barry:** *mockingly talking to himself* I have everything I ever wanted right now... I really want to succeed... *sighs* well, not anymore. Now you have nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff. Iris reminisces with Barry about their pre-dating days.

“What if we had to go back to when we weren’t together?”

Barry groaned loudly, ending in a high-pitched whine.

“Please, God, _no_. Let’s not go back to that time ever, ever, ever.”

Iris smiled, turning her head on the couch to look at him.

“It was that bad?”

Barry scoffed. “The _worst_.”

Iris raised her eyebrows.

“I wanted you all the time, but I couldn’t say a word. I had to pretend I only thought of you as a friend. I had to pretend-”

But Iris was on top of his lap now, silencing him with a kiss.

“You didn’t have to do any of those things, pretend or otherwise,” she whispered, to which he mumbled something unintelligible. “All you had to do was tell me.” More mumbled noises passed through his lips.

“Just be like - ‘Hey, Iris, I think of you in the shower. And not because you’ve got such great vocals, but because I have to turn the water on so damn cold every-’”

“Iris!” Barry squealed, wide-eyed and gaping.

She caught his eye and grinned. “Is that not why I always had hot water to use during our high school years?”

His mouth hung open, starting to close but always dropping open again. Not a squeak or even a mumble came out.

“Here.” Iris’s voice lowered as she straddled him and lowered her lips to his. “Let me give you something to fill that mouth with.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. 3x09ish. Barry tells Iris about the byline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is eerily similar to what I put in my second chapter of Christmas 2016. I must've written it shortly before I wrote that one. Still, it's not EXACTLY the same, so I'm posting it anway. :P

**Barry:** *summarizes his fears regarding the future newspaper article*

**Iris:** Bear, it doesn't MATTER if some future newspaper dictates I'm going to write an article or not. I want to be with you.

**Barry:** NOW you do. You don't know if you'll feel the same way 8 years from now. *I* don't know if you'll feel the same way 8 years from now.

**Iris:** So...what you're saying is you need PROOF that we're going to be together in the future to actually believe we might be?

**Barry:** Iris-

**Iris:** I love you, Barry.

**Barry:** *speechless*

**Iris:** I love you so much it hurts sometimes. And I'll be DAMNED if I let you tell me I won't be just as crazy in love with you fifty years from now.

**Barry:** *kisses her* I love you, too. *wants to tell her abt his fears abt her maybe dying but decides to push aside for now*

**Iris:** then live with me in the PRESENT, Barry. It's the only way we'll get to the future.

**Barry:** *nuzzles her* okay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. Post 3x09. Iris calls Barry out on checking her out.

**Iris:** hey Barry?

**Barry:** *still grumbly from sleep  & mutters incoherently*

**Iris:** Babe.

**Barry:** *slurs* Mmm?

**Iris:** You remember the other day when I told you about Julian right after I finished all my gift-wrapping?

**Barry:** *scratchy voice, only half-remembers* yeah

**Iris:** I TOTALLY caught you checking me out.

**Barry:** *eyes flash open* *rendered speechless*

**Iris:** Aren't you going to even TRY to defend yourself?

**Barry:** I...

**Iris:** *raises eyebrows, smirking*

**Barry:** You're beautiful, Iris.

**Iris:** *giggles  & kisses him* And here I thought you loved me for my mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. Post 1x13. Iris gets jealous of Linda. Part 1.

**Iris:** ugh, God, I HATE Linda.

**Joe:** *absentmindedly* Who's Linda?

 **Iris:** She's just-

 **Joe:** Oh, that new girl that Barry's dating, right?

 **Iris:** *flinches* No. I mean, yes, they've been on two dates.

 **Joe:** I thought it was three.

 **Iris:** They had lunch at her desk. That hardly counts as a date.

 **Joe:** Sounds like a date to me.

 **Iris:** *clenches fingers* She works at CCPN. That's how I know about it, if you were wondering. I'm not like...a stalker or anything. It's not my job to keep tabs on Barry OR correct your assumptions on his love life.

 **Joe:** *suddenly genuinely tunes in* Baby, is something wrong?

 **Iris:** *forces self to relax when she sees how concerned her dad looks* It's nothing, dad. I'm just...stressed at work. The overload is-

 **Joe:** B/c of Linda? Is she responsible for what articles you write?

 **Iris:** Well, no, but...

 **Joe:** ...

 **Iris:** *huffs* I just Barry would visit ME sometimes  & not always his new "girlfriend"

 **Joe:** *suppresses smile* Well, you know, baby, if he showed up at CCPN  & DIDN'T say hi to his girlfriend, that might be weird too. Since they're dating.

 **Iris:** *brooding*

 **Joe:** Why don't you ask Eddie to stop by  & visit you? Lord knows I could use a break from him every so often. And if I manage to stop bye to say hi occasionally, so can he. In fact, I'm surprised he hasn't already.

 **Iris:** ugh. No. I don't want Ed- *catches self* I mean, I don't want to have to ask him. Then it'll feel like he's just coming by b/c I asked him to.

 **Joe:** uh-huh *knowing look that Iris ignores* Well, if this is really bothering you, maybe you should talk to Barry about it.

 **Iris:** *wide-eyed* what?! No.

 **Joe:** *jaw drops*

 **Iris:** He's mad at me anyway. He'd just give me another lecture about trying to mess up his relationship before it even got off the ground. *crosses arms across chest; grumpy again*

 **Joe:** why would he do that? Did you...

 **Iris:** *exasperated* Linda asked me why Barry was being so flighty. I assumed it was b/c he was still...hung up on someone else  & to just be patient with him. Apparently that led to her telling Barry they could break up if it was too hard for him to be with someone else right now. Hence...him being mad at me. Honestly though I can't think of another reason he's be so...

 **Joe:** Flighty.

 **Iris:** Right. Yeah.

 **Joe:** And what did he say exactly when he confronted you?

 **Iris:** oh just that I shouldn't have interfered b/c he really likes her  & wants to be with her. *tenses*

 **Joe:** Is that all?

 **Iris:** *sigh* Apparently he's totally over me. I'm pretty sure he just expected me to know this.

 **Joe:** That bothers you.

 **Iris:** *turns to face him* well, YES, it does. I mean, he told me he's had feelings for me since we were KIDS. It doesn't make any sense that he held in a crush for FIFTEEN YEARS  & managed to just get over it in a few months. That doesn't make sense, does it?

 **Joe:** *trying VERY HARD not to let a smile slip through* I meant that he expected you to know it.

 **Iris:** Oh. *clears throat* Yeah. *turns away  & bites lip* That too.

 **Joe:** *after a long silence* Honey, is it maybe possible that you...

 **Iris:** *turns around again* NO. No, no, no, NO. I do NOT have feelings for Barry.

 **Joe:** Then why do you feel so threatened by Linda? Barry's had girlfriends before.

 **Iris:** ugh. Don't remind me. That Becky Cooper was...*cringes*

 **Joe:** *laugh slips through* Honey, I really think you should consider-

 **Iris:** I DON'T, dad. Okay?

 **Joe:** *waits*

 **Iris:** *bottom lip trembles* I can't. He's in a relationship now.

 **Joe:** So are you.

 **Iris:** Right. Yeah. Exactly. That's EXACTLY why. Neither of us is available. I'm not going to pull what he did at Christmas and... *stops*

 **Joe:** Tell him how you feel?

 **Iris:** I love, EDDIE, dad. Not Barry. I am perfectly happy with Eddie. I love with him. I love him. Everything is great.

 **Joe:** uh-huh.

 **Iris:** I just miss my best friend is all. I'm not used to having to share him. *grumbles*

 **Joe:** I'm sure he felt the same way when he woke up from his coma to find you in a serious relationship.

 **Iris:** *sigh* yeah, probably.

 **Joe:** *gets up  & goes to her* Look honey, I'm not trying to tell you how to feel. You know I prefer Barry to Eddie any day of the week.

 **Iris:** Dad-

 **Joe:** Let me finish. It's not fair to Eddie - or to you - to stay in a relationship with him if he's not the only one you have feelings for, especially if your feelings for him may not be as strong as what you could potentially be feeling for Barry.

 **Iris:** I LOVE Eddie, dad. I don't love Barry, not in that way. It's not fair to Eddie to throw what we have away b/c of feelings I may or may not have. And I don't have them anyway, so the point is moot.

 **Joe:** *strained sigh* Iris...

 **Iris:** *ignores him* And BESIDES, Barry is in love with Linda now! It would be beyond humiliating if I told him I realized I had feelings for him after all  & it just took me seeing him with someone else after his confession - one of my co-workers no less - for me to realize that I wish it was ME he was smiling at & bringing flowers for & taking on dates & holding hands &...& KISSING! *heavy breathing*

 **Joe:** *blinks* I...I'm sure he's not in love with her already. As you said, they've only been on two dates.

 **Iris:** *huffs  & sits down* Who am I kidding? It was three.

 **Iris:** I have to break up with Eddie, don't I?

 **Joe:** Yeah, I think you do.

 **Iris:** *groans* I can't believe I'm in love with my best friend.

 **Joe:** *smirks*

 **Iris:** Am I going to be totally miserable, dad?

 **Joe:** Only if you make the idiot mistake he made  & don't tell him.

 **Iris:** But he-

 **Joe:** He was lying through his TEETH.

 **Iris:** *frowns* He looked pretty sincere to me.

 **Joe:** He thinks you don't feel the same way  & never will. So he's trying to move on & there you are, making it more difficult for him to do that by interfering.

 **Iris:** I didn't mean to-

 **Joe:** I think you did, honey. Now just...go talk to Eddie  & then talk to Barry. If he really doesn't want to be with you anymore, I'll take you out for ice cream.

 **Iris:** Brownie sundae?

 **Joe:** Only the best for my girl. *kisses her forehead*

 **Iris:** God, this is gonna suck.

 **Joe:** *chuckles* I think it'll be alright. You'll see.

 **Iris:** *mutters, says goodbye  & leaves*

 **Joe:** *picks up phone  & dials Barry*

 **Barry:** Hey Joe, what's-

 **Joe:** Do you have any plans with Linda tonight?

 **Barry:** uh, well, actually-

 **Joe:** Cancel them.

 **Barry:** Huh? Why?

 **Joe:** and while you're at it, break up with her.

 **Barry:** what?! Why? *pauses, grows concerned* Joe, is everything okay? Did something happen?

 **Joe:** *sighs* Everything's okay, Barry.

 **Barry:** Then...?

 **Joe:** I just had a conversation with Iris.

 **Barry:** ugh. Joe, no. Whatever she said-

 **Joe:** She's going to ask to see you tonight. You have to be available.

 **Barry:** Honestly, I think I need some space from Iris, Joe. She...she crossed a line.

 **Joe:** Making it difficult for you to move on?

 **Barry:** I like Linda. A lot.

 **Joe:** You've gotten good at lying since I told you to keep your secret from Iris, Barry, but even I know you can't possibly be over my daughter.

 **Barry:** She's with Eddie.

 **Joe:** Just don't turn her down if she asks to talk to you, okay?

 **Barry:** *sigh* Fine. I gotta go now. bye. *hangs up*

 **Joe:** *stares at phone for a while* please break up with Eddie, baby girl. It's for your own good.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. Post 1x13. Iris gets jealous of Linda. Part 2.

 

**Iris:** *nervously tapping fingers on table at Jitters*

**Barry:** *sits down without her noticing  & says nothing*

 **Iris:** oh! Hey.

 **Barry:** *raises eyebrows  & forces smile*

 **Iris:** thanks for coming.

 **Barry:** Joe insisted on it.

 **Iris:** *closes eyes  & groans*

 **Barry:** I put my plans with Linda on hold, so this better be serious.

 **Iris:** *winces* you're still mad, huh?

 **Barry:** *says nothing*

 **Iris:** *mutters how this was a mistake* God, I'm SORRY, Barry, ok? I wasn't trying to get between the two of you or mess anything up. I just couldn't think of any other reason you would keep canceling on her or being late if you liked her so much. I mean, is there something going on that even *I* don't know about?

 **Barry:** *stares for a while  & then sighs* Maybe I...overreacted. I just really like her, Iris.

 **Iris:** *quietly* I know.

 **Barry:** If what happened at Christmas...HADN'T happened...what would you have done?

 **Iris:** *cringes* I probably would've just asked you if anything was going on. *closes eyes* Which is what I should've done. I could've just made up an excuse about you being overworked or something  & then just- God, I should've done that. I'm sorry, Barry. I shouldn't have-I should've just-

 **Barry:** *softens  & holds her hands* hey, it's okay. I forgive you.

 **Iris:** Yeah?

 **Barry:** *grins* yeah.

 **Iris:** okay. *smiles sheepishly*

 **Barry:** *releases her* was there anything else?

 **Iris:** *thinks back on her convo w/ her dad  & is suddenly mortified abt bringing any of it up* uh-no. *squeaks*

 **Barry:** you sure? *getting up to leave*

 **Iris:** yeah, I mean, I know you have plans with Linda. You shouldn't keep her waiting.

 **Barry:** *slowly sits back down* I always have time for you, Iris. You know that.

 **Iris:** Except for when you're mad at me.

 **Barry:** *nervous laugh* I probably would've come even if Joe hadn't told me to.

 **Iris:** *looks up hesitantly*

 **Barry:** *takes her hands again* You're my best friend, Iris.

 **Iris:** *swallows* There may...be something else.

 **Barry:** *rubs his thumbs over her hands* What is it?

 **Iris:** *opens mouth but nothing comes out*

 **Barry:** You can tell me anything, Iris. You know that.

 **Iris:** Eddie  & I broke up.

 **Barry:** *jaw drops  & rubbing movement stops; shakes himself out of reverie* I...uh...what happened? Why did he-

 **Iris:** *meets his eyes* I broke up with him.

 **Barry:** *clears throat  & squeaks* Wh-why would you do that?

 **Iris:** *pulls hands away* Because you were right, Barry.

 **Barry:** *trying to find his voice* I w-was?

 **Iris:** Completely. *sighs*

 **Barry:** About what?

 **Iris:** About EVERYTHING. What happened with Linda...subconsciously I didn't want you dating her.

 **Barry:** why...*swallows* why not? What's wrong with her?

 **Iris:** Nothing! Absolutely NOTHING. She's PERFECT.

 **Barry:** *brows furrow* Then...?

 **Iris:** I wanted you dating ME.

 **Barry:** *catches breath  & eventually finds voice* Iris...

 **Iris:** *snorts but doesn't meet his eyes* I'm pretty sure I've always loved you, Barry. It just took you telling me how you felt  & seeing you with someone else that made me realize it.

 **Barry:** *trying to process*

 **Iris:** *sighs* I wasn't going to tell you, but my dad insisted on it. *looks at him* Despite what he said, I know you meant what you said the other day.

 **Barry:** *looks at her*

 **Iris:** About not having those feelings for me anymore.

 **Barry:** *swallows*

 **Iris:** I don't expect you to break up with Linda. I don't expect anything to change. I just...wanted to tell you. *starts to get up* Or my dad thought I should, and-

 **Barry:** Iris.

 **Iris:** *stops before leaving  & reluctantly looks at him*

 **Barry:** Can I... *stands up  & goes to her; takes her hands again* Can I respond?

 **Iris:** I thought-

 **Barry:** Another mistake I made at Christmas was leaving before you had a chance to say anything.

 **Iris:** I don't think there was anything to say then, Barry. I was in shock. And I didn't think-

 **Barry:** I know. But this time let's let things go a little bit differently.

 **Iris:** *brows furrow* I don't understand.

 **Barry:** I'm not a cheater.

 **Iris:** *eyes widen* I never thought you were.

 **Barry:** I have to go see Linda first.

 **Iris:** *heart sinks* I told you, Barry. I don't expect anything to ch-

 **Barry:** IRIS.

 **Iris:** *mouth snaps shut*

 **Barry:** I said FIRST. I have to go see Linda FIRST.

 **Iris:** *heart starts racing*

 **Barry:** Meet me on the rooftop in an hour.

 **Iris:** of where? Here? Jitters?

 **Barry:** *nods*

 **Iris:** Why? I thought you had plans with-

 **Barry:** *puts two fingers over her mouth* You are making it very hard for me not to kiss you right now.

 **Iris:** *eyes widen*

 **Barry:** Just meet me in an hour, ok?

 **Iris:** *swallows, nods*

 **Barry:** *grinning as he pulls his hand back*

 **Iris:** Yeah, ok. *starts to smile* See you then.

 **Barry:** *leaves hurriedly*

 **Iris:** *sinks back into her chair, grinning like an idiot*

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. Post 1x13. Iris gets jealous of Linda. Part 3.

**Iris:** *feels a whoosh behind her  & turns around* Hey.

**Barry:** *can't help smiling  & walks towards her* Hey.

 **Iris:** How did it...everything...?

 **Barry:** *nervous laugh* It was a little rough, but she understood. Apparently she sensed something right from the beginning.

 **Iris:** *shocked* oh.

 **Barry:** She appreciated I didn't technically...do...anything with you though.

 **Iris:** *swallows* I'm sure.

 **Barry:** *takes her hand* I can do something now though, right? *looks at her* We're on the same page?

 **Iris:** *catches breath  & nods* we're on the same page.

 **Barry:** *cups her face  & kisses her; pulls away slowly* How was that?

 **Iris:** *protesting moan* More.

 **Barry:** More? As in do better more, or-?

 **Iris:** *grabs his face  & kisses him* More as in don't stop, Barry. Not ever. *resumes kissing*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of this mini-series. :P


	14. Don't Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

He kissed her hard and fast, barely able to catch his breath as his tongue plunged deeper; his hands pulled her tighter against him. He hoped he wasn’t being too rough, but he was so consumed with need and the relief that she was still alive, still here with him, still breathing, that he could still feel her heart pounding as loudly as his own, that the thought was a distant one and one that took several moments to register.

“I’m hurting you,” he gasped when he heard her whimper.

“You’re not,” came her urgent breathy whisper.

Her hands wrapped around his neck and she latched onto him, lips swollen in hungry kisses, leg wrapping around leg, fingers dipping beneath the collar of his shirt, roughly tugging at his hair and making him moan in pleasure.

His hands spread down her back, undoing her bra through the thin fabric of her shirt, wrapping around her hips, cupping her ass and lifting her up against him. In an instant her legs were snug around his waist and he had sped them to the wall in their bedroom, this time with enough thought to place his hand behind her head on the wall so she wouldn’t bang against it.

“Barry…” she moaned, lifting herself in an arch against him as his kisses started to spread down her face and neck and collarbones and the valley between her breasts.

He stopped, breathing heavy, when the fabric of her shirt prevented him access. He set her down, but held her steady, aware of how wobbly her legs were by how she swayed and clutched at his shoulders.

“Why did you stop?” She asked, words mixed in with the harsh breathing, the rough passion in her voice.

“I wanted…”

Words failed him. When Iris looked up into his eyes, she saw a sea of swirling emotions. She cupped his face in her hands tightly so he couldn’t look away.

“Don’t stop.” She closed the distance between them with a sweet, lingering kiss, and then whispered, “Don’t ever stop.”

In a flash he had her pinned to their bed, her shirt off, her pantries and bra tossed haphazardly to the floor and his own clothes discarded to the far regions of the room.

He lowered his body and sank into her, one single thrust crushing them into each other, calling out their names, clinging in desperation, kissing, biting, nibbling, declaring love and lust, immersed in the pure, intense intimacy that consumed them and riding the endless wave of ecstasy over and over.

Iris, before weak in the knees and barely able to stand, pushed at Barry and he let her. He let her flip him over in one urgent move and ride him. He let himself feel every inch of her. His hands clutched her thighs, her hips, her ass. He rose up and kissed her breasts, her shoulders, her lips.

He drew her down to him even as she ground against him harder, faster. He let her drive them to oblivion again, and held her close when her arms failed her and she collapsed.

They lay still, Barry still inside her, both breathing heavy and hearing nothing but their racing heartbeats.

“Don’t stop,” she said again, ducking her head beneath his chin and clinging to him. “Don’t ever stop.”


	15. My Iris. Your Bear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet moment while lying in bed together.

**Barry & Iris:** *lying in bed together*

**Iris:** Barry?

 **Barry:** Mmm?

 **Iris:** Do you think you'll still want me when I'm old?

 **Barry:** *blinks*

 **Iris:** I mean, like...you got that message from future you, 40 years into the future you-

 **Barry:** Technically the Legends got it-

 **Iris:** So that means you at least live to almost 70. I probably live that long too.

 **Barry:** *holds her tighter*

 **Iris:** So I just wondered...if we do get married  & have kids & all that... Years pass...life as a speedster continues...you get old, I get old... Will you still-

 **Barry:** Yes.

 **Iris:** You don't-

 **Barry:** I've been in love with you since I was 11.

 **Iris:** When I've been young  & beautiful.

 **Barry:** You'll always be beautiful to me. You'll always be everything to me. *strokes her hair* You're MY Iris.

 **Iris:** *glows happily* Just like you're MY Bear.

 **Barry:** *grins* Guess that means we're stuck with each other.

 **Iris:** There are worse fates.

 **Barry:** *grows serious* Yes. *pulls her closer* There are.

 **Iris:** I'm going to live as long as you do.

 **Barry:** *glances at her* Yeah?

 **Iris:** *nods* Mhmm.

 **Barry:** How do you know that?

 **Iris:** Because you can't survive without me, Barry Allen. *raises an eyebrow* I believe you told me that once. Or twice. Or at least the Flash can't.

 **Barry:** *kisses her fingers* Barry Allen can't either.

 **Iris:** *kisses him  & whispers* As long as you want me, I'll be here. I'm...I'm your Iris.

 **Barry:** *nuzzles* I'm your Bear.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morbid look into what could've happened after Barry told Iris about the future. Suicide mention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was in a dark place when I wrote this one...

 

The night Barry told Iris he’d seen Savitar murder her, Iris lost her faith in him.

She tried to be brave and strong, but the tears still came.

She tried to feel safe in Barry’s arms but she was only more afraid, as if just being near him would speed up her violent death.

Iris stopped believing in Barry that night and started blaming him for everything. She caved to what she’d resisted for so long - that Barry creating Flashpoint ruined all of their lives. It was going to END HERS.

One night when the stress and anguish of keeping this all bottled up inside was pushed to the brink, she let it all out. She told him she hated him, that she wished he’d never become the Flash, that she wished she’d never met him, because knowing Barry Allen was as good as writing your death sentence.

She regretted it as soon as he left their apartment - normal speed, no flash of red lightning, no superspeed.

In the heat of that emotionally heightened, terribly sad moment, Barry acted out again. He did the last thing he could possibly do that could never be undone.

Barry dove into the water near the place where he and Iris first kissed. He went down, down at superspeed, the last time. When he reached the bottom, he stopped and stayed there. He never came back up.

It hit newspapers everywhere when Barry’s body surfaced a week later - “THE FLASH DEAD”

Iris was hysterical, blaming herself. The rest of Team Flash was numb and panicked, until they finally got their act together enough to get Wally into focus enough to become the new Flash, the name ‘Kid Flash’ forgotten in the lake Barry drowned himself in.

Four months later, on the fated day Iris was supposed to have died, she didn’t. As Jay had predicted, the future wasn’t set in stone.

The Philosopher’s Stone was never found again. Savitar remained locked away. Though they all worried he would someday emerge now that future!Barry no longer technically existed.

Savitar would be coming for them. Their driving thought was to prepare Wally as much as possible for when that day would come, but they were all still scared.

In their grief and fear, they blamed Barry again for what had happened and what would happen. They cursed him for taking the coward’s way out when he could have been the hero he claimed to be and at least TRIED to save them.

The Flash was revealed to the public on the day he was found as Barry Allen, CSI for the CCPD.

Some were disappointed. Others were awed. But everyone rode the thin line of anger and sadness at his death. Those who believed fiercely in him till the day he died insisted he’d been murdered. But Team Flash knew the truth, especially Iris. Only The Flash could go that far down before dying.

Savitar didn’t come, at least not in anyone’s lifetime during the reign of Barry Allen’s Flash.

But in time everyone’s heart hardened. Caitlin became Killer Frost and everyone stopped trying.

The name ‘Barry Allen’ left a sour taste in people’s mouths.

And one day, hard-hearted like never before, Cisco said it best.

“Good riddance.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. 1x21. An alternate angsty ending to Barry & Iris's rooftop conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This immediately follows up Barry's romantic. It's how Iris could've responded instead. I apologize ahead of time for the pain.

**Iris:** Barry, I’m glad that I was able to help you tonight and that hearing my voice was enough to break you out of the hold Grodd had on you, but just because I was a part of your life doesn’t mean you were a part of mine. Because you weren’t fully. You have this whole other side to you that I just didn’t know about. I didn’t get to experience it as you, just as the Flash, some superhero in red lightning who saved me repeatedly and inspired me and yeah, who I had a little bit of a crush on.

**Barry:** *eyes widen*

 **Iris:** You weren’t wrong earlier when you said that things aren’t simple between us. They aren’t, and they won’t be as long as Eddie is in the picture. With him still missing, I can’t even let myself think about what happens next when we find him. It feels too much like a betrayal.

 **Barry:** *swallows*

 **Iris:** But you and I…even our friendship, I just can’t shake the feeling that you’re different now. You’re not familiar. Like, this whole last year you were pretending to be the Barry I knew before you were struck by lightning just so I wouldn’t figure out you were the Flash.

 **Barry:** I wasn’t pretending.

 **Iris:** How would I know even if you were? You got so good at lying to me, Barry. I figured something was off, but never in a million years did I think you’d keep something so huge from me… That’s not what best friends do.

 **Barry:** Iris-

 **Iris:** It’s not. And you can’t tell me you aren’t different than you were before. Not during any of my meetings with the Flash did I think ‘man, he really reminds me of my best friend, Barry.’

 **Barry:** *sighs* Saving people…it gave me confidence, Iris. But I swear I’m still the guy you knew. I kept a really big secret from you because I thought you’d be safer if you didn’t know. Cisco, Caitlin…everyone who was close to me at the Flash was a threat. Even you were targeted with Tony, and that was even when he didn’t know your connection to the Flash. If all my enemies didn’t know how much I cared about you, how much I… well, they’d be a lot less likely to consider you worth using against me.

 **Iris:** I understand that, Barry, but I just can’t take you being the same guy at face value. I can’t… All of this is just so overwhelming. You’ve been my best friend for so long, but this year you were a superhero with superspeed and you told me you loved me and it just feels like it’s not the life I know and I want to just leave it all behind and start over.

 **Barry:** What…are you saying exactly?

 **Iris:** I’m saying that maybe the only reason we stayed friends for so long was because we grew up in the same house. And that maybe we should live our lives without each other. Or at least try to.

 **Barry:** I can’t avoid seeing you. I work with Joe. I live in his house. And you know he’s going to want to talk to you about this.

 **Iris:** He’ll respect my decision if I push back, which I will. I can’t be around you when I don’t even know who you are. Maybe I don’t even want to know, since you became that person behind that back.

 **Barry:** Iris-

 **Iris:** No! *chokes on sobs* I can’t- I don’t want to do this anymore. Just…go. *swallows* Please. I’m glad you’re safe and I know you’ll find Eddie and I’m glad you saved my dad, but I just…can’t have Barry Allen or the Flash or whoever you are now in my life anymore. I just can’t.

 **Barry:** *beyond heartbroken but finally, dejectedly, leaves*

 


	18. Just You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry waxing poetic when Iris catches him staring. As per usual.

She caught him staring. He wondered if it was the first time, given the little smile tugging at her lips.

“What?” She asked, a giggle caught in her throat.

She was so beautiful. He wondered if she would tire of hearing it out loud.

“Uh…n-nothing,” he stuttered and scolded himself. They’d been together a while. The proof was there in the glittering diamond ring donning her finger. But old habits died hard, he guessed.

Iris’s tiny smile spread into a full-fledged grin. She set her notebook aside and turned to face him.

“Tell me, Barry.” She tilted her head to the side. “I want to know what you’re thinking.”

And there in lie the conundrum. He was thinking about her. All the time, every time.

“You know what I’m thinking about, Iris,” he said softly, but she didn’t catch his meaning.

“AGAIN, Bear? We had sex twice this morning already, and - ” She paused and looked to the ceiling, staring at nothing. He knew she was counting. Her eyes flickered back to his. SIX times last night.“

He felt the heated blush creep up his neck to his cheeks.

“That’s NOT what I was er- referring to, Iris.”

She raised her eyebrows dubiously.

“No? I thought all guys thought about that all the time. Isn’t there a statistic about that?”

“You’re the reporter,” he reminded her.

“And you’re the scientist,” she sassed back.

Her teeth shone brightly at him. She was stunning. He didn’t reply to her comeback but he knew he was staring again, looking at her like she was his whole world. She was. She always would be.

“Alright, Barry Allen, enlighten me. If you’re not thinking about sex, what ARE you thinking about?”

He held out his hand and she slipped hers into it. He wrapped his thumb gently around her slim chocolate fingers, then brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed each one.

“Just you,” he said, pressing his cheek to the back of her hand.

“Now that’s a line if I ever heard one,” she teased, but her breath caught in her throat.

“Except I mean it,” he whispered, nuzzling against her skin. “Every time I mean it.”

“What do you mean?” She asked, staring at his head resting on her hand with all the intensity welled up inside her.

He lifted his head and looked at her again. The look in his eyes took her breath away.

“That I love you. That I want you. That you’re everything to me. That….that I can’t believe you picked me.”

Her throat went dry as her vision started to blur with tears.

“How could I not pick you, Barry? You’re the love of my life.”

His lips parted but no sound emerged. Iris crawled over to him and took his face in her hands. She kissed him soundly, heat stirring inside her when he responded, kissing her back, when he wrapped his arm around her.

Their kissing intensified and soon Iris was on her back on the couch, arching up against him, thrilling in every caress and whispered love declarations and compliments. She would never tire of them.

Later, both of them lying in a heap on the floor, Iris smiled smugly as she traced lines with her finger on his chest.

“I knew you were thinking about sex.”

But he didn’t reciprocate her lighthearted tone. As quiet and soft as ever, he turned and kissed her forehead.

Then, he pulled her closer, snuggling into her like a blanket and said,

“No. Just you.”

She loved this man. She loved him with her whole heart.

He was everything to her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU 2x22. If Zoom hadn't kidnapped and killed Henry. An after-dinner Barry & Iris moment.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” she said when he sidled up next to her to wash dishes at the sink. “That you’d ask me out FINALLY, even though you fumbled your way through it.” She smiled broadly at the memory.

“Yeah?” He responded, fighting the blush creeping up to his cheeks.

“Mhmm. I uh, even…wore this dress for you,” she said, timid now and shying away from meeting his searching gaze.

“Did you?” He asked, smirking blatantly, their roles reversed. Her omission alone enough to let his eyes wander to the wide slit revealing a large section of her bare back.

Iris cleared her throat and struggled to find her voice.

“Yeah, I mean, I know we’re not officially together yet. Or we weren’t before-”

But she was cut off by Barry sneaking his hand beneath the opening in the back of her dress and turning her so fast she didn’t have time to register his lips against her he’s until they were there, tasting her.

She melted against him - or as best as she could without pressing her wet, soapy hands from the dishwater against any part of him.

“I like it,” he whispered when he finally pulled away.

“Yeah?” She asked, unable to tear her gaze away from his deep green eyes.

The look there was sultry and seductive and full of need and yet also complete satisfaction. It was a look she’d never have imagined her Bear Was capable of, let alone dreamed he’d direct at her.

Barry removed his hands from her back and laced his fingers between her soapy ones.

“Yeah,” he said.

Then he kissed her again.


	20. The Married Smut Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. Iris West-Allen seduces her husband while getting ready for a party.

**Iris:** *calls out from bedroom* Barry?

**Barry:** *waiting in living room* Yeah?

 **Iris:** Which do you prefer - legs, breasts or bare back?

 **Barry:** *slowly gets up from couch  & tries to process question*

 **Iris:** Barry? *concerned*

 **Barry:** *speeds upstairs to find Iris standing in front of the mirror in skimpy underwear  & 3 dresses held against her chest*

 **Iris:** *turns to face him* Legs *holds short dress in front of her* ? Cleavage *holds low cut dress  & push up bra in front of her* ? Or back *holds up back of 3rd dress to show it completely backless* ?

 **Barry:** *has to swallow multiple times before capable of speech* Uh...er, are you trying to seduce someone tonight? It's just a regular ceremony.

 **Iris:** *tosses all dresses aside so she's completely topless* where you're being promoted to director of the CSI division. *straightens his tie  & smirks when she senses his heated eyes on her chest* Cleavage it is then. *turns to retrieve her dressed & feels his eyes on her backside; turns her head over her shoulder* You're really indecisive, aren't you?

 **Barry:** *blushes* you're really trying to make us late, Iris. *pulls at his collar that suddenly feels very tight*

 **Iris:** *turns back around  & walks to him, wrapping her arms around his neck & pressing her breasts against him* I just want to make sure my man has something enticing to come home to. *leans forward & whispers against his lips* Is that so wrong?

 **Barry:** *kisses her passionately  & tosses her onto their bed, tugging at his tie until it comes undone & unbuttoning his dress shirt speedily before tossing it aside* We're going to be late.

 **Iris:** *gasps when he enters her, deliberately caressing every curve of her body* Definitely indecisive. *digs her nails into his shoulders*

 **Barry:** I'm the guest of honor. *breathes heavily  & kisses her* I can do that.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. Pilot AU. Another take on Barry confessing his feelings to Iris after seeing her with Eddie. Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts very similarly to that first pilot AU drabble I posted before, but this one ends happily and takes place over multiple parts.

**Iris:** Why are you so upset?

**Barry:** I just don't like having to lie to your dad, you know?

 **Iris:** It's more than that. You're acting like a...jealous boyfriend.

 **Barry:** *mutters under breath* Older brother more likely

 **Iris:** what is going on with you?

 **Barry:** what, besides waking up from a coma and having my best friend so excited to see me one minute and then the next she's making out with a guy that nine months ago she rolled her eyes at and is doing it behind her dad's back?

 **Iris:** Whoa. Are you afraid Eddie's going to take me away from you? *touches arm*

 **Barry:** *agitated and pulls away* No, Iris, that's not-

 **Iris:** it's not gonna happen, Barry. You are my first priority. Always. Eddie is what got me through those nine months without you.

 **Barry:** *can't think of what to say w/o telling her how he feels*

 **Iris:** What?

 **Barry:** I just... you seemed really happy with Eddie just now.

 **Iris:** I was, I am.

 **Barry:** What do you need me for then?

 **Iris:** Barry-

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. Pilot AU. Another take on Barry confessing his feelings to Iris after seeing her with Eddie. Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part begins sometime after the previous chapter. They parted ways after Barry's bombshell, and now Iris is coming back to see him later.

**Iris:** *in tears* I broke up with Eddie.

**Barry:** What? WHY?

 **Iris:** Because BARRY, I can't stand the fact that you think you don't mean as much to me just because I have a boyfriend now.

 **Barry:** Oh God, Iris-

 **Iris:** You mean EVERYTHING to me. If this is the only way to prove it to you, then breaking off the first serious relationship I've ever had is a small price to pay.

 **Barry:** *sigh* Iris, go tell Eddie you changed your mind.

 **Iris:** Barry-

 **Barry:** I was out of my head earlier. I didn't mean what I said.

 **Iris:** How could you not have meant it? You were REALLY mad.

 **Barry:** Yeah, but...not for the reasons that you think.

 **Iris:** What are you talking about?

 **Barry:** I...I was mad at myself.

 **Iris:** What could you have been mad at yourself about? *confused*

 **Barry:** *shrugs* For missing my shot.

 **Iris:** Your shot at what?

 **Barry:** *SIGHS* ...at being with you.

 **Iris:** *still confused* I don't understand.

 **Barry:** *sigh* I'm in...I'm in love with you, Iris. I always have been. Since we were kids. I tried to tell you the night of the explosion but you were so sure I was trying to say something else that eventually I just lost my nerve and let you believe what you wanted to.

 **Iris:** *wide-eyed*

 **Barry:** Then that guy stole your laptop  & I wasn't fast enough to catch him & the guy that was was this cocky cop you thought was hot but at the time wouldn't give him the time of day. And then I wake up &-

 **Iris:** *eyes close* I'm dating him.

 **Barry:** Yeah. *clears throat* But listen, Iris, if he makes you happy, if you want to be with him, be with him. All I want is for you to be happy. So...*deep breath* go. Tell him you've changed your mind.

 **Iris:** But...

 **Barry:** I'll be okay. *forces smile* I promise. And I'm sorry I wasn't thinking about you earlier. You deserve to be happy.

 **Iris:** *doesn't know how to feel or what to say but slowly leaves*

 **Iris:** *sitting alone in the dark*

 **Joe:** *switches light on* hey baby girl, what are you doing sitting in the dark?

 **Iris:** *numb* I broke up with Eddie?

 **Joe:** Eddie? What Eddie? I didn't even know you were dating- Wait a minute, Eddie THAWNE, as in my PARTNER?

 **Iris:** yeah. We've been dating for the past few months.

 **Joe:** WHAT? *anger rising*

 **Iris:** I broke up with him bc Barry thought he didn't matter to me anymore since I was dating Eddie.

 **Joe:** *still trying to process*

 **Iris:** turns out he didn't really think that. He was just jealous bc he's been in love w me for years  & was mad at himself for having missed his shot. He told me to get back together with Eddie.

 **Joe:** Did he? *annoyed*

 **Iris:** Yeah. *long pause* I don't think I'm going to though. I mean...I don't know. He does make me really happy. *suddenly realizes she's talking to her dad who would obvs disapprove* *looks up at him* Ohhh.

 **Joe:** *raises eyebrow  & sits across from her* oh indeed.

 **Iris:** if I was still with him, nothing you said could stop me from dating him.

 **Joe:** Is that so?

 **Iris:** I'm allowed to make my own relationship choices.

 **Joe:** So why aren't you running back to him telling him you made a mistake?

 **Iris:** *slumps in on herself* I've been trying to figure that out all evening. *looks up at him* Did you know Barry had feelings for me?

 **Joe:** *sighs  & finally nods* yeah

 **Iris:** for how long?

 **Joe:** long. Soon after he moved in with us probably.

 **Iris:** And you didn't think to tell me? *getting angry*

 **Joe:** it wasn't my place to tell, Iris

 **Iris:** I just...don't know what to feel right now. Barry is my BEST FRIEND. Things will be awkward now between us, regardless of what happens next.

 **Joe:** eh...not unless you feel the same way.

 **Iris:** dad-

 **Joe:** how DO you feel about Barry?

 **Iris:** he's my best friend.

 **Joe:** I know. But is that all he is?

 **Iris:** *sigh* I rly like Eddie, dad

 **Joe:** *rubs forehead* so you've said

 **Iris:** but if I get back together w him now, every time I see Barry I'm going to feel guilty bc I KNOW it'll hurt him to see us together

 **Joe:** *mutters* it'll hurt ME to see you together

 **Iris:** *oblivious*

 **Joe:** Didn't you just say it's up to you to make your own relationship choices?

 **Iris:** Well, yeah...but this is different.

 **Joe:** How?

 **Iris:** it's BARRY. It would feel like betraying one half of myself.

 **Joe:** *sad smile* so how do you feel about him?

 **Iris:** *hesitantly looks up* I think I might love him.

 **Joe:** *reaches hand across to hold hers* I think you should tell him that.

 **Iris:** *jaw drops* he'd never believe me. Not after my waterworks over my break up with Eddie. It's only been a few hours. Maybe I don't really love him like that. Maybe I just don't want to hurt him bc he's my best friend.

 **Joe:** Now, now, don't go second guessing yourself. And don't act on assumptions either. You'd be surprised what that boy would be willing to believe when it comes to how you feel about him.

 **Iris:** *sinks back into chair* well I don't know. Maybe I'll know better the next time I see him.

 **Joe:** you're in luck then. He's coming over dinner.

 **Iris:** WHAT? Since when?!

 **Joe:** I just thought of it. *gets up to call Barry*

 **Iris:** dad, wait, no-

 **Joe:** *holds up finger as he starts to walk away* you can thank me later.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilot AU. Another take on Barry confessing his feelings to Iris after seeing her with Eddie. Part 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me why parts 1 & 2 are in script form, but parts 3 & 4 (warning! lol) are written as narrative. As best as I can remember, I did it because I wanted to get more into their heads for the resolution and that's harder to do when you're just writing dialogue.

The moment Barry walked through the front door, before he even caught her eye, she knew her dad had been right. There was no reason for her to doubt the gut feeling that had been flickering inside her ever since Barry had told her how he felt about her.

After tossing his coat haphazardly over the post at the base of the staircase and doing nothing when it fell to the floor, Barry turned towards the living room, towards her, and blushed when he realized she’d been watching him.

“H-Hey, Iris,” he cleared his throat and briefly avoided her gaze.

Her heart fluttered.

“Hey Barry,” she said softly, like a mother to her child, OR - she found herself thinking - like lovers wrapped up in each other beneath the sheets in the early morning.

Either way, Barry sensed the switch in the tone of her voice. She could tell by the way his lips twitched and fought a smile, probably as unsure of what was happening as she had been earlier.

Joe cleared his throats loudly from the kitchen table, startling them both out of their reverie of each other.

“Dinner’s ready,” he said, his tone giving nothing away, his face a mix of amusement and knowing pleasure.

Barry and Iris hustled over to the table and sat down with Joe, trying to go about eating and talking as if nothing monumental had been discussed that day. For his part, Joe offered very little in conversation. He wasn’t staring at them the whole time, but he was hyper aware of how every brush of the fingers - passing food - and every lingering stare, be it to the eyes or lips - was broken by a “what?” Or “something wrong?”

By the end of the excruciatingly slow meal, everyone was eager to leave the table. Joe got up first and volunteered to clear the table, refusing to let either of them help. So, feeling helpless, Barry and Iris stood up and walked into the living room, bumping into each other once, failing to find their voice more than that.

Pained by the silence, Joe spoke up from the kitchen.

“It’s nice outside. Why don’t you guys take a walk?”

Unable to form a protest and not sure if they wanted to, Barry and Iris went out the front door and closed it behind them. Joe prayed they’d be gone a while - though not TOO long or he’d worry - and that when they returned they would be together. As a couple. So his dream of the last fifteen years of a wedding between the two of them could finally start to become a reality.

Or at least be heading in that direction.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pilot AU. Another take on Barry confessing his feelings to Iris after seeing her with Eddie. Part 4.

“Think he was trying to get us alone together?” He asked to break the silence.

“Is that so hard to do?” She asked genuinely. “I mean, we ARE best friends. Being alone together is pretty much our favorite thing to do.”

Barry felt the heat rise in his cheeks.

“That’s not-”

“No, I know what you meant,” she assured him. Unlike that fateful day nine months ago, he actually felt like she did.

“Yeah?” He asked hesitantly, wanting to be sure.

“Mhmm.”

“How’s that?” He ventured.

She smiled. “Because I know you.”

“You didn’t know nine months ago,” he found himself saying and then wished he hadn’t.

Iris stopped, and turned to face him.

“Iris-”

“Nine months ago you liking me as more than a friend was a foreign concept.”

“Now it’s not?”

“Now it’s not.”

“How’s Eddie?” He asked, needing to get that out of the way.

Iris shrugged.

“’M not sure. Probably still sad, but I haven’t spoken with him.”

Barry’s brows furrowed.

“You haven’t?”

She shook her head. “Nope.”

“Why not?”

“Because we broke up, and I decided it was a good thing.”

“It was?”

She rolled her eyes.

“Are you going to question all of my decisions, Bartholomew?” She raised an eyebrow, daring him to do so again.

The color only rose in his cheeks again. She found herself wanting to kiss him to make it fade back to normal.

“Iris,” he said, and she knew he’d said more. But this word had emphasis. This tone said he caught her staring at his lips again and he needed an explanation because his mind was imploding.

Her eyes flickered to his.

“You wouldn’t be a rebound, Barry. I broke up with Eddie, not the other way around.”

Barry tried to remind himself how to form words.

“But uh, that was for friendship reasons. It was a misunderstanding between us.”

She nodded once.

“That is why I broke up with him,” she allowed. “But…it’s not why we STAYED broken up.”

“Why did you?”

She licked her lips, telling herself she could not let her gaze drop down anymore before finishing this conversation.

“Because you gave me a lot to think about this afternoon, Barry Allen. I didn’t want to act until I knew for sure how I felt about it.”

“And how DO you feel about it?”

She laughed, because he was doing it again, questioning every word she said. She supposed he was allowed it. He’d spent 15 years thinking she’d never look at him this way. It had taken her a few hours lost in thought and one look at him after that to know she would have long ago.

“I feel like Eddie is great, and I am still a little sad that it ended so suddenly.”

“But?”

“But when you walked through the door tonight I felt something.”

“Yeah?” He could barely catch his breath.

“Yeah.”

She draped her arms around his neck and moved in closer. He was tense even as he set his hands on her waist; he was warm too. Perspiration dotted his forehead.

“What did you feel?”

She swallowed hard and prepared to take the leap.

“The most intense butterflies I’ve ever felt in my life.”

He told himself not to faint.

“This isn’t a dream?” He asked.

She shook her head and pulled his down to her, brushing her nose against his and inhaling his scent.

“Not a dream.”

His arms wrapped around her snugly, not tense; relaxed, comfortable, familiar.

Iris angled her head and arched up on her tip toes meeting his lips in a tender kiss.

“I love you, Barry,” she whispered when they parted.

He pulled back enough to look into her eyes and then cradled her face in his hands.

“You’re sure?” She nodded. “This isn’t sympathy or pity or guilt or-”

She kissed him again to silence him. She made the kiss go deeper and congratulated herself when he took control of the kiss and wove his fingers into her hair.

This time when they parted, no uncertainty was left in his eyes.

“I love you, Iris,” he whispered.

She nodded and smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist as she laid her head on his chest.

“I know.”

She felt his breath on her neck and couldn’t contain the ripple of goosebumps that flooded her skin. She snuggled her face into his sweater and thrilled in the feel of his hands enclosing her tighter over her back. She could feel his smiling into her hair and started to grin. She was happier than she thought was possible, which was ironic considering she’d just broken up with her boyfriend earlier that day.

“I’m in love with my best friend.”

She giggled into his shirt and then lifted her head, her eyes glittering as they bore into his.

“What’s better than being in love with your best friend?”

Barry managed to get his wide smile under control and sobered slightly so he could speak.

“Having them love you back,” he said.

Then he bent his head and kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes this particular mini-series. I hope you enjoyed it. :P


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a private moment (and without giving too much away), Barry says goodbye to Iris before going to sacrifice himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this was written before that recent s3 finale clip was released of Barry saying goodbye to everyone at once. The assumption here is Barry knew ahead of time he'd have to sacrifice himself and hadn't told anyone, but now on the day of, he tells Iris.

“Iris, I want you to know that I love you. I love you more than anything. I can’t remember a time when I didn’t love you, because loving you, knowing you, has changed my life.”

Iris’s eyes widened. Barry’s romantic love confessions were nothing new, but there was something about the way he said it now that made her nervous.

“Barry…” she warned. “What are you going to do?”

He took a breath, brought her fingers to his lips and kissed each one. She saw tears start to roll down his cheeks.

“Barry-” she choked.

When he raised his head and looked at her, she knew it was something terrible. His eyes were shining and a tragic smile decorated his face. She knew in that moment she was going to lose him.

“I’m going to save you,” he said solemnly, a vow she didn’t doubt he would keep.

“Bar-”

Then he kissed her, breaking off her protests, questions and inevitable tears. He kissed her with a passion that consumed, that poured out all his love for her. His desperation to keep this moment was evident in the way he held her; tight, unwavering, afraid to let go.

“I love you,” she said when he pulled away, so he wouldn’t have to ask.

His sad smile never wavered as he forced himself to release her and leave the room. She felt the cold the minute he was gone. A distinct chill she knew she would never recover from until she could feel his warmth surround her again.

She lifted her trembling fingers to her lips and traced where the pressure of Barry’s mouth still hummed lightly against her skin.

Nothing recently warranted Barry’s behavior just now, but she knew it was no fluke. He wasn’t having a mood swing or caught up in the nightmare of her dying the very next day.

He had a plan, and all of them were in the dark. He was going to leave them.

She crumpled to the floor, covered her mouth, and let the tears fall.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. AU 3x12. Cisco talks to Barry about his denial regarding Iris's potential future death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written after I saw the sneak for 3x12 (and read inksmudge's analysis of the scene) where Iris is having a meltdown and Barry is failing at reassuring her. I really thought Barry was going to be the one to fall apart in the episode, so this is an instance where he could have.

**Cisco:** Listen, Barry...I know you don't want to hear this, and I'm not saying we should give up by any means. I'm not giving up. None of us are. But-

 **Barry:** Cisco-

 **Cisco:** *holds up hands* You have to acknowledge that Iris's fears are valid. That there is a possibility we might not be able to change the future.

 **Barry:** No.

 **Cisco:** Barry.

 **Barry:** No. I mean, yes, okay, her fears are valid. I'm scared too. But I can't - I CAN'T let myself believe it's even a remote possibility that I can't stop...her death from happening. I CAN'T.

 **Cisco:** *sigh*

 **Barry:** Because if I do, then...*voice breaks, tears well up* then how am I supposed to keep going, Cisco? How am I supposed to keep trying to find a way to stop it from happening if I let myself accept the possibility that no matter what I do, I'm going to lose her anyway. I can't...LOSE anyone else, Cisco. I can't.

 **Cisco:** Barry-

 **Barry:** NO. I have to be strong for Iris. I have to be strong for everybody. I'm the Flash. I need to find a way to keep this from happening. If I don't...I'm not worthy to wear this suit. And I won't. *leaves*


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S3 finale(ish). Barry realizes he needs to go back in time and save Eddie because the Reverse Flash is crucial to the timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A severe response to sendtherain's response to an ask on tumblr that Barry might realize RF needs to be in the timeline and so will go back in time and save Eddie in the hopes that he’ll break up with Iris and marry who he was supposed to in order to make sure Eobard is born. A whole bunch of angsty westallen in this one.

He approached her slowly, knew she had to be told, knew too that she would know something was up before he got there. She always knew before he said a word.

“What is it?” she asked when he was mere feet away.

“I have to go back,” he said.

Simple. Straightforward. No beating around the bush. Not this time.

“Go back? Go back whe-?” She stopped, confusion turning to comprehension. He’d stopped wondering how she could connect the dots so quickly long ago. “NO.”

He sighed and nodded once. “Yes.”

“BARRY.”

“I have to,” he said, holding her fierce gaze with one just as intense.

“But WHY? And DON’T say this is about me. I die in the future, not the past.”

“I know.”

“Then what reason could you possibly have-?”

“I have to bring him back.”

“WHO?” she demanded, clearly at a loss. He couldn’t blame her. This one was harder.

“HIM.” His eyes started to darken. “I have to bring back…the man who-”

Iris nearly choked. “The Reverse Flash? The man who killed your MOTHER? Who is still out there somewhere? Or, how can he be? He was ERASED.”

Barry ran a hand through his hair.

“I don’t fully understand it either, but the Legends have filled me in some - Professor Stein especially.”

“Professor Stein…” She said it to herself, trying to figure out for herself the words tumbling out of Barry’s mouth.

“There’s a spear of destiny. It can change reality. He’s trying to change his reality. He still exists now somehow, but this…black speedster is chasing him, I guess. I don’t know all the details.”

Iris looked up at him, her eyes searching his for an answer he didn’t know.

“I don’t know what damage will be caused if he uses this spear himself, but I know I can stop it, and maybe stop what is happening to us - to YOU - now if I go back and save him. Save Eddie. Stop Eddie from…”

Iris swallowed hard. It was enough to make him stop. Her bottom lip trembled.

“But… But that means we won’t-”

“We WILL. Eventually.” He ran his thumb across her chin, gently cupping the nape of her neck in his other hand.

“Barry-”

“You said we always find each other, remember?”

She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.

“But when would that happen?” Her eyes open and watered. She wouldn’t look away from him. “Barry, I am fiercely loyal.”

“I know.”

“As much now as I was then.”

“I know,” he said gently. Her voice was rising.

“I had feelings for you. Strong feelings. But I REFUSED to let that sway me. Because I loved Eddie too, and I was HIS girlfriend, not yours.”

Barry swallowed but said nothing. He knew. He remembered.

“Barry, as terrible as the grief was when Eddie died, and as long as it took me to move past it. His death…made a way for us. If that happened…I…” She paused, not wanting to say the words. “I might have married. No, I would have. I know I would have. The only thing that would have stopped it would’ve been Eddie breaking it off. There’s no way I would have.”

“But he did, remember?” His fingers sank into her hair.

“Until he took it back!” She took his hands in hers and held them to her chest. “Barry, don’t do this. Don’t erase everything we have again, unless you’re absolutely sure it’s worth it.”

One tear on each side made its way down his cheeks.

“I’m sure, Iris. I have to do this.” Her shaky breaths were nearly his undoing. “I’m just going to have to trust that he’ll break things off - sooner rather than later, and that he’ll find the first future Mrs. Eddie Thawne, and everything will set into place the way it’s supposed to.”

Tears welled up again.

“I’m scared.”

He swallowed. “I know.” He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Me too.”

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you,” he replied, earnest, sincere, always truthful when it came to his love.

He felt her tears dribble onto his shirt, soaking the material.

She choked back a sob.

“I don’t want to wake up and not have your ring on my finger.”

The lump in his throat wouldn’t go down. What could he tell her? He had no clue how things would look when he got back to this moment in time.

“Just trust that our love is enough, Iris,” he said with more steady reassurance than he was feeling. “If we’re meant to be together, one way or another, we’ll find each other.” He let her pull back, swiped away her still flowing tears. “You’ll come home to me.”

She gave a shaky sigh but couldn’t bring herself to nod.

“C'mere.” He urged her closer and she eagerly went into his arms, letting the tears flow freely into his sweater. He rubbed soothing circles across the width of her back.

“Don’t go until tomorrow,” she finally said, her voice weary, pulled from the depths of her soul.

“Iris-”

“PLEASE, Barry.” She lifted her head and met his gaze. “Give me one more day where I willingly, openly want to tell the world that I’m yours and no one else’s, and that if I’m to die, I want to die married to you.”

His emotions best fiercely inside him. If any words were to sway him, it would be those. He had to remain strong though. So much was at stake, and more would fall if he did nothing.

So he only nodded and lowered his lips, sealing the promise with a kiss, vowing to himself and to her that with everything that he had in him, he would save everyone and he would find his way back to her.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3x16. Barry exchanges words with H.R. and Iris before going into the speed force to save Wally - and sacrifice himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the 3x16 promo. (Written before the ep aired.)

They all gave something of a good luck gesture. A nod, a look, a baited breath. Iris followed him into the hall even, but when he turned to face her, she couldn’t form a single word.

“I’m gonna find Wally. I’m gonna get him back.”

She didn’t say anything, even after that, and he didn’t know what to do next. Things hadn’t been the same since Wally had been taken from them, since Iris had broken off their engagement, since Savitar had crawled out of the speed force. They were like strangers living in the same house.

Iris stepped back, creating space for him, still silent. He figured that was his cue, so he started walking again, heading toward the speed lab.

He stopped suddenly when he found HR leaning against a table, juggling two circular objects in his hands. Barry wondered why he hadn’t been with the others.

“Oh, hey, BA. You ready to go? Ready to bring our Wallace back?”

His tone was light, cheerful as ever, but Barry could see the unspoken seriousness in his eyes, the desperation to have his protege he’d become quite attached to in his line of vision again.

“Whatever hell Wally’s trapped in, I’m going to get him back,” he assured him, just as he had all the others.

Just before heading into the tunnel, an idea came to him. He turned to HR and cane to stand in front of him.

“Can you promise me something?”

HR blinked.

“Well, s-sure, BA. What do you need me to do?“

“When Wally comes out of that tunnel, I need you to keep training him. Make sure he’s ready to save Iris because he still is the only one who can.”

HR’s brows furrowed, but he nodded.

“Sure, BA. Nothing is like more than to train young Wallace.”

Barry forced a smile but HR turned away, probably well aware that his team leader was hiding something he didn’t want to reveal. He didn’t press.

“Barry!” Iris called, strutting into the room before he could take another step. Conveniently, HR had faded away into the background.

Barry held his breath and tensed, wondering what else she might need and what he could say.

Iris came to a halt in front of him and presumably forgot what she came there for.

“Be careful,” she said at last to which Barry forced another tight smile and rigid nod.

“Goodbye, Iris,” he said, not meaning for it to sound so final, but he knew it did.

He could’ve sworn she flinched at his words and the tone of them, but she presumed a journalist’s air to avoid the spilling of emotions.

“How are you going to do it exactly?” Barry’s brows furrowed, so she continued. “Find Wally and free him. It sounds like he has to be in Savitar’s place for some reason.”

“Someone has to be there,” he agreed. “But it doesn’t have to be Wally.”

The implications of what he was saying made Iris reach for his arm when he tried to leave again.

“Barry, NO.”

Her eyes were filled with tears, but he managed to keep his at bay.

“You can’t just take his place. There has to be another way.”

Barry’s forced smile was starting to require serious effort to maintain.

“You pulled me out once before,” he said. “You’ll do it again.”

He didn’t explain how because he didn’t know himself, but either way he knew he’d be doing more good trapped in a hellish place in the speed force rather than out here where he was failing to change headlines and causing damage to his relationships in the process.

Iris’s lips parted, but no more words tumbled out.

Barry sped off into the speed force, determined to save Wally from the fate he’d created and hope that on Wally’s return, he could save Iris in his stead.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. Post 3x15. Barry breaks things off with Iris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written before 3x16 aired. 
> 
> This was initially going to be part of a super angsty 3x15/16 multi-chap I had in my head following 3x15. But then I wasn't as depressed after 3x16, so I didn't feel the need to write it. Lol. So, since this isn't technically a preview to a fic anymore...here you go! :P

**Iris:** Are you okay?

 **Barry:** *nods* I'm fine.

 **Iris:** Look, maybe we should talk about...

 **Barry:** *looks up* what?

 **Iris:** You know...

 **Barry:** Oh. About you taking off your engagement ring.

 **Iris:** Yeah. That.

 **Barry:** I don't know what you want me to say, Iris. You took off your ring. It's usually pretty straightforward when an engagement ring is taken off.

 **Iris:** I don't want to break up.

 **Barry:** You just don't want to be engaged.

 **Iris:** Not right now. Not for the reason you proposed...

 **Barry:** *sigh* Iris, please, just...

 **Iris:** Barry...*voice cracks*

 **Barry:** I don't want to lose you. But...I can't have you, no one can, if you're not alive.

 **Iris:** *swallows* I'm not saying you can't protect me. I want to live too.

 **Barry:** I know. And I understand I shouldn't have proposed for the reasons that I did. I get that. Nothing could have hammered that into me more than you taking off your ring.

 **Iris:** Then what?

 **Barry:** I can't promise you that my number one priority isn't always going to be saving your life. No matter the cost.

 **Iris:** Even if the cost is our relationship?

 **Barry:** What good is a tainted relationship?

 **Iris:** *closes eyes* Barry. I didn't mean-

 **Barry:** I'm going to save your life. And then you're going to find someone pure *breath catches* that...that will love you the way you deserve and put your happiness above everything else.

 **Iris:** Even my safety?

 **Barry:** *doesn't respond*

 **Iris:** And what if I die in two months? We're going to spend that whole time at an awkward distance? That's how my life with you is going to end?

 **Barry:** We can't just...go back to the way things were. You know that as well as I do.

 **Iris:** It will take time, but-

 **Barry:** Time is something we don't have, Iris! Savitar is out there every day, trying to stop me from saving you, scaring the hell out of me telling me the truth that I - that we ALL know. You dying? I won't get over it. I won't ever. I'll go dark before that happens or I'll die. That's it.

 **Iris:** Then let me be HERE for you. *reaches for him, but he steps out of reach* Don't shut me out.

 **Barry:** You can be there for the Flash when he's trying to save your life.

 **Iris:** *barely holding back tears*

 **Barry:** But I, me, Barry Allen...I can't give you what you want in a relationship right now. Maybe not ever. I can't be the guy you need. I can't make you happy. And if this happens again, if someone who hates me comes after you again, I will react the exact same way. I know I will. Because losing you is too much to walk away from. *takes a breath* Besides, I know you regret it all.

 **Iris:** That's not true.

 **Barry:** Me asking you to move in with me, me proposing...I moved too fast, and you got swept up in the moment and said yes. Just like Joe said you would do if Eddie had gotten through his proposal. And years from now, when you're with someone else, you won't be wishing you'd tried to make things work with me. You'll be glad I saved your life and then got the hell out of your life.

 **Iris:** Barry, I LOVE you. I want to be your wife.

 **Barry:** Iris, STOP. *trying rly hard not to cry* You don't want to be married to me. Okay? You don't. I'm not who you thought I was and that's never going to change. I'm not going to change. We are NOT supposed to end up together. We tried. And Oliver's warning to me proved truer than ever.

 **Iris:** And what warning was that? *getting desperate*

 **Barry:** Guys like us don't get the girl.

 **Iris:** *voice breaks* You won't even try?

 **Barry:** *barely holding it together* How? By going home with you? By sleeping in the same bed with you, eating meals with you, seeing you in the same space, and knowing I've failed you in the worst possible way and that I'm going to keep doing it? I can't do that, Iris. I'm failing everybody enough and I don't even live with them.

 **Iris:** So, what, you're just going to kick me out?

 **Barry:** Of course not. I got the loft for us, but everything I've done with it has been for you. To give you the home you deserve. I'm not going to take that from you. I can't.

 **Iris:** So this is it. *swallows*

 **Barry:** *doesn't respond*

 **Iris:** Fine. But you're the one who ended it, not me.

 **Barry:** *tears run down cheeks* I know. I'm responsible for all of it.

 **Iris:** *starts to cry, so turns away  & leaves*

 **Barry:** *sits down and puts face in hands*

 **Joe:** She won't find someone better than you, Barry.

 **Barry:** *looks up at Joe walking into the room*

 **Joe:** You love her more than life, and you'd do anything to protect her. Where is she going to find another guy like that?

 **Barry:** *sigh* I love her too much, Joe. Let her find a guy that loves her just enough.

 **Joe:** She'll never be happy.

 **Barry:** She will. *looks up at Joe's disapproving gaze* I'm not making her happy right now, Joe. Okay? I'm not. I was a fool to think that if I just had the chance, if she'd just see me the way I saw her that I could be everything she ever wanted and needed.

 **Joe:** You ARE everything she wants and needs. She loves you, Barry.

 **Barry:** Love isn't always enough. It's not this time, and it won't be ever again.

 **Joe:** So, what? After you save her, you're just going to walk out of her life? What makes you thinks she'll leave Central City? She loves her job. And you - you're the savior of the city. I know you won't leave. It'll be strained and awkward if the two of you don't work things out. I know she won't get over you, and you'll NEVER get over her.

 **Barry:** I don't WANT to.

 **Joe:** Then FIGHT FOR HER. Don't sentence both of you to a life of misery. What you think right now isn't how it is. You're letting your emotions guide your decisions. Sometimes that's great. This is not one of those times. And I sure as hell am not going to say yes to any other man who wants to marry my daughter.

 **Barry:** You'd say yes to me? After what I did? After I didn't ask you?

 **Joe:** In a heartbeat.

 **Barry:** *blinks* *sinks back into chair*

 **Joe:** Go get her, Bear. You two need each other, and not just as friends. Your connection runs deeper than that. I know you can't really let go of her, no matter what you tell yourself. And she won't be able to let go of you either. Don't force both of you to be miserable.

 **Barry:** She has a life without me, Joe.

 **Joe:** And it's fuller with you in it. Those nine months when you were in a coma? She barely survived it. And that was when you were just friends. The rest of her life without you? *sighs* Don't make her do that, Barry.

 **Barry:** I can't go back to the way things were. Every time I look at her I'm reminded of how much I've failed her. If I'm going to save her, I need reassurance that I can. I'm not going to get that from her ever again.

 **Joe:** *raises eyebrows* Because your relationship is all about you, huh?

 **Barry:** *closes eyes* Joe-

 **Joe:** Think about Iris.

 **Barry:** I AM thinking about Iris. This is what's best for her! I was not the only thing that made her happy. You and Wally make her happy. Her JOB makes her happy. Helping the Flash makes her happy. She doesn't need Barry Allen to have a full life. Okay? She doesn't.

 **Joe:** She does. I know you can't see it right now, but she does. You're meant to be with my daughter. You screwed up, but that doesn't mean it has to be over. It shouldn't be over. Find a way to fix this that doesn't involve breaking my daughter's heart. *sighs  & goes to leave* Life is too damn short.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. 3x16. Iris confronts Barry about knowing he might have to sacrifice himself by going into the speed force to save Wally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written before 3x16 aired.
> 
> There's also the assumption here that Jesse was the one who ended up staying in the speed force to get Wally out, since that was a theory floating around at the time.

**Iris:** You knew going in, didn't you? You knew someone would have to stay.

**Barry:** I knew.

**Iris:** you knew to get Wally out, you would have to stay.

**Barry:** Yeah.

**Iris:** How could you?

**Barry:** *confused* Huh?

**Iris:** How could you do that? To me? *shoves at his chest* To ALL of us??

**Barry:** Because I DESERVED it, Iris. Because Wally needed to be saved. I lost Wally. I gave Savitar the genius idea to use Wally to get out of the speed force. Me, I did that. Your future, your DEATH, it's on MY hands. Besides, you took off your ring. There was nothing holding me here. Saving Wally would have redeemed me.

**Iris:** it would have been HELL, Barry.

**Barry:** I know. I felt it when I was in there. But after everything I've caused, it's a small price to pay. Villains keep coming after me, after the people that I love. There's no reason for them to do that ever again if I'm stuck in some hell for the rest of eternity. You all would be SAFE.

**Iris:** You can't just...make a snap decision like that. We NEED you.

**Barry:** *laughs* HOW? WHAT decision have I made since I got back from Flashpoint has been right for ANY of you?

**Iris:** Barry, I love you. *tries to step closer, but he backs away*

**Barry:** I lost Jesse too. *throws object across the room* I FAIL all of you constantly. WHY won't you let me go back?

**Iris:** Barry, you're only human. You can't keep blaming yourself-

**Barry:** I can and I will. Because I'M at fault. No one else. Me. I just let myself believe I wasn't for a while because you sounded so damn sure that I thought it was possible.

**Iris:** It IS. Barry-

**Barry:** No. Just... I can't be around you right now, Iris.

**Iris:** *voice breaks* What?

**Barry:** I'll grab some stuff from the loft  & crash at Cisco's when I'm feeling more in control of myself, but I can't be around you. Whenever I look at you, I see all the times I've failed you. You trying to reassure me only makes things worse. So just... I have to go. I'm sorry. *leaves*

**Iris:** *gasp-cry  & then full-on sobbing*


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-series. Barry agrees to sing for Iris on her 16th birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written before 3x17 aired.
> 
> This was actually a prompt (to use the line: "You want me to do WHAT?"). Normally I wouldn't include something like that on my sideblog, since the purpose of my side blog is to post little things that just pop into my head when I'm not near a computer. But since this was so short, I decided to reblog it onto there and so I'm posting it here as well.

“You want me to do WHAT?”

Iris rolled her eyes at his gawking expression.

“Don’t give me that. It’s not that hard.”

“Iris. I don’t DO that. Not in front of people, and not that many either. Plus, singing is not my forte.”

She snorted. “Says the guy who manages to reach alto, tenor, and when he’s feeling especially bold, soprano.“ His mouth started to open as red colored his face, but she ignored it. “Though I don’t advise the latter for your first karaoke. I know how your voice starts to squeak when you’re nervous, and that’s just from talking.”

He felt hot prickles erupt all over his body and wondered how she didn’t pick up on his squeaks that happened fairly frequently whenever she complimented him or came into whatever room he was in donning a new dress or hairstyle.

“I sing in the SHOWER, Iris. Where water drowns out the sound, and I don’t have to look at people.”

“Come ON, Barry,” she pleaded, taking his hands and clutching them tightly. “More than half the people will be drunk and not listening. And I’ll be right up front for moral support.”

“That exactly what I’m afraid of,” he muttered under his breath.

“I’d do it with you, but you and I BOTH know I can’t carry a tune. Besides, this way you can be doing it FOR me. As a gift!”

“Iris…”

“You won’t have to worry about forgetting your lines either, because they’ll be right there on the screen. And who knows? If it goes well, you may want to do it again.”

He glared. “I WON’T. Once will be more than enough for me.”

Her eyes lit up before he could catch himself and take back what he’d said.

“Will implies a yes in the future,” she began excitedly.

“Iris…”

“So that means you’ll do it.” The look he gave her said otherwise, but she kept going. “Because it’s the only thing I want for my sixteenth birthday - besides a car, which my dad is unlikely to get me. I want you to sing to me, Barry. Sing with all your heart because I’m your best friend in the world. If any girl deserves a song from you, it’s me.”

He sighed. Singing something platonic to the girl he was in love with was almost more agonizing than singing anywhere but in the shower where he’d thought until now that no one could hear him as well as see him.

“Afterwards we can go bowling and get pizza and forget the whole thing if you want.”

He looked down at her, hopeful grin, deep, dark eyes, and everything he’d longed for and loved since the day he met her. How could he not give her everything her heart desired? Especially when it was in his reach and she specifically asked for it.

“Pleeeease?” She added sweetly, batting her eyelashes for good measure.

He laughed, her over-the-top action making him abandon his fear for the time being.

“Alright, Iris West, I will sing karaoke for you on your birthday.”

She squealed and jumped in his arms, and he held her close, breathing in the scent of her hair. Suddenly it all seemed worth it.

“I’m sure you’ll love it,” she assured him, beaming when he set her back down on her feet. “I know you will.”

He doubted that very much, but because her smile was infectious, and he didn’t want to see it go away, he said “maybe” with a grin and indulged in her lingering smile, her hands holding his tightly again.

“Where are you going?” he asked, mid-smile, mid-frown when she started to flit away from him.

“I’m going to tell my dad. He’ll be SO excited.”

His face fell. JOE watch him make a fool in front of a crowd during a karaoke night? He couldn’t possibly be any more fond of the idea than he was.

“Iris, I don’t think-”

He tried to pull her back, but she was already at the door.

“Thanks so much for this, Barry. You’re the best.”

And then she was gone and he was bracing himself against the nearest sturdy surface, wondering what the hell he’d gotten himself into.


	32. The Three List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. Barry brings up Iris's "three list" after her comment about Oliver during the (s3) crossover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this I really really was planning on putting it to narrative and writing a legit oneshot for it. Or sticking it in HMBA in some shape or form. But I've pretty much abandoned either of those possibilities, so I think it's safe to put it here. :P 
> 
> And even if I do end up writing it as a narrative oneshot, I'm sure it won't be EXACTLY the same. Just like the HR-asking-Iris-Out script/narrative didn't end up being exactly identical. ;)

 

 **Barry:** Hey, Iris?

 **Iris:** Yeah, hun?

 **Barry:** Do you remember when you were with Eddie  & you told me about your 3's list?

 **Iris:** My 3's list?

 **Barry:** Yeah, you know, three guys you could cheat on Eddie with.

 **Iris:** *snorts* oh, right. My 3 list.

 **Barry:** You don't still HAVE that, do you?

 **Iris:** *blinks* What?

 **Barry:** Your 3 list. Do you still have it?

 **Iris:** Uh...probably somewhere. Why?

 **Barry:** *clears throat* I was just wondering if Oliver was still on it.

 **Iris:** *smirks  & crawls over to him* Babe, you know that's not a serious thing, right?

 **Barry:** what do you mean?

 **Iris:** *laughs* even if Oliver had given my fangirl self the time of day when I was with Eddie, I wouldn't have slept with him.

 **Barry:** *blinks* you wouldn't have?

 **Iris:** *laughs* Who do you think I am, Bear? You think 'he's on my three list!' would've sufficed if Eddie had caught us in bed together?

 **Barry:** *blushes fiercely* No, I guess not.

 **Iris:** *cups face* Babe, you've got nothing to worry about. *kisses him* You're the only one I want.

 **Barry:** *after many kisses  & sweet nothings whispered* But is Oliver still--

 **Iris:** *rolls eyes  & gets off him* oh, for crying out loud.

 **Barry:** Wait, Iris, I didn't mean-

 **Iris:** You most certainly did. *starts to walk away*

 **Barry:** *panics* Iris-

 **Iris:** Calm down. I'll be right back. *dashes up the stairs  & comes back 10 minutes later* Found it!

 **Barry:** *shifts towards her, eyes wide* What did you... *spots piece of paper she's holding* Oh.

 **Iris:** *hands paper over* Take a look for yourself.

 **Barry:** *scans list of names  & frowns* He's still on it.

 **Iris:** Mhmm.

 **Barry:** This doesn't make me feel any better, Iris.

 **Iris:** *crosses arms* that's the original list. I only updated it once, a couple months after I'd moved in with Eddie.

 **Barry:** *still frowning* where's that one?

 **Iris:** *makes circling motion with her finger*

 **Barry:** *checks the other side* This one looks pretty much the same. I don't see-- *jaw drops*

 **Iris:** *starts to grin* See something you like, hun?

 **Barry:** Am...Am I...? *squeaks*

 **Iris:** *nods* Mhmm.

 **Barry:** I'm in the number 2 spot!

 **Iris:** That's one above Oliver, I believe.

 **Barry:** *still gawking* I don't understand.

 **Iris:** *comes  & sits next to him on the couch* After you told me how you felt when I was with Eddie, I had a lot of feelings that I didn't know how to deal with. Then when Eddie got all secretive on me I started thinking about you even more, and how my best friend would NEVER keep secrets from me the way my boyfriend was doing.

 **Barry:** *winces* sarcasm is warranted.

 **Iris:** in the past. *waves it off*

 **Barry:** *swallows hard  & nods*

 **Iris:** That night when I came back to my dad's  & you were there reassuring me, I felt like that was a safe place to put them. My feelings for you.

 **Barry:** On your 3 list?

 **Iris:** *nods* On my 3 list.

 **Barry:** Did Eddie ever see it?

 **Iris:** *laughs* Are you kidding? If Eddie had seen the updated version, he would've figured out what was up right away, even before I did.

 **Barry:** And what was up?

 **Iris:** *smiles  & gently kisses him* I was in love with my best friend.

 **Barry:** *has warm fuzzies* Iris...

 **Iris:** So, you can keep that if you like. Oliver's name is still on it - BENEATH yours though. I don't have a need for it anymore. I haven't looked at it until today in over two years.

 **Barry:** Yeah?

 **Iris:** *nuzzles  & kisses* yeah. You're all I want, Bear. If I can't have you, there's no one else I want. Not even a one night stand with a celebrity.

 **Barry:** *smiles*

 **Iris:** Do YOU have a 3 list? *raises eyebrows*

 **Barry:** WHAT? *squeaks*

 **Iris:** You heard me.

 **Barry:** Iris.

 **Iris:** BARRY.

 **Barry:** *sighs  & then laughs* I have a 1 list.

 **Iris:** *eyebrow furrow* What's a 1 list?

 **Barry:** *pulls out wallet  & digs out tiny scrap of paper inside & hands it to her* Same thing as a 3 list. Except mine only has 1 name on it.

 **Iris:** *jaw drops when she reads it* I'M the only name on your 3 list??

 **Barry:** *grins  & pulls her close* Yep.

 **Iris:** But of all he gorgeous celebrities, even SCIENCE NERDS, you only chose--

 **Barry:** You're the only one I've wanted since the day that I met you.

 **Iris:** *teary-eyed* Barry...

 **Barry:** Getting a chance with you? 10 times better than any hook up with ANY celebrity.

 **Iris:** *sighs contently  & kisses him* I love you, Barry Allen.

 **Barry:** I love you, Iris West.

 **Iris:** *nuzzles  & pulls away after a while* So what are you going to do with my 3 list?

 **Barry:** Give it back to you. *hands it over* You decide what to do with it.

 **Iris:** *grins* Mmk. *pecks him in the cheek, stands up  & heads to the roaring fireplace*

 **Barry:** Wait, Iris, what are you doing?! *speeds over*

 **Iris:** Getting rid of it. I don't need it anymore.

 **Barry:** Well, maybe you should keep it. You know, as a keepsake.

 **Iris:** *eyes him suspiciously* Why do you want it?

 **Barry:** *I* don't want it. It's yours. I gave it back to you. So you--

 **Iris:** BARRY.

 **Barry:** *swallows* I mean, you ranked me ABOVE Oliver, so...

 **Iris:** OHMYGOD. *rolls eyes  & shoves it into his hand* You keep it. It'll be YOUR keepsake. *walks back to the couch & sits down*

 **Barry:** It's not really MINE, so--

 **Iris:** *gives him THE LOOK* one more word, Barry, and I WILL throw it to the flames. Not even your superspeed will stop me.

 **Barry:** *nods  & swallows* Right. *tucks paper into pocket & comes to sit next to her* So...

 **Iris:** *raises eyebrow*

 **Barry:** Now what?

 **Iris:** *irritation fades away  & she pulls him close, kissing him* Now I get some one-on-one time with #2 on my 3 list.

 **Barry:** *pulls back after a few kisses* I thought you just said--

 **Iris:** I swear to God, Barry, if you don't just kiss me--

 **Barry:** *speeds them up their bedroom, drops her on the bed  & takes off t-shirt, then hovers over her & kisses her, lingering*

 **Iris:** *moans* Don't tell my boyfriend about this. He'll be extremely jealous.

 **Barry:** *restrains groan* On my life. *mutters  & kisses her again*

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. AU 2x13 extended scene. Iris asks Barry how he knew he was over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify, this is referring to their one scene in 2x13 when Barry told her he was leaving for Earth 2. Let's just pretend she brings up moving on here instead of in 2x17. :P

**Iris:** Barry, how do you know when you're ready to move on?

 **Barry:** What do you mean?

 **Iris:** I mean, how do you know you're officially over somebody, whoever you were with before?

 **Barry:** uh... *frantically tries to think of the right answer*

 **Iris:** Like, how did you know when you were over me?

 **Barry:** *face pales* Huh?

 **Iris:** *clears throat* I mean, you had to have been over me when you started dating Patty, right? Otherwise why would you have dated her? It wouldn't have been fair to her if, say, I were to tell you shortly after you started dating her that I still had feelings for you  & was ready to move on. With you.

 **Barry:** *blinks*

 **Iris:** I mean, right?

 **Barry:** Iris, do you-

 **Iris:** Hypothetically, I mean.

 **Barry:** *clears throat  & reaches across the table for her hand*

 **Iris:** *swallows*

 **Barry:** Iris, I dated Linda for three weeks, and I wasn't over you. I was just trying not to be miserable wanting you and you not wanting me back.

 **Iris:** *struggles to breathe but can't look away* Oh.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3x23(ish). Iris struggling to say goodbye to Barry just before he leaves to go into the speed force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Inspired by the spoilery scene that destroyed us ALL. *proceeds to sob again*

“How,” she gasped, trying to get her tears under control, “How am I supposed to keep going without you?”

Her eyes pleaded with him to change his mind, but he only brushed her tears away, one gentle touch after another.

“The same way you always have. By being Iris West-”

“West-Allen,” she interrupted on a hiccup. “It’s supposed to be West-Allen.”

“Badass reporter,” he continued as if there had been no interruption. “Loyal to a fault, fun, enthusiastic, fierce.” He ran his thumb across her chin, brushing her lower lip. “Woman that I’ve been in love with since the moment I met her.”

“Barry.” Her voice cracked.

“I love you, Iris West, and I always will.”

Tears flowed down her cheeks, her voice incapable of speech, his lips descended onto hers before she could make any more protests.

Passion, love, heartbreak enveloped them. Iris wanted to scream when he pulled away, fought to hold his hand until the last possible moment, and watched as he left her, hand-in-hand with his mother, headed for peace.

“I love you,” she whispered in those final moments, and hoped he’d heard her, because he never would again.

He was gone. For good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of my snippets on my sideblog. I will post more as soon as I have some! :P


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris has a hard time leaving Barry in the morning for work. Fluff-smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY, I write something new that's short enough to qualify for this collection of ficlets. XD Enjoy!
> 
> (This was inspired from a remark on tumblr that the reason Barry doesn't compliment Iris's clothes this season is because he gets to see her naked so often he prefers her with them off. Lol.)

He felt her moving under the sheets, assumed it was to cuddle closer, but then their blanket fell in a heap on top of his face, and he groaned.

“Iris, what are you doing?” He complained.

Iris turned her head over her shoulder, laughed lightly and then uncovered his face.

“Sorry about that, Bear. I’m just getting ready for work.”

He opened one eye and squinted the other.

“Why?” He asked in a drowsy voice.

Her face wrinkled in amused confusion.

“Because I work today? I need to get showered for that, and dressed.”

She started to push herself off the bed, but he wrapped an arm around her before her bottom had left the bed and pulled her to him, reveling in her surprised squeal.

“Barry!”

He didn’t respond to her protests, only draped his leg over hers from behind and buried his face in her hair.

Despite herself, Iris smiled.

“I have to put on clothes, Barry,” she said, even as she intertwined their fingers pressed against her belly.

“But you look sooo much better without them.”

Iris rolled her eyes at the cheesy, dirty remark and turned around in his arms.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it.

“ _Extremely_ sexy,” he assured her.

She smirked.

“Really.”

He nodded. “Mhmm.” He leaned forward and blessed her with an Eskimo kiss. “A sex goddess…who needs to be _pleasured_.”

“Oh my _God_ ,” she laughed, pushing him away and scooting to the edge of the bed, despite his whining. “You’re too much, Barry Allen.”

He propped his head up on his hand and watched her as she got off the bed and pulled the straps of her nightie up over her shoulders.

Iris looked back at him one last time, even though everything inside her was screaming not to.

Barry’s hungry eyes and lingering stare sent a shot of wet heat straight to her core.

“Barryyy,” she tried to scold, but she knew she was weakening, and he knew _she_ was starting to check him out as much as he was her.

“ _So_ sexy,” he said and licked his lips.

Iris bit her bottom lip and debated her options, but all common sense went straight out the window when he pulled back all the covers and revealed a very naked body with an erection pointing straight at her.

She sighed.

“You’re _so_ bad for me, Barry Allen,” she said, already walking back to bed and slipping her straps off her shoulders.

Barry grinned, immensely pleased by his victory.

“A quick one,” she informed him with all the intimidation she could muster. “If I come in late again, it’ll be the third time this week.”

In less than a heartbeat, Barry had her beneath him and was drugging her with an intoxicating kiss. When he pulled back to look down at her swollen lips and needy expression, he couldn’t suppress the cocky teasing that floated off his tongue.

“Speed isn’t my problem.” He smirked, then waited for her to open her eyes and look at him. “It’s yours.”

Iris licked her lips, felt his hardness between her legs and the hardness of his frame pinning her to the bed and knew he was going to be a problem.

But she shoved her hands in his air, pulled him down to meet her desperate kisses, and in the back of her mind told herself to start making a list of good reasons to come to work half an hour late.

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris recalls when she confessed her feelings for Barry (in 2x20).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a gif of them walking towards each other at the end of that scene in 2x20, and my feels exploded!

“You know when I really wanted to jump you?” She asked, scooting over in bed and setting her chin on her stacked hands laid across his chest.

“When?” He grinned, positive he was going to enjoy this.

“When I first told you how I felt,” she said. “Before the second particle accelerator explosion.”

He smiled lazily, watching her. “Yeah?”

“Mhmm.” She nodded, then laughed. “I was so nervous.” Her eyes flickered up to meet his gaze. “I actually worried you weren’t going to feel the same way anymore. Or that you’d reject me because of the timing.”

“It  _was_ really bad timing.”

“Says the guy who told me he loved me when I was about to move in with my boyfriend of almost a year.”

His lips twisted, chagrined. “Touché.”

She sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
“Anyway, I told you and you were so quiet.”

“Shock. I was in shock.”

“Confused too, I think.”

“No, pretty sure it was just shock.”

“But then, there was this magnetism.” Her eyes lit up, and so did his. “Remember?”

He nodded, tucking a stray lock behind her ear.

“I remember.”

“And I just…” she laughed. “I just  _really_ wanted you to kiss me.”

His eyes grew dark and hot. His voice was thick when he spoke.

“I really  _wanted_ to kiss you.”

“Yeah?” She was nearly breathless.

“Mhmm.” He nodded.

Her brows furrowed and she frowned.

“So, why didn’t you?”

He laughed. “I told you. I was in shock.”

She rolled her eyes.

“And it  _was_ really bad timing.”

She sighed.

“But…” He lifted her chin, so she’d be forced to meet his eyes. “I do remember being very happy.”

“Yeah?” Her heart swelled.

“Mhmm.”

“I recall you smiling.”

“Oh, I had to be.”

“There were happy tears too, I think.”

“It wouldn’t have been me if there weren’t.”

She laughed. “Why’s that?”

He urged her closer and leaned forward enough to brush her lips. When he pulled back, he was smiling.

“The woman of my dreams just confessed she had feelings for me. She said maybe we were meant to be together. She said she wanted to see if there was a future for us, and that she needed me. The Flash was just a bonus.”

She heard the teasing lilt to his voice and laughed, but the look in his eyes was sincere and full of love.

“I love you,” she said, looking up at him with stars in her eyes.

“I love you, too,” he returned, and pulled her close for another kiss.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. 2x19. AU extended scene of Iris patching Barry up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been seeing the gif for this brief moment in the episode everywhere lately, and I couldn't stand for it any longer! I know this is prob SO OOC of something Iris would've actually done, but I don't care. It exists here now. Lol.

**Barry:** *starts to pull shirt back down*

 **Iris:** *unintentionally touches Barry's stomach again*

 **Barry:** *stops  & looks at her* What is it?

 **Iris:** *high key embarrassed* Uh, n-nothing, I just...*clears throat*

 **Barry:** *raises eyebrows and glances down at the same time she quickly pulls her hand away* Is the bandage on okay?

 **Iris:** Yep, it's fine. *only BARELY manages to not squeak*

 **Barry:** Maybe we should check- *starts to pull shirt up again*

 **Iris:** NO!

 **Team Flash:** *peeks around the bend*

 **Joe:** Everything okay in there?

 **Iris:** Yep. Everything's fine.

 **Team Flash:** *leaves*

 **Barry:** *stares at her suspiciously  & lets her pull his shirt back down* Are you sure everything's okay, Iris?

 **Iris:** Mhmm. *nods w/o making eye contact, then stands up  & backs up a little*

 **Barry:** *doesn't move, waits for a legit answer*

 **Iris:** *sighs* O-okay, I just...*clears throat* I didn't realize you had... I mean, you HAVE, you... *looks up at him* you have ABS, Barry.

 **Barry:** *blushes fiercely* It...it's a side effect of the uh...of all the...*voice falters*

 **Iris:** *licks lips  & looks longingly at his now shirt-covered abs* Nice ones.

 **Joe:** You guys just about ready in there?

 **Barry:** Yep! *power walks out of there*

 **Iris:** *belatedly follows  & sighs dreamily*


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. 1x13. Barry confronts Iris. Alt. scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no control over my inspiration for the 1x13-1x15 jealousy arc apparently. I always have alternate ideas for how that SL could've gone down. XD

**Barry:** Right now it kind of feels like you don't want to be with me, and you don't want anyone else to be with me either.

 **Iris:** I have wanted nothing more than for you to meet someone who is amazing.

 **Barry:** And I did. And you went out of your way to convince her that I was unavailable.

 **Iris:** I wasn't trying to. She wanted to know why you keep canceling on her. I couldn't think of any other reason you'd be acting like that if you really liked her as much as you say you do.

 **Barry:** *opens mouth to interject abt how he doesn't have feelings for her anymore, but she keeps going*

 **Iris:** And as far as MY feelings go...*sigh* it's...complicated.

 **Barry:** *confused* What does that mean?

 **Iris:** It means that I love Eddie  & I'm living w/ him & my best friend out of the blue tells me he's been in love with me for years & then less than two months later is dating someone else.

 **Barry:** *annoyed* How long was I supposed to wait for you, Iris? I mean, does this mean...do you-"

 **Iris:** No. You shouldn't. It doesn't...*pauses to catch breath* I'm still reeling from what you told me, okay? I don't know how I feel about it yet, and I'm not going to break things off w/ Eddie if it turns out to be nothing. So...don't wait for me.

 **Barry:** *conflicted*

 **Iris:** And I'm sorry about Linda. I never specifically said it was me you were trying to get over, but she must have connected the dots somehow. You're trying to move on, and I made it difficult for you without intending to. But really, Barry, if you want to be with her you should stop making her doubt that you do. I never have to wonder when you  & I are together. *leaves*

 **Barry:** *standing there helplessly, feeling more confused  & conflicted than ever*


	39. In the Absence of You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 3x23. Iris mourns Barry and the one hope she had left of keeping her going. Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this has the potential to turn into a preview for one of the many post 3x23 fics I have in mind, but maybe it won't. Hear it is regardless!! :P

Negative.

Iris stared down at the offensive mark on the stick and felt frustration and anger well up in her instead of the usual familiar overwhelming despair.

She was pushing her luck, and she knew it. Well over a month had passed since she and Barry had last had sex. His absence in her life left her aching with no apparent relief in sight. Holding onto memories, reminding herself she should be grateful for the time they did have together, and plunging ahead with her job and assisting her brother as the new Flash of the city didn’t fill the hole she felt growing deeper inside her. She knew it would never.

She needed Barry. She missed him desperately. His arms around her, his kiss on her lips, his body wrapped around her while they lay quietly sleeping in bed, his whispers of I love you’s murmured her ear, the tickle of his breath on her neck. She missed all of it. She wore his shirt to bed every night. She never washed it. She knew she’d have to eventually. It hardly smelled of him anymore. Just her and the cold sweats she woke up with when the nightmares became too real, the memory of that night.

Her last hope was the possibility of their child growing inside her. Because then at least she’d have a piece of him. A piece of her Barry to carry with her all the days of the rest of her life.

She’d tested herself every day for the last couple weeks and come up negative every time. The cramps she’d woken up with that morning made her hopelessly wish they were a sign of vomiting to come, but deep down she knew better.

She was late. She wasn’t pregnant. In a few days or maybe even later today, there would be proof of that.

She clenched her fist, dropped the stick into the trash, and not for the first time cursed her every reminder to Barry that despite being on birth control, they should use condoms too. Just to be safe.

 _Just to be safe_ , she mocked her past self scathingly.

They were always so desperate for each other, but they never were unsafe. Except that once. But that was months ago. And quite obviously, she hadn’t been pregnant.

Her anger dissolved as the tears ran down her cheeks and she rubbed her hand over her flat belly.

“I just want a little piece of you, Bear.”

She went and sat on the closed toilet, ran a hand through her hair and propped her elbow on the counter.

“Just one little piece of you to get me through the rest of my life.”


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. 3x04. Barry & Iris's date gets interrupted. Alt ending.

**Iris:**  What? You don't want to kiss me?  
  
**Barry:**  Of course I want kiss you, but not in-  
  
**Iris:**  Prove it.  
  
**Barry:**  Huh?  
  
**Iris:**  *leans in* Prove you want to kiss me.  
  
**Barry:**  *mouth runs dry*  
  
**Iris:**  If you won't kiss me here, Barry Allen, then speed us away somewhere and KISS ME.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. Post 3x15ish. AU where Savitar mocks Barry for (temporarily) ruining his relationship with Iris by proposing under false pretenses. Possible Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suspect there will be another part to this (or more), but as of right now I'm not promising anything. In this fic, it's assumed that Barry has already saved Wally. The last scene in 3x16 (I think - where Iris tries to get Barry to re-propose to her) may or may not have happened. Regardless, Barry and Iris are not currently together b/c of the reasons behind Barry's 3x14 proposal.

**Savitar:** You know what the most rewarding part of all of this is for me? Not taking Iris's life. I actually wish I could avoid doing that. But you losing her. Physically. Emotionally. You've lost her already, and you're never going to get her back.

 **Barry:** *unnerved* You're wrong.

 **Savitar:** Am I?

 **Barry:** When I was thrust into the future, I saw her tell me she loves me before you...

 **Savitar:** Before I killed her, yes. And she DOES. She loves you more than anything. But that doesn't mean you're together. Love doesn't fix everything, Barry. And the two of you? You're too broken to be fixed. You know whose fault that is too. Yours. If only you hadn't been so blindly trying to save her. Maybe you could've enjoyed these last few months you had together. But n-

 **Barry:** *speeds off, breathing hard, hears Savitar cackling in his head*

 **Everyone @ STAR Labs:** *looks up when he comes in*

 **Barry:** I'm sorry, guys. I just couldn't...

 **Cisco:** It's okay.

 **Barry:** *looks at Iris briefly, but she avoids his gaze* I need a minute. *stalks off*


	42. In Love with You Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry & Iris being cute together while engaged. Likely post-s3 after Barry has returned from the speed force. Pure fluff.

“So, you’re in love with me, huh?”

Barry looked over at her, the brief confusion instantly fading as he flashed a quick grin at her. The words washed over him in a sea of delight.

“Yeah, I am.” His smile turned smug. “What about it?”

She shook her head and sank into the couch, gazing out the window. “No reason.”

Faster than she could blink, he was beside her, chin perched in his hand as he waited for her to register his presence.

Iris tried to ignore the chills that swept through her whenever the air shifted around her when his lightning brought him closer to her.

“Iris…”

His voice held the lilt of a song that even rolling her eyes couldn’t stifle the smile spreading across her features.

“WHAT, Barry?” She demanded, but she was fighting a losing battle and she knew it. They both knew it.

Barry let his fingers dribble up the length of her arm, stopping at her shoulder, drifting across her collar bone and cradling her own chin in his hand. His silly demeanor faded.

“I’m in love with you,” he said, and Iris melted.

“I’m in love with you, too,” she said softly, her eyes sparkling up at him.

Their shared tender smiles and adoring gazes broke moments later when Barry leaned in and kissed her. He lingered a breath away when their lips parted. He swore he could hear Iris’s heartbeat drumming in his ears.

“Who’d have thought a simple peck on the lips could cause such excitement?” Iris teased, wanting to laugh but not wanting to break the moment.

Barry opened his eyes, pulled back a little more so he could look into her eyes and sank his fingers into her raven hair.

“I would,” he said so quietly she almost didn’t hear him.

Again, she was rendered speechless.

“Being with you.” He shook his head, awed. “That’s more exciting than anything in the world.”

“Barry…” Her voice broke.

“You’re my home, Iris,” he said, the words pouring out of him like rushing water.

Iris pulled him closer, nearly sliding herself onto his lap in the process. She felt his arm wrap around her waist and felt the chills again, the thrill from having him so close, the lightning in his body, the racing heartbeat beating out of his chest, the whisper of a breath on her dark skin as she pressed her forehead to his. The safety and security and strength she felt being in his arms was as fiercely permanent as the unbreakable love between

“You’re MY home,” she said, snuggling close, letting her hand trace the outline of his body.

Barry caught her hand, intertwined their fingers, and brought their clasped hands to his lips so he could kiss them. Iris was close enough to kiss his too, and she did.

“Think you’ll always love me as much as you do right now?” she asked curiously, though her voice was still reverent, still in awe of how much he loved her.

“You’ll always take my breath away, Iris West.”

“West-Allen,” she whispered less than a beat later, and he almost laughed.

“West-Allen,” he conceded and smiled.

Iris turned her hand so her engagement ring pressed up against his lips.

“Your wife,” she said to further her point.

“My wife,” he said, not bothering to remind her they weren’t married YET - as he tended to do.

Iris LOVED the sound of those words on his lips.

“We should elope,” she said on a contented sigh, wanting to be his already, wanting that wedding band on her finger and his last name attached to hers.

But this time Barry DID laugh.

“Joe would never forgive us,” he informed her.

She groaned and then nodded. “I know.”

“Besides, we’ve planned such a beautiful wedding. It’d be a shame to waste it after all the trouble we went through.”

Iris pulled back to great the playful glint in her fiance’s eyes.

“Alright, Barry Allen, you’ve convinced me.”

“It’s only a week, Iris,” he reminded her, letting his hand slide down her arm and settle neatly around her back.

“So long,” she remarked airily. “But I suppose I can manage.”

He shook his head and grinned, then pulled her fully onto his lap and sank into the couch.

“We’ll be in love forever, Iris,” he assured her.

She smiled against his chest.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

She thought about teasing him, seeing how he’d respond when she challenged how he could know her as well as he knew himself.

But she knew there wasn’t a point. It was the same way she knew him.

“You’ll keep saying it anyway though, right? I won’t just be expected to know?”

He pressed a kiss into her hair.

“I’ll tell you every day.” He paused, then summoned his song from the depths it had fallen into. “Every hour, every minute,” he sang.

Iris almost laughed, but she was too busy swooning.

“Still singing that at our reception?”

“During the dance?” He questioned. “You want me to sing to you while we’re dancing?”

Iris raised her head to look at him.

“In front of all of our friends and family,” she informed him.

His facade of worry evaporated into an impossibly overwhelming look of love.

“Let them all know who I’ve always loved and who I’ll love until the end of time? Who I will always, ALWAYS run home to?”

Iris felt her heart flutter in her chest. All she could do was nod as her eyes filled with happy tears.

“Yes,” she whispered, her heart stolen away by the boy she’d always loved.

He brushed his nose with hers.

“Anything you want,” he said and lowered his lips to hers for another kiss.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris with their toddler twins. Barry learns to share time with both of them with the assistance of Iris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to an ask requesting my "cutest" headcanon of Barry & Iris with their kids. This was the first thing that came to mind.

“I only have one set of shoulders,” he defends when he catches her staring.

Iris shakes her head walks up to him and manages to snap Don off his shoulders. 

“Then you better learn how to take turns, Barry.”

She purposefully looks down at her daughter wrapped around his leg and then back at Barry with an arched eyebrow. _You wouldn’t want our daughter feeling neglected, would you?_

Barry grins, the message received. _Of course not,_ the smile says, and he lifts his daughter up, his heart melting along with Iris’s as Dawn snuggles into his chest.

“Not so bad, _is it_ ,” Iris comments and walks away with her son, quietly whispering to him about some sugary treats so his sister doesn’t hear. She puts a finger to her lips and whispers, ‘shh.’ 

Surprisingly, he listens.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. If Savitar had lived and attended Barry & Iris's wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This snippet is the result of an anonymous ask on tumblr suggesting that Savitar would create havoc at Barry & Iris's wedding (if he had survived) and my opinion that it would be a little more subtle rather than causing a big scene.

**Barry:** Hey, _hey_ \- what are you doing?

 **Savitar:** You get her for the rest of your life, _Barry_. Let me dance with her just this once? *sounds genuine, but clearly full of himself*

 **Barry:** It’s our first _dance_. *sounding more hurt than angry*

 **Barry & Savitar:** *tense staring match*

*guests starting to stare curiously & worriedly*

 **Iris:** *interjects* Sing for us.

 **Barry & Savitar:** *turns to look at her* _What_? *confused/outraged*

 **Iris:** *pulls Barry to her, but stares right at Savitar* You said you remember singing to me, so _sing_. Prove you’ve changed.

 **Savitar:** *startled, stumbles back*

 **Barry:** *warily turns to band and signals them to start playing*

 **Savitar:** *in disbelief of what’s happening, but he goes to the band gets handed the microphone  & starts to sing Runnin’ Home to You*

 **Barry:** *whispers in Iris’s ear* Are you sure this is a good idea, Iris? And don’t you want…*gulps* don’t you want _me_ singing to you?

 **Iris:** *pulls his down so their foreheads are touching* Shh. *places her hands on his lips and starts to sway them until he follows suit* 

**Barry:** *tries to block out the sound of Savitar singing their song*

 **Iris:** *feels his tension* Sing to me, Barry.

 **Barry:** Wha… I thought-

 **Iris:** In my ear, Barry. *tightens her hold on him briefly* Sing.

 **Barry:** *brushes his lips against the shell of her ear and softly begins to sing to her so no one else can hear*

 **Savitar:** *takes notice  & tightens his hold on the microphone, angry that the tension in Barry he saw at first has lessened & Barry & Iris are lost in each other, but a pointed look from Cisco makes him resume his song that had started to falter*


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married westallen. A tired Barry comes home late after another long day to find Iris still awake and wanting him. Slight smut.

Barry groaned inwardly when he registered a light still on in the living room after he’d stepped into the loft and closed the front door behind him.

“Iris?”

He sighed when she didn’t respond. He knew she was there. He could hear her tossing pillows aside as he dragged his feet down the short hall Her long dark hair could also be seen disappearing from view where it had before been spread out across the top of the couch.

“Iris, I’m sorry. I know it’s late. I know I’ve been coming home late for a couple nights now. It’s just been so crazy, what with the metas and the rogues and double duty at CCPD because of that. I just-”

But he was silenced.

As if she had superspeed herself, Iris’s petite figure was suddenly before him, her mouth pressed fiercely to his, her nails digging into his scalp as her fingers twisted through his damp locks.

For his part, Barry was taken completely by surprise. His hands clutched her shoulders tightly to prevent her from climbing on top of him before he had a chance to ask her if something was wrong. But his lips kept responding. They ignored logic and reason and motive. They only tasted Iris and knew they needed more. They were insatiable that way.

“Iris,” he finally managed, wrenching his mouth apart from hers, somehow remaining strong when her lips chased after his, trying to kiss him again. “IRIS.”

“What is it?” She asked, annoyed. “Please don’t tell me you’re about to complain, because I need you very badly and I will accept no substitutes tonight.”

His eyebrows narrowed dangerously, though in his heart he knew what she was referring to.

“Substitutes?”

Iris ignored the overprotective, jealous, borderline angry tone to his voice. She had no patience tonight to waste time on feeling insulted OR reassuring him.

“Yes, BARRY,” she spat. “A fantasy PALES in comparison to the real thing.”

His face relaxed and his lips twitched into a smug smile.

“Oh, yeah?”

She rolled her eyes and took advantage of his relaxed state to launch herself onto him again.

“Yes,” she said after one kiss, because THAT one he hadn’t been prepared for. Then she kissed him again. “Dork.”

He smiled into the next set of kisses, but made no protest as she started walking backwards towards the steps, stripping him of his jacket and sweater in the process.

They got as far as the base of the staircase when Iris stopped, sank to her knees and unbuttoned his pants and lowered the zipper.

Barry sucked in a breath when he felt the breeze from his pants hitting the floor wrap around his thighs.

“You’re really not mad?” He asked, his eyes widening along with Iris’s when she tugged his boxers to the floor.

“I’m horny,” she said, reverently grazing her fingers around the length of him. She dipped her head down to press a kiss to his tip, and Barry groaned aloud.

Iris lifted her head and looked at him, waiting for him to open his eyes.

Then she stood to her feet and whispered softly, “And in love with you.”

Barry’s heart was bursting and his dick stood at full attention. He couldn’t decide between an extended love declaration and making love to her more passionately than ever right there on the staircase.

“I love you too,” he croaked, chagrined to find his hands were shaking a little when he tried to cup her face. His desire for her was almost overwhelming in its intensity.

Before he could apologize for reciprocating the hunger Iris had clearly been thrusting onto him, she whispered one word - “shower.”

And they were there for a full hour; bathing, caressing, kissing, nuzzling… and god help them if it wasn’t also the hardest, longest, most intoxicatingly erotic fuck of their entire lives.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. Inspired by spoilers for early Flash season 4, detailing a harder Iris leading the team and a new threat that leads Cisco to reveal he's been secretly working on a way to get Barry back. Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starring Cisco, Iris, Wally, and Joe. References events of filming pics where Iris gets "kidnapped."

**Wally:** How are we going to stop this guy? I dressed up as Barry, he took Iris, we got her back, but he's still going to keep coming. Who knows? Maybe...maybe he even LET me save Iris.

 **Cisco:** I think I may have an idea.

 **Joe:** What's that?

 **Cisco:** *hesitates* I think...I'm very close to figuring out a way to bring Barry back.

 **Joe:** B-Barry... you think...

 **Cisco:** Yes.

 **Iris:** No.

 **Everyone:** *turns to look at her, shocked*

 **Iris:** *takes a breath* Look, Cisco, we can do this. We CAN. This guy... he's not Savitar or Zoom or the Reverse Flash. He's just another meta that we haven't defeated yet. But we will. We'll think of something. *turns to Wally* Right, Wally?

 **Wally:** *shocked into silence until Iris starts glaring* R-right.

 **Iris:** *turns to leave*

 **Cisco:** But Iris-

 **Iris:** We don't NEED him, Cisco. We've got this. We'll figure it out.

 **Cisco:** *eyes widen as he sees her unadorned left hand* Your...your engagement ring. It's...it's gone.

 **Iris:** *swallows, then nods brusquely* I decided to stop believing in the impossible. You should too. *leaves*

 **Joe:** Cisco?

 **Cisco:** I'm still getting Barry back. I don't need Iris's permission to do that. We can get him back here with or without her help.*sighs* I just hope she gives him a warmer welcome than she gave me right now when I told her the love of her life might come back to her. *mutters* He deserves better than that after the hell he's endured the last six months.

 **Wally:** But...the speed force said Barry wouldn't be going to hell.

 **Cisco:** And exactly how many times has the speed force told the truth the first time it said something? *pauses* No. Barry isn't safe, and WE are going to rescue him.


	47. Learning to Adapt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. Iris releases her anger onto Barry after he returns from the speed force. Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off the Flash spoilers we got from Grant and Candice at the SDCC roundtables about Iris being mad at Barry for leaving her, even though it had nothing to do with their relationship. Grant also strongly emphasized how Barry is much more mature this season and so he doesn't receive her anger negatively, in *this* part.
> 
> (I ended up writing part 1 after I wrote part 3, and I didn't want to repost for the sake of reviews & just to see what was written first, so you'll have to read out of order. sry!)

**Iris:** You LEFT me.

 **Barry:** *shocked into silence*

 **Iris:** Look, I know you were doing what you thought you had to to protect the city. I get that. And I know we couldn't think of anything else to do to stop the speed force collapsing. But Barry... you didn't even TALK to me about it. You just decided on your own in one second what you were going to do. You decided, said your goodbyes, and left.

 **Barry:** Iris...

 **Iris:** NO. Just...*sigh* you leaving broke me. And somehow I picked up the pieces and kept this team together. All of us helped each other in your absence. While I'm beyond happy that you're back, I just... I don't know if I can forgive you for leaving just yet, as irrational as that sounds.

 **Barry:** I'm... I'm sorry, Iris. I just couldn't think of another way to-

 **Iris:** I KNOW.

 **Barry:** There wasn't time to talk it out. And if we had and you'd have asked me to stay...

 **Iris:** WHAT? You'd have gone anyway?

 **Barry:** No. I would have stayed. And every one of us would probably be dead right now.

 **Iris:** *eyes water*

 **Barry:** *swallows* Do you want me to...go?

 **Iris:** *cries* ugh, NO. I don't want you to go. I've been without you for too long. You can't just-

 **Barry:** *hugs her* hey, it's okay. I won't go. I'll stay.

 **Iris:** *sniffles  & sighs harshly* I don't know what to do, Barry... I just can't...

 **Barry:** It's okay. *soothes* You can be angry with me as long as you want. I can take it. After the hell I've gone through the last six months, I can take anything. And however you want to treat me is fine too. I won't lash out.

 **Iris:** We can't get married like this.

 **Barry:** *tenses, doesn't say anything for a long time* but you want me to say?

 **Iris:** *clutches tightly at him* I want you to stay.


	48. Learning to Adapt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. Iris releases her anger onto Barry after he returns from the speed force. Part 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part of the story comes straight from my emotional self and what sent me into hiatus on all my sm platforms. It has Barry a little more immature as he talks to Joe about the situation. More spoilers inspired this - such as Iris still being the team leader even after Barry comes back. Plus a fan's wish I saw that Barry tries to take lead of something Flash-related but everyone looks to Iris for confirmation. 
> 
> This chap is likely very unrealistic going off of the fact that Grant says Barry will be much lighter, confident, and mature this season, but I needed to release my feels. I'm not sure if it helped all that much, and I don't know if there will be a third part, but for now here's part two. 
> 
> Presumably the events in this chap happen the next day following the previous chapter, since he obvs didn't leave her that night.

**Barry:** *sitting on the West porch*

 **Joe:** *happens to come out* Barry *surprised*

 **Barry:** *looks briefly* Oh, hey, Joe.

 **Joe:** What are...what are you doing here? I thought you'd be home with Iris? Don't you two have some catching up to do.

 **Barry:** *sighs* I'll go home after a while. I just needed some time. I think Iris does too.

 **Joe:** *comes to sit beside him on the steps* What happened? I mean - besides you trying to take the lead today and everyone looking to Iris for confirmation. *amused*

 **Barry:** *shook his head* It's not a pride thing, Joe.

 **Joe:** *looks at him dubiously*

 **Barry:** Okay, maybe for a second. But I'll adjust. Someone had to take charge while I was gone. It makes sense that it would be Iris. And why should that change just because I'm back? She's a natural leader. *shrugs* I just wasn't expecting it. It'll take some adjusting, but I'm nothing if not adaptable.

 **Joe:** Having to do some adapting at home too?

 **Barry:** *only partially surprised he caught on* *nods* Iris hasn't forgiven me for leaving. She doesn't think we should get married until I can learn to communicate with her better.

 **Joe:** *eyes widen* She broke off the engagement AGAIN? THAT'S why you're here? Because you need a place to stay?

 **Barry:** *shakes head* She didn't break it off, and she doesn't want me to go. Things are just...*sigh* complicated right now. *pauses* I know everybody's glad I'm back. I'M glad I'm back. But things are different now. Not in a bad way. They're just different.

 **Joe:** And you're not sure where you fit in.

 **Barry:** I can save people. I can help train Wally. *pauses* If Iris lets me.

 **Joe:** *raises an eyebrow*

 **Barry:** Sorry. I guess I am a little bitter. I'm not trying to be. I just don't know what I'm allowed to do.

 **Joe:** Maybe you should talk to Iris about that.

 **Barry:** I can't. I promised her she could treat me however and that I wouldn't lash out. With how mad at me she is...I don't want to hurt her more. Maybe I should just...*sighs* focus more on my day job.

 **Joe:** Where Iris won't have a say in what you have to do?

 **Barry:** *shrug* With Julian gone, I have the lab to myself again.

 **Joe:** So you can run away from your fiancee whenever you like.

 **Barry:** That's not-

 **Joe:** *gives him a knowing look*

 **Barry:** We'll figure it out eventually. *I* will. Iris hasn't done anything wrong, and I'm going to try to take this role from her. I just don't know how to move forward outside of that.

 **Joe:** How about you go home?

 **Barry:** Before Iris takes off her ring again?

 **Joe:** *gives pained look*

 **Barry:** I think I'll go for a run. *speeds off*

 **Joe:** *sighs*


	49. Learning to Adapt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. Iris releases her anger onto Barry after he returns from the speed force. Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry for writing backwards. I thought this was going to be a new idea, but then I realized it fit as a prequel to the previous two chapters, so I decided to make it part one. Hope it's not too confusing!

**Iris:** Is there something you want to...say to me?

 **Barry:** *sighs* N-no, look, I'm sorry. You were in charge while I was in the speed force. I get it. And I think it's great that you were. You're a natural born leader. It's even fine that you keep heading up the team. Takes a load off my shoulders honestly. And you are always the thought in my mind that gets me through everything. You are what gets the job done. In more than one sense now, which is GREAT.

 **Iris:** Then what? *raises eyebrows  & folds arms across her chest*

 **Barry:** what - what? What do you mean wh-

 **Iris:** *gestures about* if you're so cool with me running things, why do you keep sticking your foot in your mouth and pulling the rug out from under me?

 **Barry:** *sighs* L-look, I'm sorry, honestly. I'm not trying to put you down or anything. I'm just not used to it. I'm used to being in charge. I just need time to adapt. That's all.

 **Iris:** Adapt.

 **Barry:** *nods* yeah.

 **Iris:** You know what I wasn't used to, Barry? You being GONE. I wasn't used to that. I wasn't ready for ANY of it. And this team? We were a MESS without you. We literally could not function. Someone had to step up, so *I* did. I didn't GET to say 'take five, everyone, I need time to 'adapt'.' We had to keep moving, just like we have to keep moving now. *closes some of the distance between them* so are you going to be a thorn in my side or are you going to be the hero we all know you can be and get the job done?

 **Barry:** *surprisingly shifts from offended to guilty to hurt - for her* What happened to you, Iris?

 **Iris:** *swallows hard, some of the rough exterior falling to the wayside* I lost the love of my life. Before he died-

 **Barry:** IRIS.

 **Iris:** Before he LEFT me he told me to keep running. He didn't realize how hard that could make you, how hard it made me.

 **Barry:** *steps closer, cradled her face in his hands*

 **Iris:** *closes her eyes*

 **Barry:** *whispers* I'm sorry.

 **Iris:** *eyes flicker open* *steps back out of reach* then stop undermining me, Barry. I know you're not used to it, but this team listens to me. They take what I have to say seriously  & they trust that my logic is sound. Don't take that away from me. You took enough already.

 **Barry:** Iris- *reaches for her*

 **Iris:** *backs up, walks around him  & out of the room*


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. 1x06. In which Tony knew about Barry's crush on Iris and assumed they were together. (Part 1?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to be a rewrite of the scene in 1x06 when Tony first encounters Iris at Jitters. This is potentially a preview of an actual fic, but as of now it's a standalone - or potentially multiple chaps in this drabbles-type fic - so I'm gonna keep it snugly in here as a chap. :D

**Iris:** My boyfriend is a cop.

 **Tony:** Allen became a COP?

 **Iris:** *confused* What are you talking about?

 **Tony:** You guys are still friends, aren't you? You and the Allen kid?

 **Iris:** Barry?

 **Tony:** yeah. You didn't have a falling out, did you?

 **Iris:** No. *remembers* well, yes, actually, recently. Not that it's any of your BUSINESS.

 **Tony:** Ohhh, feisty one, aren't you? *grabs her arm*

 **Iris:** Tony... boyfriend. Cop. People WATCHING.

 **Tony:** *releases her* And it's not Barry.

 **Iris:** No! *exasperated* Why would it be BARRY? His name is Eddie Thawne, and I'm sure he'd looove to put you away for ASSAULT.

 **Tony:** *smiles smugly* I knew he didn't have a chance.

 **Iris:** What are you talking about?

 **Tony:** *realization dawns* He didn't tell you.

 **Iris:** What?

 **Tony:** He actually never told you.

 **Iris:** *irritated sigh* Tony, please leave. Before I call the cops.

 **Tony:** *smirks before heading for the door* What could they do to me?


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Series/HS!headcanon - jealous!Barry acts out when he sees Iris making out with a boy on the couch when he gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so random, but I sometime ago I thought of a hilarious hs westallen headcanon (which is as follows...). It comes out a little different than my scripts or other narrative fics, b/c it was meant to be a summary not a fic. Obviously that changed. I hope you enjoy!

Barry comes home from school, sees Iris making out w/ a boy on the couch, and drops his backpack really loud on the floor.

Startled, Iris & her guy separate, sit up, and turn to look at him.

“Oops,” Barry says flatly.

“Barry!” Iris says. The guy eyes him w/ disgust.

“I’ll be upstairs,” Barry says, still w/ no particular tone to his voice.

He starts up the stairs, the two of them eyeing him the whole way. At the very top, he says,

“Oh, I forgot. Joe is right behind me.”

“What?”  
“Huh?” Iris and her guy say simultaneously.

The front door starts to open, Iris’s eyes widen in panic and she quickly shoves the guy out the back door. She’s still back there when Joe walks in the door - a difficulty b/c of the heavy backpack Barry didn’t bother pick up on his dramatic exit up the stairs.

Joe nearly trips over it when he gets in.

“What the-”

He glances down, but Iris is coming back now, all smiles and cheerful.

“Hey, Daddy.” She pops a kiss on his cheek, then glances down at what her father is looking at as if it’s the most offensive creature on earth. “Oh, Barry must’ve left that there.”

“Left it?” He raises an eyebrow dubiously. Barry carries that backpack w him everywhere b/c his whole life is practically inside it.

“It was heavy,” she says, not blinking or giving away anything in the slightest, b/c Barry may have rudely interrupted her make out sesh, but he also informed her her dad was coming home in time for her to get the boy out.

“I’ll go give it to him.”

She lifts it up w/ some effort, Joe eyeing her strangely the whole time, and somehow manages to get up the stairs, clutching at the railing the whole time.

“Welcome home, dad,” she says under strangled breath.

“Thanks, baby,” he says, his eyebrows still scrunched together in confusion & wariness. Eventually he just shakes his head & goes into the kitchen. “Kids,” he mutters under his breath.

Upstairs, Iris barges into Barry’s room that he forgot to lock and drops the backpack, breathing heavily. Barry glances up.

“Oops,” she spits out, but it doesn’t work like his did b/c she’s out of breath and clutching at the dresser by the door.

There’s a stare down for about a minute - him apparently unphased, her annoyed as hell.

“Thanks,” he says uncaringly and returns to whatever book he was reading.

Probably something sciencey she would never understand in a million years, Iris thinks.

But the moment passes, curiosity gets the best of her, and she wanders over to see what’s he’s reading, hesitantly hovering near his bed where he’s sitting.

“Shakespeare?” Her eyes light up. In HER class they’ve just started Romeo & Juliet, and she ADORES it.

“Mhmm.” Barry nods numbly. “Teacher wants us to act it out in class and told us to read it before we start tomorrow. She gave us parts and everything. She’s even bringing in makeshift costumes.” He looks up at her and grimaces. “I’m the lead.”

Iris smiles and bites her bottom lip, which annoys Barry but also has his heart racing.

Iris scoots a little closer and says, “I could read with you.”

He waits a beat, then shakes his head. “I only have one textbook. You’re not in the same class.

She shrugs. “We just started reading Shakespeare in my class too. No dressing up, but we have a lot of the plays in our book. Which one are you on?”

He sees she isn’t going to go away, so reluctantly he looks up and gives in.

“Midsummer Night’s Dream.”

She grins, dashes out of the room and is back in seconds, book in hand & make shift cloaks.

Because every character where’s a cloak in plays, Barry thinks sarcastically.

Iris flips through her book.

“Got it.”

She looks up at him. “Where are you at?”

He blinks. “I haven’t started.”

She leans over, her hair tumbling over her shoulders, and sees that he’s on the table of contents page.

“Are you even doing it?”

“Yes,” he lies because he doesn’t want to blush in front of her.

“Okay then, let’s do it!”

She’s too enthusiastic for him to deny her, and he’s got all of her attention now, so he obliges because he doesn’t want to lose that.

It’s weeks until Iris learns the truth, but the revelation doesn’t go down as bad as he thought it might.

She smacks him repeatedly in irritation, but since he’s taller, he gets the upper hand and tickles her until she’s crying and laughing at the same time and doesn’t care that he lied to her and she spent every night after school practicing dress up w/ him when she could’ve been making out w/ her “boyfriend.”

“You have to be punished,” she says after she’s finally caught her breath and he’s relented.

“Oh, yeah?” He’s grinning. “With what?”

Iris dashes up to her room and returns with a very dusty looking videotape that he wonders if she stole from some dusty chamber at school.

She blows the dust off it and then shoves it at him.

“You watch it with me.”

He takes it and looks - Midsummer Night’s Dream.

He smiles slowly. “THIS is my punishment?”

She smacks him once, so he holds his hands up in surrender.

“Okay, okay, I’ll watch,” he laughs through every word.

“I’ll get the popcorn,” she says, flouncing away from him into the kitchen without looking back.

He’s still smiling when he goes towards the TV, slips the video tape behind it and pulls out the updated version of the movie in DVD form and puts it into the player.

He enjoys seeing her jaw drop when she returns and endures the squealing b/c she didn’t know this version existed.

She plops onto the couch right next to him and leans her head on his shoulder and he decides dropping his backpack dramatically out of jealousy all those weeks ago was about the smartest thing he’s ever done.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2x18. Canon Divergent. Iris says she’s got a hot date & when Barry asks “with who?”, she says “are you free tonight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cute and fun. I loved writing this one. (If only! Am I right?)

And his mouth is hanging wide open for a second & then he manages to form a sort of coherent sentence all “y-y-yeah, I’m free. Yeah, definitely, I can…be free, yes.”

“Great,” she says, all smiles. “I’ll meet you downstairs.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.”

As soon as she’s gone, Barry pins down the first person he can find - Joe? Cisco? Caitlin? - and starts spazzing over how he thinks he has an impromptu date with Iris and he’s a wreck b/c he’s not prepared at ALL.

The advice he gets is to use the STAR Labs shower, quickly run home & change clothes & be back in five minutes.

It turns into fifteen b/c he can’t decide what to wear, but he shows up w/ a bouquet of roses and Iris is beaming.

“Had to go home, huh?”

He blushes. “You kinda sprung this on me, Iris. I-I didn’t even know you LIKED me.”

Her head lifts from smelling the roses.

“Would you rather not go out? I don’t want to force you into this.”

He practically chokes on his own breath.

“Absolutely not. I want this. You just…took me by surprise is all.”

She smiles slyly and loops her arm through his.

“C'mon,” she says and tugs him with her.

Like a puppy, he follows her wherever she leads him. Which first is a fancy restaurant and later is the rooftop of jitters with two bottles of wine that she quickly gets drunk on & informs him how she had a date with her editor but cancelled it last minute b/c Barry looks “so hot” in his Flash suit and she’s been lusting after him for months.

He drops her in bed at three in the morning, dazed by the turn of events but mostly amused now b/c she’s the cutest drunk ever.

“I’ll call you in the morning.” He presses a kiss to her forehead as she snuggles into her pillow and promptly falls asleep.

When she wakes up the next morning she’s hit with a hangover and a slow recollection of the night and it dawns on her that not only did she not get a first kiss from Barry, but she made no mention at all that she wanted to go out w/ him for anything other than lustful reasons.

Their eyes lock when they see each other later at STAR Labs and everyone scatters.

Barry smiles as they meet in the middle of the room.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” he says, and she grimaces. It’s 3pm.

“Listen, Barry, about last night…”

He tenses, and she knows he fears the worst - that she didn’t know her own mind, that in the light of day she doesn’t see him THAT WAY, that she wants to pretend it never happened.

“I just want you to know-”

“Iris, it’s okay,” he cuts her off, sounding resigned, weary, and sad. “I know you didn’t-that you don’t-”

“Barry, stop.” She rests her hand on his arm. “It’s not what you think.”

He glances down at where they’re touching and then looks up at her, hesitantly hopeful.

“No?”

She takes a breath and smiles. “No.”

He waits.

“While I wish I hadn’t gotten drunk on our first date-” He smiles at that “I thought I should make clear to you that I didn’t want to go out with you just for physical reasons.”

His brows furrow, as if he doesn’t understand.

“I want your heart,” she says, laying her hand over his heart. “Not just your…” her eyes lower to where his abs are covered, “toned physique.”

He blushes fiercely. “Oh, I see.”

Her eyes reach his again. “Do you?”

“Yes.” He clears his throat. “Yes, I think I do.”

“Does that mean I get a kiss?” She pouts.

His brows furrow again.

“But I thought you just said…”

“I didn’t get one last night, Barry. I think I’m owed one,” she whines.

It takes him a minute, but he slowly smiles, takes her face in his hands and lowers his head to kiss her.

A couple kisses later he says, “you know if you just wanted to date me for my toned physique, I’d be okay with that too.”

She groans. “You’re not going to let me live that one down, are you?”

He chuckles. “Nope.”

She sighs. “Would it help if I said I think I’m falling in love with you?”

He pulls back slightly, looks deep into her eyes and nearly melts.

“Yeah,” he says and kisses her again. “Because I’m in love with you too.”

She doesn’t care that he’s made the leap in his return statement b/c he’s kissing her again and she feels like she’s on top of the world, and she never wants to come down.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An imagined wedding toast from Oliver Queen to Barry and Iris during their wedding reception (that should have been).

"When I first met Barry, I didn’t like him that much. I thought he wanted to be with Felicity, and I was jealous, because from what I could tell she wanted to be with him too. But months later after he’d woken up from his coma, we bumped into each other in Central City. I saw him in a coffee shop staring at this beautiful woman up by the cash register. I knew then that I had nothing to worry about. That woman was Iris West. He was in love with her, and he had been for a long time. His love for her and her love for him has inspired me in my life. Without their story showing me what love should be, I wouldn’t be here today with Felicity beside me, starting our life together in the same way that Barry and Iris are starting theirs. So, thank you, Barry, Iris, you have inspired me. I wish you nothing but happiness in your future."


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. 4x07. Iris pushes Barry to let go of his obsession with Devoe, and he lashes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and painfully angsty, I was hurting from that 4x07 promo. It wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be, but I was in a dark place that week between 4x06 and 4x07, man...

**Iris:** We are getting married in a week, Barry.

**Barry:** Maybe we shouldn't be.

**Iris:** What?

**Barry:** You were the one who suggested couples therapy because we were having trouble communicating. If after everything your gut instinct is to not believe me, then maybe we're not ready to get married.


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married Fluff. Barry is impatient waiting for Iris to get ready for a fancy event they have to go to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the line prompt: "I wish this moment could last forever."

For the third time in the past ten minutes, Barry stood up from his position on the arm of the couch and began to pace. A speedster’s pacing, however, did not consist of slowly – or quickly – walking back and forth. No, in Barry’s case it involved speeding from one side of the room to another and doing small tasks to pass the time that went even slower for him than it did for anyone who was not a speedster.

For instance, he’d managed to read two novels, water the plants three times, and feed McSnurtle, well…once. So, that wasn’t impressive, but the family turtle snapped when hungry, and Barry preferred to avoid getting his fingers pinched. The fact that he healed fast didn’t change the fact that it still hurt in the moment of impact.

Iris had told him not to eat anything. They were going to a fancy dinner where there would be plenty of food.

 _“Not enough for me,”_ he’d protested.

She raised her eyebrows, and he’d stalked towards her.

“Not enough for me, and you know it.” His shoulders slumped when she said nothing in return. “I’ll starve,” he whined.

“It’s two hours, Barry. You can eat more when we get home,” she said over her shoulder before stepping into the bathroom.

The door closed before he could follow her in. And while he knew she was aware he could phase through it, she probably figured he had the good sense not to. He had already showered and dressed and was looking ready to go. She had not. It had still been an hour before they had to leave then, but as Barry had learned throughout the course of his life, that was barely enough time.

But that was forty-five minutes ago, and he was getting impatient.

It was not that he was overly enthused to go to the event. It was just another charity event that they had managed to snap invites to as Barry worked at CCPD and Iris was his plus one who’d recently started writing for CCPN again. Apparently, the newspaper wanted a featured story on the event.

Regardless, Barry just didn’t like to be kept waiting if he could help it. He wanted to _get going_. It was bad enough Iris had already made it clear that there would be no speeding them the wind whirring past them on the way there mess up her hair.

So, they’d take a car – _which was fine_ , he told himself. And it was. He could handle it. Sometimes it was just nice to do things like a normal couple.

But as a speedster, he was fidgeting like crazy. Forty-five minutes felt like two hours, and he couldn’t seem to get himself to sit still or distract himself with anything for more than a minute or two.

Mostly because he could hear the water running in the shower quite distinctly upstairs, and he knew Iris was beneath it. Sure, it had shut off roughly fifteen minutes ago, and Iris was likely dressed by now, but…

“Okay, I’m ready.”

His wife’s smooth voice interrupted his thoughts, and he turned to see her standing at the top of the staircase. He sped to the base of it to watch her descend, slower in his eyes because she looked so beautiful and his breath was stolen from him.

Iris was wearing a form fitting little black dress with a sheer strap over one shoulder and a small crystal hanging in the space just above the neckline. Her heels were about three inches and shown a dazzling ebony. Her wrist was adorned with the diamond bracelet he’d given her on their anniversary just a few months ago.

“Wow,” he breathed, unable to take his eyes off of her.

She smiled slowly, a mischievous glint in her eye.

“Exactly the reaction I was hoping for, Mr. Allen.”

His eyes lifted to hers, and in a moment, he was flush up against her, kissing her madly, ignoring her protests that he was smudging her lipstick and loosening the bun she’d so achingly worked on pinning to perfection around the back of her head.

“ _Barry_.”

Reluctantly, he let her push him away.

“I… Sorry,” he said, slowly wiping the ruby color that he’d effectively wiped onto his own lips.

Iris tried to be annoyed, but she couldn’t, because he was adorable, and he was failing miserably at getting the lipstick off his face. Instead, she licked the tip of her thumb and used it to erase the evidence of their wild passionate kiss.

“I wish this moment could last forever,” he said softly when she’d finished.

Her eyes flickered up to his.

“This moment? This _exact_ moment?”

He nodded.

“The moment where I get my lipstick off your face,” she clarified.

“Well… Maybe not that exact moment,” he allowed.

She was amused. “I didn’t think so.”

“But the moment before,” he said, crowding close, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressed his forehead to hers. “And this moment right here.”

“This one?” she whispered, dazed suddenly by the feel of him against her.

He nodded in response.

“Why this one?” she asked.

“Because it’s a little moment,” he said softly, then lifted his head to fix the slight damage he’d done to her updo. “And because you’re so incredibly beautiful I can’t believe you agreed to marry me.”

Her eyes sparkled, and she moved her thumb up to wipe away one last smudge she’d missed.

“You’re sweet, Barry Allen.”

He smiled like the sap he was.

“And all mine.”

His lips spread into a grin.

“Always.”

She sighed contently and wound her arms around his neck.

“I suppose we can delay a few more minutes,” she allowed. “I can always reapply some color in the car.”

She avoided his gaze briefly, shrugging casually, but when he lowered his head to kiss her, she reciprocated greedily, and in the end, she did let him speed them there and just adjusted her appearance in a bathroom just inside the entrance at the event.

Because, well…otherwise they’d be late.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris has some technical difficulties while texting Barry, sending him straight home to her to see what the problem is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the line prompt: "damn autocorrect"
> 
> (I got TWO requests for this one! Let's hope it lives up to the hype! lol)

**Hey, babe?**

_Yeah?_

**Can you bring home some sparkly sauce?**

Iris gasped and quickly typed a response, but of course she couldn’t beat him to the punch.

_Sparkly…sauce?_

**Spaghetti sauce.**

_Oh. Yeah, sure. Anything else?_

She thought for a second, popping her lips in contemplation until an idea came to her.

**Maybe some regular water and green balloons?**

Her jaw dropped when she realized what she’d sent through. She saw the typing dots on his almost reply and managed to send another text before he could.

**Red wine and garlic bread, Barry!**

There was a long pause, not even dots to indicate he was typing. She bit her bottom lip nervously.

_That makes more sense._

She sighed in relief and sank back into her chair.

**Yeah.**

_Is everything okay, Iris? Are you mad at me?_

She laughed, so she wouldn’t cry.

_I can come home if you need me to… or don’t._

She shook her head at his hesitancy.

 **Only if kicking me is on your mind** , she replied, once again with no regard to checking it before pressing SEND.

“Oh my _God_ ,” she whispered in horror, then proceeded to chuck her phone across the room, severely disturbed by the curse suddenly bestowed on her.

She was breathing heavily, then got up and went to the window, pacing, running her hands through her hair.

The brush of wind behind her told her who had arrived without her having to turn around.

“Iris, are you okay? Is something wrong? What did I-”

But she had turned around and stalked towards him and stolen his breath by pulling his head down to her and sealing his mouth with a kiss.

“If _kissing_ me is on your mind,” she corrected her previous text.

“Oh.” He smiled slowly and then kissed her again, this time sensually and lingering. His hand lowered from cupping her cheek to down the graceful line of her neck. “It is now.”

She smiled against his lips and let the kiss go on a while longer until he finally pulled away.

“And everything else?” he asked, concerned, his brows furrowed in worry.

She sighed, shrugged, and shook her head. “Damn autocorrect.”

He blinked, laughed, and kissed her again.

 


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe visits Barry in prison after he's been convicted for the murder of Clifford Devoe. Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the line prompt: "Look into my eyes, what do you see?"

Joe took a seat on the other side of the glass and waited. He never imagined he’d be here again; not in this way, not visiting an innocent man who meant something to him and was unjustly placed behind bars. For years he’d believed Henry Allen was guilty of his wife’s murder. The reality that he wasn’t weighed heavily on him a long time, just as this was weighing on him now.

More time than he liked to admit, he’d considered telling Barry to run – to just run and never look back, set up shop in another town, state, country, earth. Earth, preferably. The CCPD would never consider looking for him on another earth.

But he knew that would be a lot to ask of Barry. Not only would Joe be losing Iris in the process – they were married now. He couldn’t ask her to abandon her husband just because her father didn’t want to risk never seeing her again. But Barry would have to leave his whole life behind too. His job, his friends, his mantle as the Flash of Central City… And just as he’d told Iris, they’d never be able to stop running if his adversaries knew his true identity. The same would be the case if he flashed out of prison and never looked back.

Joe had almost bent the rules past what would’ve been unthinkable just a few years ago. It’s Barry, his mind had insisted until Ralph shook some common sense into him, took him out of his fatherly subjective bubble.

It wasn’t right, but damn it all if there didn’t seem to be a single other thing to get Barry out of this. His boy had been through so much and was finally happy. Everyone was finally happy. For Clifford Devoe to get under their skin like this and set the perfect trap made his blood boil.

Guilt weighed on him too, as it had on everyone on the team in Barry absence; what if they had believed him right away about Devoe? Maybe he wouldn’t have broken into their house. Maybe he wouldn’t have gotten a restraining order. Maybe the cards wouldn’t have been stacked up against him from the very start because Devoe made him look crazy even to the people who believed in him the most.

Even Iris.

Joe knew maybe a part of her had believed in him from the start, but the way Barry had gone about it made him look crazy, and so she couldn’t get onboard. None of them could until there was solid proof. By then though it was too late, and now here they were without a Flash, without their Barry Allen, the ever-present fear hanging over their heads – _what if they never got him out?_

The blaring sound and opening and closing of a large metal door on the other side of the glass jolted Joe out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw a ragged shell of a man sit across from him. He’d only been in there two weeks, but it had definitely started to show. His face was covered in scruff. His eyes looked tired, empty. And his hair was unkempt. Joe made a mental note to remind Cisco that they had to get those bars in to Barry soon or he might be skin and bones the next time anyone saw him.

Joe watched as Barry picked up the phone on his side of the glass and followed suit. For a moment they just sat there staring at each other, attempting half-hearted smiles at the irony of the situation.

“Hey, Joe,” Barry finally said, his voice scratchy as if he hadn’t used it in a while.

“Hey, Bear,” he returned, his voice low and gentle. “How…” he hesitated, “How are you doing in there?”

Barry tried to laugh but it came out more of a cough.

“As good as can be expected, I guess.”

Joe had to commend him for not spitting out sarcasm in a sneering remark. He wouldn’t have blamed him if he had. It was a stupid question. He was obviously not doing well.

“As bad as you thought?” he asked carefully, but Barry just shrugged.

“How is everybody doing?” he asked instead, and Joe knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere further regarding Barry’s wellbeing.

“Okay,” he allowed. “Ralph has surprisingly stepped up. We’re handling things well enough.”

“Caitlin, Cisco, Harry…”

“They’re all good,” he assured, “Pulling their weight.”

Barry opened his mouth and hesitated. Joe knew what was coming.

“Iris?”

“I would think you know that already, Bear. She comes to see you often enough.” He forced a shaky smile, but Barry’s worried expression didn’t change.

It was true that Iris had come very often already. Life was busy saving the city, especially with Barry not around to be the Flash, so Iris couldn’t come as often as she would like. That said, she had been in almost every other day.

“I know she’s putting on a brave face,” he said.

Joe sighed.

“Just like when I was sad about my mom or when I was in the speed force…” His eyes flickered over to Joe’s. “She holds everyone up high until she can’t do it anymore, and then she…” He licked his dry lips and scooted a little closer. “Joe, this can’t break her. I know it is already, but it…it c-ca…” His voice broke and he turned away as tears welled in his eyes.

“Barry…” he tried, but there was know pulling Barry out of his grief. He was lost in his own head. “Barry,” he tried again but to no avail. He placed his hand on the glass harder than he needed to in order to cause some noise. “Son, look at me. Look at me. Barry.”

Reluctantly, Barry caved and turned back to the man who had raised him for half his life. He swallowed hard, trying to let himself be open to emotion and not break at the same time.

“Look into my eyes,” he said, then waited till Barry focused. “What do you see?”

“Lack of sleep,” he blurted, so his emotions wouldn’t drag him further down into the pit of despair he’d fallen into.

Joe waited, so he sighed and let the dark and guilt take over.

“Guilt,” he said quietly, his voice heavy with anguish. “Worry, concern, uncertainty…hopelessness.” He looked away. He couldn’t look anymore.

“ _Love_ ,” Joe said before he could sink away entirely. “Barry. Barry.” He tapped on the glass until his boy lifted his head again and met his gaze. “Love is what you should see,” he said. Barry swallowed and nodded. “And not…” He shook his head. “Not hopelessness. None of us have given up on you. We’re not going to stop fighting to get you out of here, and we’re never going to believe you’re guilty of what they say you are. We’re behind you every step of the way, and we’ll be with you to the end. _I_ will be with you till the end.”

Barry nodded and held his gaze. Joe smiled softly in return, feeling a sense of some sort of accomplishment in what had transpired.

“I love you, son,” he said.

“I love you, too.”


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married Fluff. Iris comes home after a less than thrilling day at work to find her husband waiting for her with brownies, but it's not exactly what she expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the line prompt: "I forgot you used to like this stuff!"

_It wasn’t a bad day_ , she reminded herself. _It wasn’t a great day, but it wasn’t bad either. It was good, normal, average…mediocre._

Iris shook her head and trudged down the hall to the loft she shared with Barry.

Nothing horrible had happened to her or anyone she knew. There was no one really irritating getting in her way either. She even liked her article assignments. It was a good day.

Things could go up or down from this point on. That’s how much of a not bad day it was.

She frowned at the possibility of things going down.

With a sigh, she turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open. The scent that wafted into her nose was heavenly. She hadn’t smelled – or tasted – that scent in a while, and she knew only one person could possibly be responsible for this miracle coming to pass.

“Barry…” She pushed the door closed behind her, heading straight for the island counter on the edge of the kitchen. “Are you the most amazing husband in the world or did you really make me brow…”

The remainder of the word fallen on deaf ears, Iris watched in shock as her husband clutched an entirely empty – save for the scattering of yummy crumbs – baking pan that had no doubt once contained brownies, given that he looked to be licking what remained of them off his fingertips on the other hand.

One grudgingly slow step after another, Iris slowly approached him, her heart breaking into pieces the longer she watched him. Normally the sight of him baking and/or licking anything turned her on in a way few other things did, but the twisted sight she saw before her right now snatched the possibility of that into oblivion.

“Oh. Hey, Iris.” He grinned, chipper as ever as he finally lifted her head to look at her. “How was work?”

She swallowed hard. “Good. Great,” she forced.

He ceased licking his fingers and set the empty pan on the countertop.

“That’s great,” he said and eased back onto the stool.

“You, uh…you were hungry, huh?” she asked, gazing longingly at the empty pan and even more so at the three empty brownie mix boxes that stood beside it.

“Oh, yeah.” He rubbed his tummy. “I am stuffed now, but I was just starving. Luckily, we had three boxes of brownie mix. Can you believe it? Three _boxes_.” He shook his head, eyes wide with glee, and a little too much shock value.

Slowly, Iris turned her gaze to look at him. Her eyes narrowed. Something was off.

“Did you… oh, Iris were you saving those?” he asked innocently.

_Too innocently._

She strode towards him, her purse at the ready which she proceeded to smack him with.

“Bartholomew-”

“Hey!”

“Henry-”

“Ow!”

“Allen-”

“Hey! Ow! Iris! Wai-”

“I was saving those!” She smacked him again, but this time he started giggling. So, she hit him again until he fell to the floor.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he said, amused. “I forgot you used to like this stuff!”

Heels still on, she prepared to dig into him. All it would take is two more steps…

“Barry Allen, I swear to God, if you really-”

_Ding!_

Iris paused, her foot in mid-air and set it down, distracted by the noise. She looked towards the oven and saw it was closed, but a familiar scent was wafting through the air again. She sniffed at it, then turned to where she assumed her husband still was lying on the floor at her mercy. But he wasn’t.

Instead he was standing before her, a sexy, smoldering grin on his face as he held before her a full tray of freshly baked brownies.

It took her almost a minute to wrap her head around the situation.

“I- you- …did you travel through time, Bartholomew?” She planted her hands on her hips, but she knew she was weakening. The scent of brownies was her undoing always.

He laughed and shook his head. “No.”

“But… you just… and there are _three_ -”

“The last one’s not done yet. A few more minutes should do it, I think.” Her mouth was still hanging open, so he continued before she could form a coherent thought. “I figured…one for you, one for me, and one to share. I was going to wait till you got home, but well…” He shrugged. “I got hungry.”

His smile actually shown a piece of brownie between two of his teeth, and she almost cried.

“God, Barry Allen, I love you,” she said, taking the tray from his hands and setting it on the counter in the same moment she threw herself into his arms.

“Mmm-oof!” Barry collided with the wall, but he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

“You smell like brownies and taste like brownies, and you’re all mine.” She kissed him again and again. Then pulled back to tug at his bottom lip. “I could just eat you up.”

He was grinning again when she looked up at him, but this time his eyes were a little darker.

“I’m still hungry.”

He wasn’t talking about food.

But before she could attack him with kisses or anything more again, another ding sounded. They both turned to look in the direction it had come from but this time Iris clutched Barry’s arms tightly to keep him in place.

“Let me,” she said, a finger to his lips.

He obliged and let her cross the distance between them and the oven, slowly bend over after slipping on oven mitts and pulled the final tray of brownies out of the oven, which she set immediately on top and then turned the heat off.

When she looked back at Barry, his heated gaze nearly melted her on the spot.

“Woman, you know exactly what you’re doing.”

She bit her bottom lip and lowered her eyes briefly to the bulge in his pants, then batted her eyelashes up at him.

“Oh, whatever do you mean?” she asked, feigning confusion and complete innocence.

Pushed into the corner of the kitchen on the countertops, her husband’s sticky, brownie-stained, possessive hands all over her, his mouth too, and a tray and a half of brownies waiting for her, Iris decided that _yes_ , things could _definitely_ go up.

 


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 3x17. Barry and Iris go out to celebrate with the team after their second engagement. Fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the line prompt: "Stop it, you're embarrassing me."
> 
> (inspired by the chroniclesofcisco tumblr post that Barry & Iris went out to a karaoke bar with the team after getting engaged the second time)

“This is actually…pretty nice,” Cisco admired, looking around the karaoke bar a few steps in.

“I’d take offense to that, but it wasn’t exactly my idea.”

Reluctantly, Barry turned away from Iris to respond to Caitlin’s comment.

“Hey, it wasn’t mine either-” He cut himself short when Caitlin raised her eyebrows at him. “Okay, so the idea was mine, but you dug up the exact location.”

“I didn’t choose the location,” she defended. “Shawna and—”

“So, this was the clubbing adventure I didn’t get invited to,” Cisco interjected, a frown on his face.

“It wasn’t-”

“It was work-related-”

The two brunettes sighed, shoulder slumped.

“It was an excuse to pity ourselves,” Caitlin supplied.

“Essentially, yes.” He looked over at Iris who now had her eyebrows raised. “You were with Eddie, Ronnie wasn’t…quite himself and had taken off again…”

“Ah. Well.” She scanned the room, taking in the size of the crowd. “Why don’t we recreate that night?”

“Excuse me?

“I beg your pardon?” Barry and Caitlin deadpanned simultaneously.

Iris shook her head and smiled, going up to Barry and briefly massaging his shoulders.

“Under nicer circumstances?”

“As in-”

“As in, we’re engaged, Bear.” She nearly smacked him but settled for a laugh instead.

“I know.” He slowly smiled, starting to lean down to kiss her.

“Enough, lovebirds!” Cisco cut them off. They turned to look at him. “It was my idea to karaoke. I want to hear the groom-to-be sing.” He turned his gaze towards Joe. “And the bride’s father?” He let the question hang.

“I will if you will,” Barry said before Joe could answer.

“Fiiiine,” Joe said, pretending to be bitter about the whole ordeal but the unraveling of his smile gave him away.

“I should get drunk first probably,” Caitlin announced, ignoring everyone’s cringing as she departed for the bar to start a tab.

An hour later Cisco had gone up once, Barry three times, Caitlin eight, and Joe twice, but Iris had refused every single time.

“One more!” Caitlin started to get up from her chair. “Sing with me, Barry,” she pouted. “Like last time! I’m sure they still have Summer Rain in the machine!”

Barry laughed and shook his head. “No.”

“But Bar—”

“I’m not going up any more until Iris does.”

Iris nearly spit out her drink.

“What? No. I never agreed to this. You know I can’t sing, Bear. I can’t even dance.”

“Which is a damn shame since your fiancé and I can do both,” Joe remarked.

“See,” Iris declared, using her dad’s confirmation as reason to not go up.

“Just because you can’t sing as good as I can doesn’t mean you can’t sing, Iris.”

Her jaw dropped.

“Is that a compliment or a…”

“…insult?” Cisco and Caitlin looked at each other, confused.

“Iris.” Barry took her hands in his. “We just got engaged. For the second time.” He smiled a little. “I don’t care if your pitch goes high like it does in the shower when you think I’m not listening.” Heat rose in her face. “Or if you go out of tune like that one time in the eighth grade when you decided singing was your talent at the talent show.” Her eyes widened. “Or even the night before our high school graduation when you snuck out of the house to go to Brad’s pre-graduation party, and I ‘allowed’ myself to go with you, so I could make sure you didn’t get too drunk-”

“ _Too_ drunk?” Joe interjected, his dad eyes darting straight at his daughter. “Who is Brad?”

“Brad Baisley,” Barry informed him, suddenly all-knowing. “The bane of my existence because Iris fawned over him for a good portion of our senior year.”

“Stop it, you’re embarrassing me,” Iris demanded, unable to meet her fiancé’s gaze.

“Then sing with me, Iris,” he pushed.

“Barry,” she warned.

“Sing with me, and I won’t even give the details as to how you belting out the Star Spangled Banner got blasted from the girls’ locker room to the intercom during third period junior year.”

Her jaw dropped.

“Oh, I gotta know this.” Cisco leaned forward, his chin propped in the palm of his hand.

“Details now, Barry,” Caitlin pushed.

Barry shrugged and started to lean back in his chair, contemplating where to start.

“You wouldn’t.” Iris’ brows narrowed.

“I wouldn’t,” he agreed. Her shoulders slumped in relief. “Unless you refuse to sing with me.”

“ _Barry Allen_.” He looked up at her innocently. “I caaan’t,” she whined.

“For God sake, Barry, don’t make her,” Joe said. “And don’t tell us the details of that…incident either.”

“What?”

“No!”

“Thank you, Dad,” Iris said, feeling safer than she had all night.

“Alright. If you say so,” Barry said.

“Thanks, Babe,” she said sincerely when he stood to his feet and leaned down to kiss her.

“Of course,” he assured her, then hopped back onto the stage. “Hey, everybody!” He announced to the crowd.

Everyone in the room responded cheerfully. _They like when Barry came onstage to sing_ , Iris observed. Who could blame them though? He was hot and had the voice of an angel. Memories from the night before of him singing to her flitted through her mind, and she got chills.

“So, I told you right before my first song that my lovely girlfriend agreed to marry me last night.”

The crowd cheered again.

“But what I neglected to tell you was that she likes to sing too.”

Iris’ eyes widened in horror.

He pressed his face right up against the microphone.

“Her name is Iris by the way.”

“Iris! Iris! Iris!” chanted by multiple individuals drowned out the sound of anything else in the room.

“I taught him how to do that,” Caitlin beamed, having had one drink too many and happy as a kitten.

Barry looked at Iris.

“Come on, Baby, show ‘em what you’re made of.” He winked. “Unless…” He looked out over the crowd. “You want me to tell them something else?”

Iris could not believe it. Not only had he gotten the crowd to chant her name so she’d feel obligated to sing, but he was threatening to tell a whole room full of strangers embarrassing moments from her life if she didn’t agree to his demands.

She would’ve throwed her drink in his face and stomped out of the joint if he wasn’t so damn sexy with that cocky grin on his face looked down at her with all the adoration in the world in his beautiful green eyes.

Everyone looking at her with baited breath, Iris finally stood up and rounded the stage to walk onto it using the steps. Applause was heard around the room, so Iris took the moment to lean towards him and whisper into his ear, “I hate you.”

Barry grinned, giving nothing away. “You’re gonna do great.”

She repressed a sigh and told herself to just keep breathing. It would be over soon.

Then the music started, and she looked up at the lyrics, startled by the song he’d chosen. She turned to look at him where nothing but a tender smile stared back at her. She was still nervous as hell, but she was unbelievably touched too. She figured she could stand singing one song in front a crowd of people she didn’t know if this was what she’d be singing.

“I’ve got you…under my skin,” Barry began. “I’ve got you…deep in the heart of me.”

Her heart beat so fast she could barely hear him singing outside the loud thrumming in her ears. But when her turn came, despite the truth of her voice being subpar in comparison, it wasn’t half bad. And Barry couldn’t look away from her. He was caught up, no sign of mocking or teasing a thought in his mind.

And when the instrumental segway hit in the latter half of the song, Barry stepped away from the microphone, pulled Iris to him, and danced with her onstage.

“God, they are so romantic,” Caitlin swooned in her seat.

“He can dance _too_?” Cisco’s jaw dropped.

Joe smiled softly and watched the pair onstage lost in each other’s eyes, the whole crowd captivated by their embrace as the song came to a close.

"Damn right."


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2x01. Iris remembers back to when Barry made the team part ways after Caitlin left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the line prompt: "If I could just get you to understand..."

She understood his stubborn hesitancy. She understood him pushing her away, pushing all of them as far as they would go. When he’d first more or less demanded they all leave him, so he could defend the city on his own, she’d been the one to convince everyone to give it a try.

_“What’s going on, Barry?” she demanded as softly as she could muster as her heels clicked loudly announcing her entrance into the cortex._

_Barry was taking off his red gloves slowly but nothing else. He gazed at a blank wall, his face angry but determined._

_“Nothing,” he said numbly, but she didn’t leave as he’d probably hoped she would. “You should go, Iris.”_

_“I’m not going till you tell me what’s going on. Why did I just walk past Cisco and my dad telling me you want the team to split up? And where’s Caitlin?”_

_He sighed and turned to her._

_“Caitlin’s gone.”_

_“Gone? What do you mean, gone? I don’t understand.”_

_“Gone. Left. She’s done with STAR Labs. It’s not that hard to understand.”_

_She was momentarily silenced._

_“Did she say why?” she finally asked._

_He shrugged. “Just said she couldn’t do this anymore. Not after Ronnie…”_

_Iris swallowed hard. Sure, she’d contemplated leaving once or twice because of the direct connection Team Flash had to Eddie’s death. But she’d never do that to Barry. She wouldn’t leave him when he needed her the most. Besides, Eddie had made his own decision, just as Ronnie had. Barry couldn’t blame himself for that._

_But she knew he did._

_“Barry, what happened to Ronnie…” She hesitantly walked towards him, then stopped a safe distance away. “It’s not your fault.”_

_He turned around suddenly, eyes blazing._

_“It is my fault. Just like Eddie committing suicide is my fault.”_

_She stiffened, her eyes wide at how brazen he was being._

_“I did that, Iris,” he said, not backing down. “I killed your fiancé.”_

_She didn’t bother to correct that misunderstanding. It was such a minor thing in the heat of this argument. Her ability to speak was briefly malfunctioning too._

_“You…y-you didn’t…” She cleared her throat and tried again, blinking back tears as he turned away from her._

_“Stop. Just…stop, Iris.”_

_And she did._

_“I’ve been training for almost a year. I know what I’m doing,” he said robotically. “I don’t need any of you. So, you can just…get on with your lives without me.” She scoffed, but he paid it no mind. “There doesn’t need to be a Team Flash.”_

_“Bullshit.”_

_He said nothing._

_“You need us, and you know it.”_

_He turned around._

_“Why?” He stalked towards her. “So more of you can die on my watch?” He shook his head. “I don’t think so.” He turned away again._

_Desperation ran through her veins. The need to hold him and convince him everything would be alright, that she would be there for him no matter what, that they would get through this together, was almost overwhelming in its intensity. But she knew it wouldn’t be enough this time. There was a wall between them she couldn’t cross the way she could when they were just friends. When he hadn’t told her he’d been in love with her since they were kids. When she hadn’t rejected him because she loved Eddie, because she was living with Eddie. When Eddie hadn’t sacrificed himself to save them all because Barry had been unable to do it himself._

_Still, she had to try._

_“If I could just get you to understand-”_

_He spun around and stepped out of reach of her comforting hand._

_“You can’t, Iris.” He was breathing heavily. “I killed the love of your life. You would be a happily engaged couple if I hadn’t brought him into our circle. You blamed me for all of it once. Why can’t you now?”_

_Iris dropped her hand to her side, out of arguments. When Barry turned away again and walked to the other side of the room, she didn’t follow him. Slowly, reluctantly, she walked out of the room, only mildly surprised to see Cisco and her dad waiting for her by the elevators._

_“Well?”_

_She took a breath._

_“He needs time,” she said._

_“Yeah, we got that much,” Cisco responded._

_“So, do we give it to him?” her dad asked, as if she held all the answers when it came to Barry. Once upon a time she thought she did. Now she wasn’t so sure. In this moment, she was unsure about everything._

_“For now,” she said._

_“So…a temporary thing,” Cisco concluded._

_“Right.”_

_“Until he realizes how badly he needs us and comes to grovel at our feet, after which we will graciously accept his apology and come running back to him.”_

_Iris forced a smile and didn’t respond. Instead she headed towards the elevators and both men followed her moments later._

_She really, really hoped it would be that easy, but her gut told her that in no way, shape or form was Barry going to come to them willingly. If she got lucky, time would be enough. If nothing else, maybe he’d be more gracious than he’d been just now. She felt as if she’d had her stomach ripped out of her, and she suspected he very likely felt the same way._

It had been six months since the singularity had threatened to destroy the city, since they’d lost Eddie and Ronnie. Caitlin had lasted two weeks after that fighting crime from STAR Labs. Barry had already been struggling to keep things going as they had been, but that was his breaking point. That was when he really started to believe everything was his fault out loud, that Caitlin had left because she blamed him for Ronnie’s death.

Any explanation otherwise had fallen on deaf ears, just as she worried had happened now when she handed Barry that Flash Day poster in the hope that he would show up for the event.

She paused outside Jitters and turned to watch the Flash back at work again reconstructing the once bustling coffee shop.

“Please come back to us, Barry,” she whispered softly into the wind, and then sighed. “We miss you.”

She forced herself to look away from the scene and found her way to a cab that would take her to her humble abode, a tiny apartment with only the necessities and not a thing in sight of those she loved dear. She was grieving too.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married westallen. Iris is horny at a fancy party and scolds Barry for not noticing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the line prompt: "Don't look at me like that."

**Stop it.**

Barry frowned down at the text, then lifted his head to look across the fancy ballroom at his ravishing wife getting a quote from the senator-to-be. At first glance, she didn’t appear to be so much as touching her phone, let alone sending a text to her husband in the same room while she was talking to someone so important.

But when the dignified politician excused himself from Iris’ presence, Barry saw the fierce determination on her face as she glared at him and then moved to get her own champagne before heading to the next person she likely hoped to get a juicy quote from for her article.

_What the hell?_

He tried to think if he’d done something wrong. He couldn’t think of anything all day that had gone wrong. There hadn’t even been any crime, which meant he took a half day at CCPD and showed up at CCPN with food in tow to share a lovely lunch date with his wife. She seemed to approve then and continued to show her appreciation when he complimented her on her ensemble tonight and her pursuit to write another amazing article that would hopefully lead to the changing of many lives, including hers with an inevitable Pulitzer prize.

So why was she glaring at him across the room then?

Looking flushed and happy ten minutes later, after having chatted up several individuals and charmed them into giving her an abundance of valuable quotes for her article, Iris’ demeanor immediately switched as she headed back across the room to her husband.

“Don’t look at me like that,” she snapped, coming to stand beside him with another champagne in her hand.

For a moment he was silent, and then… “Like what?”

She rolled her eyes and took a sip. “You know what you’re doing.”

He was speechless.

“What you’ve been doing all night. You think I don’t know when you do that?” She turned her head to glare at him. “I do.”

“Iris. I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about. I thought we had a nice day together, a nice night even. If I did something, I’m sorry. Please, tell me what it is.”

He was so sincere, his heart practically breaking in front of her, that she started to regret her resolve and how taking it out on him wasn’t the smartest call she could have made. In fact, it was the worst.

She sighed. “Hallway.”

His brows furrowed. “Huh?”

“By the bathrooms. Hallway.” She snapped her fingers, and a breath later they were standing in the hall by the restrooms.

He waited.

“I want you.”

His expression didn’t change. She grew impatient and closed some of the distance between them, deliberate in each step.

“I. Want. You.”

Realization began to dawn, and the corners of his lips twitched, but he still waited for further explanation. He didn’t want to get slapped.

“You…” he hesitantly tried.

“I’m sexually frustrated, Barry!” Her eyes blazed then subdued as she quick looked around to make sure no one was near enough to hear them. They weren’t. “You…” She slowly inhaled and then exhaled. “You came home early, made lunch, were a complete gentleman all afternoon and evening, and I just…” She whined, looking up at him, not even acknowledging his mouth hanging open. “Could you not have like…at least grabbed my ass when we got into the elevator?”

She wasn’t even allowed to finish her rant, because a beat later, they were inside the service elevator, the lift stalled, and Iris pinned against the wall with Barry’s knee between her legs.

“Well, I didn’t mean…” she was breathing heavily, her voice lost completely when he cut her off to kiss her, slow and sensual.

“All you had to do was ask, Iris,” he purred.

“I didn’t want to-” she started to whine again, but it was futile.

He kissed her again, sneaking his hand around her back and slowly lowering the zipper.

“Barry, we shouldn’t…” she half-heartedly protested. “What if somebody comes-”

He placed a finger over her lips and smiled smugly.

“I can get us out of here in a heartbeat, and you know it.” Her eyes were glued to his as he dragged his finger down her chin and neck, gliding it over the cleavage cresting at the top of her dress. Then he flattened his hand over her full breast. “With how fast your heart is racing,” he whispered hotly against her skin, “You know that wouldn’t be long at all.”

She lifted her head and kissed him, head-on. She pulled his head down to hers, so she could lower her feet as she deepened the kiss. She shook her heels off, assisted him as he rid her of her dress and him of his tux. Then she lifted herself up against him, wrapping her legs around his waist, and waiting with eager anticipation, her toes curling, as he pulled out his length and finally, slowly, thrust inside her.

She moaned loudly, unabashedly, and he shuddered, pinning his head to the wall and her frame with it. He was about to retreat a few inches, so he could move against her again, but first he lifted his head and looked at her, a smug smile on his face.

“So…how exactly was I looking at you that you needed me to stop?”

Her jaw dropped open, her nails digging briefly into her shoulders, but then she let the unnecessary anger go and simply said, “Like you wanted to fuck me and just didn’t realize it.”

His smile spread, pearly white shining through. Then he kissed her hard, pressed himself closer against her and latched onto her neck with messy, wet, nibbling kisses when she yanked her mouth free. His hand wandered to the nub between her legs where he vibrated his finger until she was writhing against him, begging him for a release she couldn’t describe.

“Barry,” she whined, actual tears of pleasure dripping onto his neck as she clung to him.

So, he relented, gave her a breath or two to recover, and resumed his thrusting until they were too far gone to care about anyone hearing them or anything besides the satisfaction of their own pleasure.

A ding sounded off, and Barry’s eyes widened suddenly. Iris was still in a hazy state, so she hadn’t noticed. But he pulled back enough to redress them in a blur of red, and then he had them home in their living room standing before a roaring fire.

“I…what…” She looked around, confused.

“We fucked in an elevator, Iris.”

Shivers coursed through her as she met his gaze.

“And then I got us the hell out of there before anybody noticed.”

She smiled slowly and walked over to him, draping her arms around his neck.

“I think my zipper’s caught,” she said slyly.

His brows furrowed, but this time the truth clicked quicker for him.

“Why don’t you unzip it, and…see what happens?” she suggested.

He mirrored her smug smile, nodded his consent, and she turned around to give her back to him. The zipper was already down. Somehow, he’d missed that in his rush to get them out of sight and home.

But he didn’t comment on that. He knew what she wanted. Again. She was as thirsty as he was, and he knew he’d do well not to forget that in the future.

So, instead of questioning the display in front of him, he slid his hands up her warm back and pushed the velvet straps of her dress over her shoulder, sending it in a heap to the floor. Without looking back at him, Iris stepped out of her shoes again and went to lay on the couch. Her eyes found his again, her legs parted wide, her center moist and dripping.

His eyes were molten lava at the sight of her.

“Come get me,” she said, her breasts rising and falling as she watched him take her in.

He rid himself of his clothing and came to her, willing and ready.

“Iris…”

She reached for his arm and pulled him down onto her and seduced him with her eagerness. Again.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry & Iris' first date at Iris' apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the line prompt: "You have something on your cheek."

The phone lit up beside her on the bathroom counter and started to vibrate. Iris glanced down at it and lowered her mascara brush. She smiled, the butterflies surfacing inside her and hit the answer icon on the screen. She switched the call to speaker so she could resume doing her make-up.

“Hey, Babe.”

“Hey,” he answered warmly. She could always feel him smiling into the phone.

“I’m almost ready. Just finishing up my make-up, and I’ll be right down.”

“Actually, I have a change of plans.”

Iris’ heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. _Was he canceling on her?_

“Did something come up?” she asked, setting down the brush and putting the phone to her ear.

“Oh, no, no, nothing like that,” he said hurriedly. “I am still 100% yours for the entire evening.”

Relief washed over her, as did happiness in waves.

“Well then what?” she asked, trying her very hardest not to giggle into the phone, despite the fact that she’d turned around, popped herself up on the corner, crossed her ankles and was starting to twirl a few of her locks around her finger.

She was such a starstruck teenager when it came to how she felt about Barry, and she knew it.

“I was thinking we could have dinner at your place.”

Her eyes widened, and fear flooded through her, panic quickly following in its place. She hopped off the counter and started to pace, grateful in hindsight that she hadn’t already been in the three-inch heels she likely would have fallen out of.

“As in, right now? Tonight?” She knew the panic was coloring her voice now.

“Yeah.” He frowned on the other end. “Is there something wrong with that?”

“Something wrong, he asks,” she muttered away from the phone.

“Iris?”

“Yeah.” She cleared her throat, glancing around her apartment to see just how much of a disarray the place was in. _Not too bad_ , she allowed herself.

“Yeah, I can come up? Or yeah, you’re still on the phone?”

She wanted to find him adorable. She really did. But she was still panicking.

“Yeah.” She shook her head and blinked. “I mean, no. Yeah, I’m here. No, you can’t come up.”

Silence lingered on the other end, and she worried if she’d ruined the whole evening. She sighed and ran a hand through her previously perfectly made-up curls.

“I’m just not ready for that, Bear.” She cursed herself at the implication there. “Not that I’m not ready for you to be in my apartment. You’ve been in here before. Us dating doesn’t mean you can’t come here. It’s just that I didn’t expect us to eat here. The place isn’t a mess, but it’s not exactly tidy either. And I have no food prepared for us. The first time you eat in my apartment, I want to make dinner for you. That’s what’s supposed to happen. A way to a man’s heart is through his stomach they say.” _Who says that, Iris?_ She wanted to smack herself silly. “Grandma, Grandma Esther used to say that. Or…she heard it somewhere or something.”

She took a breath and tried not to panic when she realized he still hadn’t answered. Her babbling had been too much. It was definitely too much. He had probably hung up and would just see her at STAR Labs tomorrow and pretend the whole thing hadn’t happened. Maybe he’d wait a couple days before asking her out again. And he definitely wouldn’t ever attempt to even step foot in her apartment again.

Her heart raced so fast she could hear the pounding in her ears. But when she pulled the phone away to see if he’d hung up, she saw the seconds ticking away and pressed back over her ear.

“Hello?” She swallowed. “Barry?”

There was a knock at the door. She spun around, her eyes wide. She was 100% sure she knew who was there, but she went up to the slate of wood and arched up on her tiptoes to look into the peephole.

She whispered roughly under her breath as she pressed her forehead to the door.

“Iris?” came the tiny sound emitting from her hand resting at her side.

She sighed, took a step back, and opened the door.

To her surprise, Barry pulled a take-out bag from behind his back in front of her. The label across the front showed the logo to her favorite restaurant – that she suspected now was where he was going to take her tonight – and when he opened the bag to give her a peek inside – which she reluctantly took – she saw her favorite entrée and sides too.

She sank bank onto the soles of her feet and looked up into that dashing face of his.

“Now can I come in?” he asked.

She took a step back to let him in and then shut the door.

“You get the wine,” he said, heading for the table. “I know you have red in the cabinet under the sink.”

Reluctantly, she headed in that direction.

“And how do you know that?”

He smiled as he set their food on the table.

“Because that’s where Joe used to hide it when we were in high school. You’re nothing if not your father’s daughter. Plus, you used to sneak it out of there. It probably holds fond memories for you.”

She joined him at the table and set down the wine and wine glasses.

“You remember a lot, don’t you, Barry Allen?”

He grinned cheekily and kissed her on the nose.

“Every detail.”

“Mmm.”

“By the way,” he said, leaning back a bit to get a better look at her face in the somewhat dim lighting, “You have something on your cheek.”

Her eyes widened. “I…” Mortified, she put her hand there instantly and felt what must have been the brush of her mascara as she’d hastily put it down at some point during their phone call. She dashed off to the bathroom to remove it.

“Iris, it’s not that-” he tried, but it was no use. Once Iris was in the bathroom to get rid of the smudge, she remained there several additional minutes to supposedly fix other parts of her appearance.

Finally, he appeared in the mirror behind her, unintentionally startling her.

“Barry!” she gasped. “I-”

He cradled her face in his hands and silenced her with a sweet, lingering kiss. Not a single word tumbled past her lips when he pulled away.

“You’ve already got my heart, Iris West,” he whispered softly, brushing the back of his fingers along her freshly scrubbed cheek.

Her heart melted.

“You can make me your famous fried chicken next time, okay?”

He slid his hand down her arm, intertwined their fingers, and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

She smiled tremulously.

“Okay.”

She let him lead her to the table, took a seat and sat staring, smiling at him for a good long while before finally digging into her meal. He never urged her to, just smiled on his end, glancing at her occasionally as she continued to stare at him, seemingly mesmerized.

“I looked at you that way for years,” he commented when he’d finished, leaning back in his chair to watch her.

She didn’t ask him to expand on that point, but curiosity did nag at her for another question.

“Do you still?” she asked.

His smile softened further, and she couldn’t look away.

“Every day.”


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris catches Barry off-guard when she shows off lingerie he wanted for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some vague dialogue written off the ask if I had any headcanons about Barry ever picking out Iris' clothes.

“Holy shit.”

“I caught you staring at this one while I was in line when I bought the others. Don’t deny it.”

“I’m not, but… _shit_.”

“It looks good on me, huh? Should I turn around and show- Barry!”

“Enough show and tell. Time to test it out.”

“ _Barry_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You decide what was going on there that made Iris cut herself off and say her husband's name in protest. ;)


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. Spoilers for 4x16. Before Iris gives Barry back his speed, she has an intimate suggestion just for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom was all riled up today over how sex would be amazing w/ Iris being a speedster temporarily...vibrations and what not. That is until my friend pointed out sex actually wouldn't be that great intercourse-wise b/c Barry's short refractory period would be gone. Lmao. Here's a little humor going off that fact. ;)

**Iris:** Before I give you your speed back, there’s one thing I wanted to try… 

**Barry:** What’s tha- Iris, NO.

 **Iris:** *pouts* Why not? I’m sure it’ll feel amaaazing.

 **Barry:** For me. Not for you.

 **Iris:** I’m okay with that.

 **Barry:** Really? Because it’s not just my vibrating or speed you won’t be getting. My quick refractory period is gone too. So if I cum quick, and I have a feeling I will, you’ll be left hanging. There’s a nothing a man hates more than being unable to satisfy the woman he loves.

 **Iris:** *briefly torn* But…

 **Barry:** And before you say sex is always good, even when I don’t use my speed, save it. We weren’t together before I got my speed. You don’t know sex with me when I don’t have a quick refractory period.

 **Iris:** You think I won’t be satisfied?

 **Barry:** I KNOW you won’t.

 **Iris:** You still have your mouth and hands though, right? 

**Barry:** What? Of course, but-

 **Iris:** And as I recall, you didn’t use your speed AT ALL during our honeymoon. I believe you told me afterwards it was because you didn’t feel this need to use your powers since we got married?

 **Barry:** Well yeah, but-

 **Iris:** You satisfied me plenty then.

 **Barry:** Iris-

 **Iris:** But yet I’ve never really been able to satisfy you.

 **Barry:** That’s not true.

 **Iris:** Not in the same way. *pause* Don’t you want to know what it feels like?

 **Barry:** *gulps*

 **Iris:** What it feels like to have have my tongue and lips and-

 **Barry:** Alright, alright! ONE time though.

-HOURS LATER-

 **Barry:** LET’S DO IT AGAIN.


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4x13. Barry and Iris reunite after coming home from Joe's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was initially a preview for a full-fledged smutty reunion fic, but inksmudge's chapter 7 of "Homecoming" (her version of the smutty reunion) absolutely blew me away, so I abandoned mine since as far as I'm concerned hers is canon and y'all need to read it. Still, this preview does stop short just before the smut would begin, so it could be considered a complete story, since said smut is implied to follow. I thought I'd post it so it doesn't disappear forever, since peeps did seem to like it, and I was inspired. heh.

He ran his hand along his jaw as they walked into the bedroom. He knew what was coming, and he was hella ready for it, but a memory fluttered through his mind, and he couldn’t shake it.

_‘Shave, Bear! You know that stubble tickles. I can’t kiss you if I’m laughing,’ she’d laughed. 'Besides, I like that nice, smooth face of yours.’_

The kisses and love-making that followed was incentive enough to not go long at all without a proper shave in the future.

Iris had allowed a quick peck at the party when they’d been in front of people, and she’d gotten caught up in the moment at Iron Heights and kissed him till they were both in need of oxygen. But they were settling down for the night now. He didn’t want to ruin the mood, their fingers intertwined, barely any space between them, by dashing away for a quick shave.

But still…

“Iris…”

She stopped and turned to look at him, eyes drowning in his, making him catch his breath. It was so good to be this close to her again, to have nothing between them, to be able touch her, kiss her, make love to-

“What is it, babe?”

“I…” He cleared his throat. “Before we…” he nodded towards the bed then ran his other hand over his face again. “I should probably… it won’t take long, speedster and all.” He managed a light chuckle.

But his wife was having none of it. She took both of his hands and pulled him to her, placing them stacked over her heart.

“I don’t care that you have hair all over your face, Barry.”

His brows furrowed. “No?”

“No!” Tears filled her eyes, but they were happy. “I care that you’re here. That you’re with me.”

He smiled softly, reciprocating her emotions wordlessly.

“Right now every inch of my body is screaming for your touch, and I…I don’t think it minds if it feels a little different the first time around.”

He hesitated briefly, but the look in her eyes was unmistakable. So he gathered his hands over her cheeks, leaned down and kissed her lips. Her satisfying sigh of surrender was all he needed to hear. Her deepening the kiss and sliding her arms around his neck made him shudder.

“Barry,” she purred into his mouth when his lips detached to latch onto her neck.

He shuddered and held her tighter. Hands in his hair, Iris walked backward until the back of her knees hit the bed and they fell back onto it. Barry’s hair fell over his face. Iris pressed her hand to his cheek and held it there, as if she was afraid he would disappear if she let go.

“I love you, Iris,” he whispered reverently, and her eyes fixed on his.

“I love you, too,” she said, smiling softly.

And then their lips met again, and they descended into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now go read desperate sex on the staircase b/c they can't even make it to the bedroom they're so thirsty for each other after having been separated for so long. B/c that's what "Homecoming" will give you. DO IT NOW.


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3x17. Immediate aftermath of Barry's successful (!) proposal to Iris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably write a full-length fic of this that's much longer, but I'm almost 100% positive I'm going to toss this and write it from scratch, so I figured I might as well post it here. :P

Her arms snug around his neck, her skin pressed against his, Iris felt for the first time in a week she could breathe again.

“Thank you,” she murmured.

“For what?” he asked. She could feel the smile that spread across his face.

“For asking me to marry you. Again.” She chuckled then pulled back. Tears filled her eyes.

“Thank you for saying yes,” he returned. “Again.”

She sighed contently.

“It’s been so…lonely without you here. I’ve been so lonely. I’ve missed you so…” She pulled herself closer to him somehow. “So much.”

He softened. “I’ve missed you too, Iris. Been glued to the couch watching musicals.” He paused, smiling fondly at the memory. “Annoyed the hell out of Cisco.”

She laughed.

“Missed that laugh too.”

She smiled tremulously.

“And honestly I was a little worried you’d say no.”

She blinked. “Why would I say no? How could I?”

“Well, given what happened…”

She pressed her lips to his, lingering. He tasted so good, better than in her dreams.

“I would say yes to you a thousand times, Barry Allen. As long as I was sure you really wanted to marry me. And I think this time you do.”

He nuzzled his nose against hers.

“Absolutely, Iris West. With all my heart.”


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post 3x23. Barry returns from the speed force ten years later to find Iris married with children. Extreme angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could quite honestly be the beginning of a multi-chap, but I'm not going to torture myself with that. Especially since I can't perceive any realistic positive ending. (It should be noted that this is the result of me sinking into depression after reading an angsty fic. I'm not sure how much it really helped, but I've def recovered since then.)

The pain is almost immobilizing in its intensity. It’s so strong that he curses to himself how he couldn’t have seen the signs. Iris hadn’t eagerly rushed to his side. She’d opted for a hug over a kiss. She’d separated from him as quickly as she could and ushered him towards Caitlin to make sure his body was as in as good of condition as his smile and energy portrayed.

But at the end of the night, when everything was in the clear: he was out of the speed force. He was in good health. The team looked to be even better than he’d expected they might be in his absence. Or maybe he had imagined exactly that. That if he never returned – and he hadn’t planned to – Central City would be in good hands, maybe even better.

But he had returned. After ten years of being held in captivity, the speed force had released him back into the world for reasons unbeknownst to him. He’d been disoriented and had a bit of amnesia initially, but that cleared up within an hour. He was the same old Barry they’d always known, albeit more cheerful than the last time they’d seen him.

But Iris…Iris was different.

Because that night when he tried to go home with her, she kept her distance. And when it finally dawned on him she was acting strange, his unnerving look was distressing enough to make her turn away.

“Hey, honey!”

Barry’s eyes lifted to see a man in the distance walking over to them. He stopped when he was just behind Iris, and she offered him her cheek to kiss. She mumbled a ‘hey’ in response, which did not seem to alarm him in the least.

The pounding of Barry’s heart was so loud in his ears that for a moment he couldn’t hear what the people in front of him were saying.

“Who’s this?” the man was saying, his eyes innocent and curious, not threatened in the least.

Iris swallowed hard, her eyes only flitting to Barry’s before looking away.

“This is…Barry. He’s…uh…” She cleared her throat. “He’s an old friend.”

Nausea swept over him.

“Todd.” The man held out of his hand. Reluctantly, Barry shook it.

“Hi,” he managed.

“Todd is my husband,” Iris said as smoothly as she could.

Barry dropped Todd’s hand and turned to look at her, his eyes blazing despite the presence of her apparent _husband_. Depression and shock engulfed him, rendering him speechless.

“It’s good to meet you, Barry.” The man smiled, but Barry paid no attention. He was too focused on the bile gathering in his throat and Iris’ inability to look at him.

“W-we should probably go,” Iris said, not looking at her husband either but clearly speaking to him.

“Yeah. The kids will be waiting.”

Barry’s eyes widened, and a tearful gaze from Iris looked up at him.

_Kids?_

“How many do you have?” he asked, making no attempt to hide the surprise in his voice.

“Four,” Todd proudly said. “Three boys and a girl.”

In hindsight Barry was proud of himself for not having fallen over.

‘I’m so sorry,’ Iris mouthed, but Barry could see nothing but the tears and guilt clear on her face.

_How long had she waited before she moved on? A week? A month? Dare he think it could’ve been years?_

For the first time, the husband of Iris West registered the tension between them. His hand landed on his wife’s arms and smoothed over it lovingly. It stung even more to see the wedding ring placed on his ring finger.

_I’m ready to be Iris West-Allen._

His fist clenched at his sides and his toes curled as he fought to maintain a straight face. He’d told her to keep running. He just hadn’t thought at the moment it would be into another man’s arms.

“Iris?”

Barry swallowed and nodded.

“You should go,” he said.

“Barry,” her voice broke.

“Go, Iris,” he said more firmly. “I’ll be all right.”

He swept passed them before either of them could stop him – _as if her husband would_ , he nearly scoffed to himself. He didn’t know where he was going to stay for the night. Obviously it wouldn’t be with Iris. It wouldn’t be with Joe either. He couldn’t take that humiliation. He could try a hotel, though he didn’t have a penny in his pocket, not a credit card either. He’d probably end up back at STAR Labs in an empty bunk. Cisco would only tell him what he’d already been informed of.

_You were gone ten years, Barry._

And he had been. He’d been gone ten years and lost the love of his life. It didn’t even matter if she still loved him. She also loved someone else. She was married to someone else. Iris was nothing if not loyal. She wouldn’t break her vows, especially with kids involved. This was worse than with Eddie. At least then they’d only been on the verge of engagement. He’d still had a chance.

But this…

How cruel could the speed force be? He thought it had been granting him a reward for his much sought after redemption, but it had released him from one prison into another. He would never crawl out of this hell hole. He’d have to live the rest of his life watching Iris spend hers with someone else. A living nightmare. A death sentence. The speed force’s ultimate revenge.


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2x13. Iris tells Barry she has feelings for him before he leaves for Earth 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point I do want to write full-length, more in-character scenarios of Iris telling Barry how she feels about him in 2b prior to 2x18 (since my fic, Mutual, is essentially that for the last six episodes :P), so I think the fic for 2x13 will go differently than I've written it here...since I'm not really satisfied with how this turned out. But I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This takes place after they have their convo about him leaving but before he leaves the house.

Iris gnawed on her bottom lip, aware of him slipping away. Dinner over, he had no reason to stay. He was on his way to Earth 2. They’d already discussed how he’d be coming back. He wasn’t trying to escape. And yet she had this terrible feeling she wouldn’t see him again or if she did, he wouldn’t be the same.

No, that’s not it, Iris. You’re fooling yourself.

And she knew she was. Not entirely, but a little. Because the moment she’d uttered Patty’s name, that pang of jealousy had hit her like a punch to the gut. She had no right feeling it, since she had made no attempt to stop the relationship from happening, and she had a pretty good feeling she could have. But she didn’t want to deprive Barry of happiness when she couldn’t give him what he wanted. She felt too guilty to.

But now…his slipping away the way he was, even if it was temporary just felt…

“Barry, wait!”

Her chair scraped against the kitchen floor as she stood to her feet suddenly. The sound of her calling out his name – and probably the screech from the floor – caused Barry to stop halfway across the room and turn around and look back at her, eyebrows furrowed in both confusion and concern.

“What is it?”

Iris swallowed hard and looked down at the floor. She felt him come back to her and stop a short distance away.

“Iris, are you okay? Is something wrong?”

Her eyes lifted to his as her bottom lip trembled.

“Don’t go, Barry.”

He softened further and cupped her face when he saw her eyes start to well with tears she hadn’t asked for.

“I’m coming back, Iris,” he reminded her. “Remember? I won’t be gone forever.”

She swallowed.

“I love you,” she blurted.

Barry froze, but seemed to come to the conclusion a beat later that she didn’t mean it the way he thought she did.

“I love you, too, Iris,” he returned weakly. He strengthened the response with a kiss to her forehead.

“No, no, no,” she said before he pulled away.

“No?” he asked, looking down at her. “I don’t love you?”

“Yes, no, I mean…” She stopped herself and sighed. “I don’t mean it the way you think.”

His brows furrowed, still unable to fully pull himself out of his confusion.

“What way do you mean it?”

She braced herself. “I have feelings for you, Barry.”

He released her, shell-shocked, and dropped his hands to his sides.

“What do you mean you have feelings for me?”

He sounded almost angry. Iris licked her lips nervously.

“I mean, I have…” She swallowed hard, more nervous than ever as he took a few steps back and looked everywhere but at her. “I have for a while, but I didn’t want to…I didn’t know how to…” She stopped to take a long breath. “You were so happy with Patty, and I…I felt guilty about Eddie…and…” She rested her hand on the top of her chair and then clutched it tightly. “I know this is terrible timing. I’m not just saying it because you’re leaving. I just wanted to…” Her voice disappeared.

“You wanted to what?” he asked quietly.

She couldn’t read him at all and that worried the hell out of her. She wanted to escape, scolded herself for saying anything to begin with.

“I wanted to know if you felt the same way…before you leave, in case you don’t come back.”

He was staring at her head-on when she finally met his gaze again. She thought she knew what was coming. _I already told you I’m coming back_ had to be on the tip of his tongue. But that wasn’t what happened.

Instead, Barry closed the distance between them and cupped her face in his hands.

“Barry?” she whispered, wide-eyed and startled by the determination shining in his pretty green eyes.

“You’re sure?” he asked, so close she could feel his breath on her face. She nodded numbly in response.

He lowered his head and paused only a moment more before closing his lips over hers and sinking his fingers into her hair. He lingered, relishing in the surreal of what had just happened before pulling away.

When she opened her eyes, he was looking down at her adoringly, and she knew everything would be all right but asked anyway.

“Well?”

A smile spread slowly across his face.

“You’re making it very difficult to leave, Iris West.”

Miraculously she restrained a giggle. Her heart was bursting.

“I love you, too.” He brushed his nose against hers. “Just like that.”

She took a breath. “Still in love with me?” she asked tremulously.

“Until the day I die,” he assured, and kissed her again.


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry ends a trivial argument with kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is. As in, I literally have no idea what's not being said here. Imagine what you'd like! XD

“Right now.”

“No way.”

“Barry.”

“No way, Iris.”

“You’re being a baby.”

“Do I need to remind you what happened yesterday?”

“That’s hardly the same thing.”

“Isn’t it?”

“It’s not, Barry Allen, and you know it.”

“Fine. But if I do this, you owe.”

“Whatever you want.”

“Actually…”

“What?”

“I think you should do what I want first.”

“And what _exactly_ is that?”

“Oh, I think you _know_ , Iris.”

One beat. Two. Then, the quietest gasp that stole the breath right out of her.

“No.”

“I guess I’m not doing what you want then.”

“You planned this.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She scoffed.

“Well, I guess I’ll go then.”

Lunge. Wrap. Pulled back onto the couch. Heaving.

A kiss.

“Mmm, I don’t mind this.”

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Fine. You don’t have to.”

He kissed her again. Slow. Smooth. Sensual.

“But you better make it worth my whi-”

She moaned and sunk deeper into the couch.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x21. Iris addresses her feelings for Barry in her outburst at STAR Labs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching some season 1 vids and got caught up in my feels. This chap is an alternate way that big blow-up scene could've gone down in 1x21.

“You haven’t been entirely honest with me either,” his voice rose.

She blinked, half-blindsided by his defense and half knowing exactly where he was about to go with this.

She decided to play dumb.

“What are you talking about?”

He took a breath and launched into his speech.

“At Christmas when I told you how I felt, you said that you didn’t feel the same way, but I just feel like…I don’t know, maybe things aren’t that simple.”

She waited too long trying to form a thought.

“Am I wrong?”

She licked her lips and shook her head – not confirming his insinuation, just in disbelief.

“You are unbelievable.” He stared at her, his brows slightly furrowed but not backing down. “You’d force my hand now? Of all times? When Eddie – the man I’m in a _relationship_ with is missing? When my dad is missing?”

Despite her rising anger, Barry didn’t say a word – not a word to defend himself.

“God, Barry.” She turned away, running a hand through her hair in frustration. “Why do you even _want_ to be with me?” she spat desperately, spinning towards him abruptly, her eyes blazing. “Why can’t we just be friends? Why did you have to…ruin all of this,” she gestured between them, “by waiting so damn long?”

His jaw dropped, and she knew she’d made a critical error. She closed her eyes, fearing it was too late to take the words back.

“What I mean to say is…” She licked her lips and opened her eyes. “Why did you have to ruin this amazing friendship we had by not telling me the truth sooner?”

He raised his eyebrows.

“About being the Flash,” she clarified, even if that hadn’t been quite what she meant when the words spilled out of her.

His lips parted, but she raised her hand to stop him from speaking.

“Don’t. Just… Don’t make me choose, Barry. Eddie is the man I love, the man that I live with. Whatever is between us? Whatever that is… It’s not stronger, it’s not more important, and it’s certainly not something I’m going to acknowledge while my boyfriend of over a year is missing.” She dropped her hand to her side. “Find him. Find my dad. And just…forget you ever had feelings for me.”

“Iris…”

She walked to the elevator, grateful when it opened immediately.

“Iris-”

She turned to face him once inside.

“I’m in love with you,” he said, his expression aching for her to understand.

She understood. All too well.

She didn’t say a word.


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2x17. Instead of coming straight back to the present after time-traveling to the past, Barry accidentally time-travels to the future first and comes face-to-face with Iris West-Allen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I prompt I fulfilled because I was on cloud nine after falling in love with westallen all over again. <3

After completely erasing Iris confessing her feelings for him, the last thing Barry wanted to do was time travel again. Going back in time to get information from the Reverse Flash disguised as Dr Wells was an exception because it was necessary to their cause in defeating Zoom. The plan was go back, get what he needed and return to the present. He’d gotten side-tracked, as was often the case, but in the end, with the help of his past selves and those of his friends, he ran through the portal and returned to his time.

Or so he thought.

Because while his leap into the speed force did equal him return to STAR Labs of a different time, the soul-sucking beast that followed him back was defeated not by Cisco or Caitlin or Harry even but by Iris West in heels with a cold gun that froze it on the spot before it sucked Barry’s life from him.

Barry gasped when the creature fell to the ground and shifted back out of the way. Iris ran to him, pushing the hair out of his face.

“Barry, are you okay?”

He looked at her, took in her short hair that he didn’t remember her getting and then also the sparkly diamond on her finger shining next to the wedding band. His heart nearly fell out of his chest.

“Iris?” he squeaked, eyes wide and mind spinning.

“Oh, honey, it’s okay.”

She took his face in her hands and leaned down and kissed him _on the lips_.

“Iris-Iris-”

He pulled back just as soon as he registered what was happening. Her brows furrowed.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” she asked worriedly.

“Why are you…why are you kissing me?”

“Barry,” she half-laughed, then glanced down at his ring-less hand. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. “Oh my God.”

She turned around and looked at the rest of team Flash gathering around.

“He’s the wrong one,” she whispered.

“What?” he sat up quickly. “The wrong one what?”

Iris turned back to look at him.

“The wrong Barry.”

“What other Barry is there?” he demanded. “Am I…”

“You’re in 2020, Bear.” She smiled sweetly.

His breath caught in his throat. “Oh.”

“Why don’t you try again and see if you can make it back to 2016, bro,” Cisco teased from behind them.

Iris turned around and glared.

“W-w-wait,” Barry started, not moving an inch until he’d gotten his answer. “If I ran to the future and you’re married, Iris, and you kissed me, then that means-”

“Mhmm,” she answered. “We’re married, honey.”

A profound sense of awe and confusion swept through him.

“Will you kiss me again?”

Her eyes lit up and she actually bashfully turned away for a moment.

“Barry.”

“Just one more before I go? To tie me over until you and I get our shit together back where I’m from.”

Cisco laughed, but Iris ignored it, instead leaning down, threading her fingers through his hair and kissing him with all the love in her heart.

When they parted, she whispered softly, “Be patient with younger me,” she requested. “I love you so much I don’t even know it. Once I figure myself out you’ll never be able to get rid of me.”

He was starstruck but nodded and eventually found the strength to get up, start running, and return to the time he was from in grand old 2016. He caught a glance of Iris when he returned, and his heart skipped a beat. Then he remembered the recording he’d taken from the time he’d first gone to and knew exactly what he’d be doing that night.


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married westallen. Barry accidentally lets it slip that he kissed Iris' doppleganger during his first visit to Earth 2. Iris is furious. Minor angst + fluff + hinted smut.

“ _What?!_ ”

Iris’ voice echoed off all the walls in their quaint loft.

Barry winced.

“It was a…brief thing…actually made me think of you,” he added, hoping that would calm her.

It only made the fire in her eyes flare higher.

“Making out with my doppleganger made you think of me?”

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Well, I mean…not to state the obvious but…”

She raised her eyebrows when he met her deadly stare.

“…she did – _does_ – look like you.”

“Is that why you want me to get more aggressive? Push you up against a wall? Shove all my research off the table? To remind you of the Iris who was all over you when I wasn’t?”

“What?” His pitch went straight through the roof. “Iris, _no_.”

Iris raised one eyebrow, her hands tightly clenched, little stopping her from springing to her feet and leaving him in the dust to think of how best to make it up to her. But she knew he could stop her in a heartbeat, and frankly she wanted to drill into him a little more before abandoning the cause.

“I would never ask that of you, Iris,” he insisted, instinctively reaching for her and then reconsidering the action at the last second. “I haven’t.”

“Not directly,” she seethed. “But I’ve heard your remarks.”

“What remarks?” he asked, genuinely confused but on edge because he knew it wasn’t safe to relax right now.

Her nails dug into the couch.

“I don’t know…” She huffed. “Like the other day when you set me up on the counter to kiss me.”

“And?”

“You said something along the lines of…you feel like you’re doing all the work.”

He laughed. “I was teasing you, Iris.”

She looked away.

“I was attempting to flirt.” He cringed. “Not well apparently.”

“That wasn’t the only time you’ve said it though,” she informed him, looking back at him. “When you caught me off guard when I got home from work the other day and you had me against the wall…or at the table…on the bathroom sink…”

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Clearly I need to come up with better lines.”

She dug her nails in again and retracted. She couldn’t stop her anger if she wanted to, but she was starting to become aware that maybe she had less cause to than she thought.

“So you’re not – you don’t –”

And then his lips were on hers and his hands were cupping her face, and despite the heated argument, she melted.

“No, Iris,” he said after pulling away. “You don’t need to change anything about yourself. I love you. You’re perfect.”

“Nobody’s perf-”

“You are.”

“What about my doppleganger?” She arched one eyebrow.

“She’s perfect for her Barry,” he said simply.

For some reason, that explanation was almost enough.

“Tell me why she kissed you,” she said on a sigh, evidently willing to pass most of the blame on to her doppleganger.

He smiled. “Because she thought I was her husband, and apparently they like getting frisky at the office.”

“So that’s why you-”

He sighed. “ _Iris_.”

She pouted. “Did you kiss her after that at all?”

“One other time,” he confessed. “But I have to admit that time I was equally caught off guard.”

Her brows narrowed. “And why was that?”

“Because she told me she loved me.”

Her breath caught in her throat, but not because she was jealous.

“For a few hours I got to pretend that you and I were married. I knew she wasn’t you, but she looked just like you, so it was easy to convince myself otherwise. I wanted it so badly, and it felt like it was never gonna happen with you, so…”

She was quiet for a while, then – “Would you have slept with her?”

His eyes widened, shocked. “Oh, my God, no.”

“Why not?” she frowned, and he realized she was genuinely surprised. “If it was a way to live out your fantasy of being with me… I mean, did I not, am I not, did you not want to-”

“Do not finish that sentence,” he ordered, and her mouth snapped shut. “She was still another man’s wife, Iris. I wouldn’t have crossed that line.”

She slumped in on herself and sighed, nodded. She was done with her interrogation.

“Are we…good?” he asked hesitantly after a while.

She looked up at him. “Yeah,” she assured, patting his knee. “Yeah, we’re good.”

She got to her feet and started across the room, searching for some household chore to do to clear her head of the conversation. It was good they’d had it, but she was ready to move on.

“Iris?”

She stopped and turned around. “Yea-”

He pinned her to the wall before she could finish, fitting his hands to her ass and lifting her up against him. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist. His lips were attached to her neck and going downward, his hand deliberately running over her bra straps to get her excited.

“Barry,” she purred. “Are you gonna-”

“I _love_ doing all the work,” he said, pulling back to look at her with a lustful look in his eye.

Iris shared his seductive smile and succumbed to the kisses that came after. He might be the one doing all the heavy lifting, but she was going to make a point to make things interesting for him in the future.

For starters, she let her nails run lightly down the back of his neck, then slid her hand beneath his shirt as her other twisted in his locks. He groaned and pressed himself closer.

“Iris,” he said hotly between kisses.

She twisted her ankles together and pulled him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing at least 100 words a day every day for the past 96 days, so it's possible I've missed a few that weren't larger fics to be put in here. I know there's at least one, but I haven't finished it yet, and I don't want to post it in parts, b/c I'm not consistently inspired for it. I hope you enjoy this one though! I almost didn't write as much as I ended up doing. A couple friends reeeeally wanted more. ;)


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Married westallen. Iris gets possessive when Barry has to train the new CSI intern who completely disregards that he's married, despite his many reminders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a drabble where Iris was jealous over another guy and was annoyed b/c I wanted her jealous over Barry instead. But I thought, what's better? Complaining in the comments that the story didn't go the way I wanted? Or just write a fic that goes the way I want instead? Lol. I think I chose right. ;) Enjoy!

Iris West-Allen did not get jealous.

She was a married woman, and never in their entire romantic relationship had she doubted where Barry’s heart lie. He always looked at her as if she was the most beautiful woman in the room - the ONLY woman in the room. He couldn’t get enough of her when they were alone, and he never wasted an opportunity to tell her how much he loved her in the most romantic ways. He was the most romantic guy she’d ever met, even when their time together was lost in stolen moments because of how busy their lives got.

His eyes never strayed. His interest remained solely on her. He valued her opinion, asked her advice, and was open to any new ideas she put on the table. Unless he felt truly conflicted, he followed her orders down to the letter and seemed to enjoy doing so.

There was not a single reason in the multi-verse why Iris West-Allen should be jealous.

But she was.

Because a freshly graduated CSI-to-be had been shadowing Barry recently for the past month. His behavior hadn’t changed at home or at work, so Iris had come to think of the graduate as some scrawny little thing solely eager to lap up her husband’s genius. She’d proud and encouraged Barry enthusiastically to spread the wealth of his knowledge. He’d laughed but assured her he would.

But that was before Iris had discovered that the intern was not only female, but also gorgeous, and heavily flirted with Barry on every possible occasion.

According to what her dad had seen, Barry either wasn’t aware he was being flirted with or he made a point of showing off his wedding ring and gushing about his wife, even going so far as sometimes leaving early for dinner dates with Iris - dinner dates that didn’t exist.

Joe admitted reluctantly that he’d told Barry not to tell Iris any specific details about the pretty new CSI to avoid conflict at home, which angered Iris tremendously. She’d NEVER assume Barry would cheat. He treasured her too much and was always so happy to see her every time they reunited after any time apart.

But what she hated even more than her dad’s poor advice was that woman blatantly flirting with her husband across the room where she stood. Barry was trying to brush her off, but she was relentless.

Finally, Iris couldn’t take it any longer.

“Barry,” she said, walking into the room heading straight towards him.

“Iris!” he exclaimed, clearly relieved as he brushed the intern off him to meet his wife halfway. “I didn’t expect yo-”

She grabbed his face and pulled it down to her, assaulting his lips with a passionate kiss. Barry was briefly startled, but he soon reciprocated, taking her into his arms and returning the kiss with fervor.

Annoyed, the abandoned intern cleared her throat loudly several seconds later.

Barry and Iris parted, Iris’ lipstick staining his lips.

“What do you think you’re doing?” She asked, incredulous.

As if she actually has a right to be, Iris thought, annoyed, but she didn’t show it. Instead she raised her eyebrows, amused.

“Kissing my husband,” she said bluntly.

The girl scoffed, but she had no leg to stand on, because Barry was grinning from ear to ear, and when Iris pressed a finger to his chin, he turned his face back towards her and indulged her with more kisses.

Eventually the woman left the room, practically stomping as if she was some teenager in the midst of a temper tantrum.

Good riddance, Iris thought.

“Thank you for saving me,” Barry murmured after they parted again.

“People should know that you’re a taken man,” she said, running her hands down his covered chest. “Obviously the ring just wasn’t cutting it.”

He grinned. “Were you jealous, Mrs. Iris West-Allen?”

She looked away, but she couldn’t suppress the smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

“It’s not nice to tease your wife, Mr. Allen,” she finally managed, her hands still roaming over his shirt.

He pulled her closer, so she had to still her movements.

“No need to be,” he said, and she looked up at him.

“I know.” She lowered her voice. “I’m sorry.”

He smiled softly.

“What’s there to be sorry about? I got my wife making out with me in front of a woman I can hardly stand.”

“A woman, huh?” She raised an eyebrow.

“A child compared to you,” he assured, poking her nose once with his finger.

She scrunched up her nose in reaction but soon after relaxed her face.

“You’re the most beautiful woman in the entire world. I’m so lucky you agreed to marry me.”

Her heart skipped a beat as her stomach flipped inside her.

“How do you that?” she asked.

“Do what?” he countered, though he clearly knew.

“Get yourself out of trouble by doling out endless compliments.”

“One compliment,” he corrected, to which she rolled her eyes. “And was I really in trouble?”

She sighed and shook her head, relinquishing her pent up feelings.

“I just don’t like having that woman’s paws all over you.”

“Paws?” He smirked. “Is she a feline now fighting for a fresh piece of meat?”

“Would you be the meat in this scenario?”

“Only if you agree to take me home and eat me up.”

Lust clouded her eyes as she felt her panties grow damp.

How on earth could I ever get jealous with a man like this? She wondered.

“Take me home, Barry,” she whispered, the heat evident in her voice. His eyes darkened too.

“Yes, ma'am,” he murmured, then snaked his arm around her waist and guided them out of the room.

Passing the intern on their way out of CCPD, Barry stopped any goodbye from fluttering passed her lips when he squeezed Iris’ ass cheek just before entering the elevator.

He met her eyes once before the doors closed, subtly nodding as a sign of goodbye. She was frozen to the spot, her mouth hanging open. But her eyebrows narrowed when they were gone. She was displeased by how he’d turned to his wife and started to kiss her right before they were out of sight.

“It’s like they were married yesterday,” an officer commented coming to stand beside her.

“He told me they’ve been married ten years.”

The woman turned to look at her.

“They have. They celebrate eleven next month.”

“And he’s still…?”

“In love with his wife?” She raised an eyebrow, now suspicious of the surprise on the young woman’s face. “Why shouldn’t he be?”

It took her a while to respond.

“I just…” She gave up. “Never mind,” she muttered and clocked out for the day.

On the way home she decided to call him, just to see if setting her sights on him was really a lost cause.

He answered but not in the way she’d hoped.

Not a hello, but instead…moans.

And “oh, IRIS, oh my God, that feels so good, oh my GOD.”

She ended the call.

The seduction of Barry Allen was sufficiently a fail. She’d yet to have one of those until now, but she supposed there was always a first.

“Did she say anything?” Iris asked, releasing her husband’s dick from her mouth with a sudden pop.

“What?” He asked, dazed, and sorely missing the lack of contact already. He wriggled slightly in his seat. “No, I don’t think so.”

“Too bad.” She grinned, amused. “She’s missing the best part.” She smirked, straddled and lowered herself onto his erection, thrilled by his sweaty embrace of her.

Hours later, collapsed on top of him in bed and nuzzling close, she heard her husband’s most delightful whispers.

“You should get jealous more often,” he said breathlessly.

She smiled, moving to his side but still tossing one legs over his and draping her arm over his chest.

“It does appear to have some benefits,” she allowed, nuzzling into his skin.

He sighed on a moan, agreeing.

Maybe she’d grant him nights like this even without her possessiveness flaring into danger zones.

“You’re one hot piece of meat, Mr. Allen,” she said, to which he lazily laughed.

“Eat me any time you want, Mrs. West-Allen,” he said, his fingers trailing down to the small of her back.

She gasped quietly.

“Even while Ms. Something is shadowing you.”

He nodded, tangled his hand in her hair, and brought her somehow closer.

“Especially then,” he said, urging her to lift her head to look at him, so he could kiss her again.

She moved to straddle him again, a gasp on his lips as she moved his dick directly in line with her entrance.

“You’re all mine, Barry Allen,” sinking down on to him.

He groaned and pressed his head back into the pillow.

“Completely.”


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. Post 3x15. Canon divergent. Months later, Barry apologizes to Wally for how he treated him after revealing why he proposed to Iris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is canon divergent past the events of 3x15. Basically Barry rescued Wally from the speed force, but Iris didn't try to get back together with Barry. She was still saved from Savitar by HR, and Savitar was defeated. Barry didn't have to go into the speed force though. Months have passed, and while Iris and Barry are on good terms (more or less), they never got back together. 
> 
> Side note: I have a concrete idea of what a part 2 could entail, but I'm not currently inspired enough to write it. If I do, I will add 'part 1' to the summary of this chap. :)

**Barry:** Hey, Wally?

 **Wally:** yeah?

 **Barry:** I know it’s long overdue, but I’m sorry for how I treated you…when you told Iris why I proposed. I was in denial about the real reason, and I wanted it to be okay. But it wasn’t. Especially not the way I went about it. And you…you were just protecting your sister.

 **Wally:** Thanks, Barry.

 **Barry:** *forces a smile  & turns to leave*

 **Wally:** Hey, Barry?

 **Barry:** Yeah?

 **Wally:** Do you think you guys will ever…get back together?

 **Barry:** I don’t know. I was trying to save her life, and my mistake tainted us in her eyes. How can we come back from that?

 **Wally:** *shoulders slump*

 **Barry:** But hey, it’s not your fault. This is on me.

 **Wally:** You ever think of…proposing again?

 **Barry:** *looks away* Sometimes. *heavy sigh* But I know she’d never say yes.

 **Wally:** You don’t know that.

 **Barry:** I do. I know Iris. Better than you. And besides that, I have proof.

 **Wally:** *eyebrows furrow* what proof?

 **Barry:** I looked at the article from the future in the time vault.

 **Wally:** You said her name is back on the byline.

 **Barry:** It is.

 **Wally:** Then?

 **Barry:** Iris West. No Allen.

 **Wally:** Barry…

 **Barry:** It’s okay. Ever since Savitar was defeated…and she was saved…things have been better. And whoever she ends up with, well…as long as she’s happy, I’ll be happy for her.

 **Wally:** Barry-

 **Barry:** I’ll see you around, Wally. *leaves*


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris reminisces about the soft and intense sides to sex with Barry.

Sex with Barry is fantastic.

When he’s using his powers, when he’s driving her crazy with his vibrations and furiously fast thrusts, she can hardly contain herself. She nearly levitates off the bed - or whatever surface she’s on. And she nearly loses it when he vibrates his vocal chords, taking her back to when she shamelessly crushed on the scarlet speedster before she knew he was her best friend.

So the speed is great. It’s surreal. She’s the envy of every woman out there. She knows it even if they don’t.

But when Barry is soft…she melts. When his speed dissipates, and he’s just Barry, human Barry, she’s so caught up in the intimacy of it all, of the look in his eyes just before he kisses her, of his hands caressing her face, fingers sinking into her hair… When they make love slowly, she can’t look away from him. She feels everything.

She’s so in love with him.

She’s madly, deeply, forever in love with her Barry Allen.


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCRIPT. Early season 5. Barry confronts Iris about why she would have time-traveled if she's really his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to write a Muse chap before the new season starts that deals with this concept, and I may even pull the dialogue from this snippet. But just in case I don't...here you go!

**Barry:** I just- I don’t understand how a daughter of mine - of ours - a speedster daughter, would be so reckless and foolish as to travel through time to try to alter the timeline. I mean, I would’ve told her when I did that, how much I regretted it. I would have warned her that-

**Nora:** But you didn’t!

 **Barry:** What?

 **Nora:** You didn’t tell me what you did. Mom - Iris - did, but not you. You weren’t there.

 **Barry:** *in disbelief* I would have never abandoned you guys. You’re my whole world.

 **Nora:** That’s just it, Dad. There’s one thing that comes even before us to you.

 **Barry:** *confused*

 **Nora:** The city. In 2024, mom was pregnant, and there was a crisis. You ran off to save the day like you always did, and…you never came back.

 **Barry:** *overwhelmed*

 **Nora:** Mom told me over and over not to go back in time to save you, that all my good intentions wouldn’t matter because changing the timeline is unpredictable and rarely makes things better. And for a long time I accepted that. But things have gotten bad in my time. I try my best to keep the city safe, but everything’s falling apart. And mom…she tries to stay strong but raising two speedsters-

 **Barry:** Two?

 **Nora:** *swallows hard* I have a twin brother. He’s not doing well either. He felt so pressured to live up to your legacy and being angry that you weren’t around to show him how that he- I haven’t seen him in months. I’ve heard things though, and…they’re not good.

 **Barry:** This is a lot to take in, Nora.

 **Nora:** I-I know.

 **Barry:** One thing I don’t understand though…why are you so cold to Iris now? Did something happen?

 **Nora:** You were supposed to be the love of her life. I could’ve saved you years ago in my time, but she wouldn’t let me. She wouldn’t let me see my dad. And why wouldn’t she want to see you? She’s just gotten so hard, shut off, even more than when I was little. I had to save you. It was the only way to fix everything. - But I screwed up. I tried to fix too much and now I can’t get back to see if any of it even worked and Central City has no one to protect it in 2048, and all I see when I look at her is how she didn’t want you back and how much she would hate me if she could see me now.

 **Barry:** Nora…

 **Nora:** But you. *tears up* It’s you. You’re here. And you’re more wonderful than I could have imagined. You’re amazing. Whatever happens, I’m finally getting to know my dad, The Flash.


End file.
